Plans Of The Hokage
by Arcane Desires
Summary: A new female Anbu gains the attentions of one Kakashi Hatake. But what happens when they're sent on a mission together? What will he do when he finds out the woman he's been eyeing up is none other than Sakura Haruno? And just what are Tsunade's plans? TEMP ON HOLD! WILL FINISH SOME DAY, BUT FOR NOW ON HIATUS! SORRY! ILUALL!
1. Lady Tsunade's Plan

**A/N: Konichiwa!** Ok so first off to any of my fans/reviewers whatever you wonderful people want to consider yourselves. Please do **not** panic. I have **not** given up on Shattered Dreams. Just this fic has been in my head for almost as long and I finally got so PO'd I had to get it out so I could concentrate on SD properly.

Now then I am hoping people will like this fic as much as SD, to any readers of this story please note I will update as soon as possible but right now my main priority is to finish what I started with my first ever fic Shattered Dreams, so this story is secondary to that. Sorry but thats the way it is. I should be able to update fairly regularly though as I have most of this thing planned out already I just need to type it up. Anywho without further ado please enjoy!

Sorry the song words just seemed to fit Kakashi's thoughts so I had to put em in. lol

**Disclaimer:** DO. NOT. OWN. I wish I did but Masashi-sama claims those rights sadly. I do however own this fanfic. It's mine not terry's mine. I mean mine, not yours, **mine!** Chocolate on the brain. lol

**Characters:** Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno and Genma thrown in as a friend and occasional annoyance to them both. ;)

**Ages: ** Kakashi: 31, Sakura: 16, but she turns 17 over the course of the fic. Genma: 34.

**Plot: **A new female Anbu gains the attentions of one Kakashi Hatake. But what happens when they're sent on a mission together? What will he do when he finds out the woman he's been eyeing up is none other than Sakura Haruno? And just what are Tsunade's plans? All will be revealed eventually. Mwahahaha!

**Rating:** **M** for lemon in later chapters, some mentions of sexual matters and innuendo's later on and swears are contained within as well. So if your underage then why one earth are you here reading mah fic huh?

Um i think thats it if I missed anything then um tough crackers! Nah just kidding I'll come back and change it if I did wrong.

**Ps: This chapter contains spoilers from the Kakashi Gaiden so if that is something you dont wish to know about don't read. Sorry I intended to say this before and forgot so I'm adding it now. **

* * *

xXx

I'm sure you know  
I'll care for you  
This time we know  
I'll be waiting  
Just like a dream  
of love, that's past  
We seem to be hesitating

I wanna touch you  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna hold you in my arms

I'll never regret you  
Never forget you  
Don't wanna ever fall apart

Ultrabeat - I Wanna Touch You

xXx

* * *

xXx

Kakashi sat in Anbu headquarters, familiar orange jacketed book attached to his hand as always, whilst his eyes scanned the pages. Genma sat next to the silver haired jounin, occasionally glancing at his friend and shaking his head in worry almost. His friend hadn't had any actual interaction with the opposite sex since he'd taken on his genin team just over three years ago. Shaking his head Genma turned to view the doors to the 'chill out room' as the Anbu called it, swing open and a wonderful sight met his eyes.

There making her way through the doors was a young female Anbu operative, although her face was covered with the typical red and white Anbu mask in the shape of a… he looked closer, _'A Panther!_ _Hmm interesting.' _He thought with a mischievous smirk. _'A nice wildcat...' _His thoughts trailed off as his eyes scanned over the rest of her feminine form, her hair was hidden by a black cowl placed over head, so he had no idea what colour hair she had but as his eyes traced the outline of her curves Kakashi's head whipped up to view the newcomer as well.

'_She's masking her chakra even in here? What is she hiding?'_ Kakashi wondered unable to pick up just whom she was, before his own eyes betrayed his attempts not to stare. His gaze fell over her long shapely legs, bound in black knee high ninja boots, that had a… _'Heeled boots? What the hell…? She must have the most amazing chakra control to be able to work in those things.'_ Kakashi thought as he viewed the skin tight boots following the curve of her shapely, toned legs perfectly. The heel only about two inches high certainly added an added hint of sexiness to an already appealing form but they seemed totally inappropriate for their line of work, never the less Kakashi allowed his gaze to skim higher as he admired her tight, firm thighs joined to rounded, curvy hips that looked like they were made to be gripped hard from behind, round peachy buttocks were followed by a small dainty waist that led up to a pair of pert breasts hidden partially under her silvery white armoured plate, but even that didn't completely disguise the shape of her bosom and her long slender arms while feminine hinted at a hidden power as the trace of defined muscles could clearly be seen under her pale, porcelain skin, the standard Anbu tattoo on her right bicep looked perfectly at home on her body. When you combined everything together even though Kakashi couldn't see her face or hair she had a very appealing appearance, a body just made for watching and Kakashi found the book in his hand completely ignored as he continued to stare at her shapely body, wrapped up in that skin tight black lycra uniform. The silvery white arm and shin guards and the long black gloves with the metal plates only served to make her arms look more delicate and her long, slim fingers were finished off with painted nails coated in black nail polish. _'Nail polish? On an Anbu? Who the hell is this woman?'_ He wondered confused.

"Panther!" A deep voice barked as he walked up to the female in question. "You're wanted by the Hokage. Seems you have your first mission and on your first day to. Wolf! Porcupine! You've been summoned as well." The tall black haired Anbu announced turning to Kakashi and Genma.

Panther nodded and headed out of the door before Kakashi and Genma even had a chance to move off the chairs they were currently occupying. They nodded their acceptance to the Anbu in the Chimp mask who'd given them their orders and headed out to door only to find Panther was already out of sight. Shrugging their shoulders at each other they nodded and disappeared in two puffs of smoke.

xXx

Re-appearing in the Hokage's office they received a nod from both the Hokage herself and the female operative next to them.

"On time for once I see Hatake, is the sky falling or the world ending possibly?" Lady Tsunade said with something akin to shock in her voice, but a smirk written across her beautiful, young looking face as she teased him.

Kakashi ignored the slight snicker from the from the black and white clad female next to him and instead faced ahead after throwing what would have been a withering glance at the female had it not been for his porcelain mask still covering his face before he turned the same look upon the Godaime.

"Lady Hokage. Might I remind you I **am** in full Anbu gear therefore I should be addressed as such. And in answer to your **not** so amusing question I just happened to have been taking a break in head quarters at the time I was summoned." He said with a bite to his normally lazy voice.

"Oh come on Hatake, sorry I mean Wolf, everyone knows it's you. With that shock of silver hair and that damn orange book permanently instilled in your hand even the most inexperienced genin would know it was you."

"Hmph." He replied in a very un-amused tone.

Panther and Genma however gave out a snort of derision at his obvious annoyance. He sighed, placed the book back in his weapons pouch and adopted his usual slouching posture as he looked straight into the golden eyes of the Hokage.

"You summoned us Lady Hokage?" Geman asked from behind his porcupine mask.

"And you have a new Anbu going with us?" Kakashi asked curiously, tilting his head in the petite woman's direction. He was intrigued to know more about this unfamiliar woman who still somehow seemed to hold some semblance of recognition for him however despite his genius he just couldn't understand who she was just yet.

"Yes and yes. You have been given an intelligence gathering and later assignation mission, the Daimyo of Valley has requested an Anbu team to try and catch out whom ever it is that is threatening his life and trying to kill him. He requests our assistance since he has been informed we have some of the best shinobi around and he would like to call in outside help just in case it could possibly be his one of his own men trying to install himself as the new Daimyo. He trusts no one at this point, which is where you three come in, you three are the best team I have, not only available but all round, you are without doubt three of Konoha's most able shinobi. Panther here…" She flicked her gaze to indicate the woman beside Kakashi. "…Is a new Anbu, it's her first day today. I can however promise you she is more than capable of completing the mission required of her and she will be a most valuable asset to your team."

"Very well." Kakashi replied giving Panther another once over before turning back to the blonde sannin before him. "And when are we to leave for this mission?"

"Immediately, Hatake is leader so you both report to him." She replied handing over the scroll and looking at him with her hands pressed together, fingers interlaced through each other and her head resting above them. "So gather your things and get on your way as soon as possible." She told them with a curt dismissal.

"Hai, Lady Hokage." Kakashi and Genma replied with a nod, Panther just nodded her understanding staying completely silent as she had done throughout their entire briefing and made for the door as Tsunade's voice called them all back.

"Oh and one more thing, Wolf, Porcupine…"

"Lady Hokage?" They asked in unison.

"I would advise you not to try Panther's patience or anything else with her for that matter, or you will be hearing about it from me and… Sakura."

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked confused, his brows knitting together as his face crunched in surprise behind his two well placed masks. He was extremely grateful for their presence for it wouldn't do for Sharingan Kakashi to show a shocked expression to anyone.

"Oh yes, Sakura is… Well let's just say very close to Panther. I'd watch what you do around the girl." Tsunade replied a hint of smirk creeping across her face but she hid it quickly by taking a sip of her sake.

Kakashi and Genma gulped and looked at each other before turning to view Panther. _'This is going to be a bad mission.' _Kakashi mused to himself as he swallowed hard and then answered Tsunade.

"We will be professional at all times Hokage-sama. I can promise you that, it's not the first time we've been on a mission with a kunoichi as you well know."

Tsunade nodded at him "Good, I should hope so. I'd hate for Sakura to find out something happened to Panther." She said almost giving out a snicker of amusement, whilst looking at Kakashi and Genma before adding under her breath "We'll see how long you both last, and which one breaks their control first."

Her evil smirk was hidden from their view as she swirled her chair around to face the window so that it wouldn't be noticed by either of the Anbu. Panther however hid a large smirk of her own underneath her red and white mask and nodding at Kakashi and Genma she moved towards the door to exit the building and prepare for the mission.

Genma moved to follow the girl, knowing full well the woman's hatred of people coming and going in her office in clouds of smoke so decided against doing it a second time in one day, especially after the hidden undertones evident in her little speech just now.

"How is Sakura?" Kakashi asked, a hint of sadness in his voice. He'd seen Sakura since she became the Hokage's apprentice, sure he had but seeing as she spent most of her time in the hospital and he was busy on many missions since rejoining Anbu they didn't exactly spend much time together and he still felt guilty for not giving Sakura the attention he should have given her when she was his student.

"She is very well Kakashi. She **will** surpass me in skill one of these days and I am certain that given the chance she'd make a fine Hokage one day to. But as I say she is doing very well, she is healthy, doing an excellent job at the hospital and is one of the village's greatest ninja." She told him turning her chair back round to face him with a fond smile stretching her glossy pink lips. "I sometimes worry about her being lonely…" Here her gaze flickered over Panther's form for just a second before returning to Kakashi's. "…but that is something we can discuss when you come back from this mission." _'You'll see why.' _She added in her head as she gave another evil smirk covered by the raising of her sake glass to her lips.

Kakashi who had been thinking of his pink haired former student hadn't noticed the subtle glance as his gaze was upon the ceiling. "Thank you Lady Hokage." He replied finally, grateful for any news of his brightest student.

"Now leave, you're giving me a headache Hatake." She said waving a hand at the door and returning her attentions to the half empty bottle of sake on her desk.

Kakashi, Panther and Genma bowed to their Hokage before slipping out of the doors to her office and shutting them behind them. Once outside the copy nin turned to his two team mates and spoke.

"Grab your ninjatō and any other gear you may need and meet me at the gates in one hour, we leave then."

"Hai." Genma replied before a cloud of smoke enveloped him and he was gone from sight.

Panther meanwhile looked at Kakashi, nodded her acceptance and walked out of Hokage tower, leaving Kakashi stood there in a daze as he watched her feminine body disappear from view.

"In the words of that Nara boy, this mission is going to be troublesome." Kakashi muttered shaking his head, before he to, vanished in a cloud of silvery grey smoke.

xXx

An hour later Panther arrived at the planned meeting place, not surprised to find neither of her male team mates had arrived yet. She jumped into a tree and leaned against it to rest, her legs stretched out and crossed over each other still clad in her two inch heeled specially adapted Anbu boots. She leaned her head back and despite the slight discomfort of her ninjatō strapped to her back and the back pack filled with the equipment she figured she'd need for the month or so long mission she managed to find some semblance of comfort and gazed up at the sky.

"This is going to be an interesting mission." She spoke quietly to herself as she awaited the arrival of her team mates, and grinning when she thought back at the looks on their faces as Tsunade had mentioned the name Sakura.

Not long after she had made herself comfortable in the tree, she felt a familiar chakra signal appear and looked down from her perch to see Porcupine leaning against the large green gates leading into Konoha, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for their team leader.

Half an hour later, only running forty five minutes late, he appeared next to Genma and looked around for the third member of their trio. She chuckled as her chakra was masked so well even the Great Sharingan Warrior couldn't detect her.

"Panther's not here yet." Kakashi said with a growl, it was more a statement than a question.

Genma simply nodded over Kakashi's shoulder and he turned to watch as the slender woman from earlier jumped down from a branch high up in the tree and landed perfectly on her feet, knees bent one hand touching the ground for balance before she stood up straight and walked over to them. Kakashi's esteem of her went up a notch at the way she could land so perfectly even in heels from such a height. Ok so they weren't exactly stiletto's more a wedge heel but still her chakra control was impressive to have done such a feat with the minimum of effort.

'_Now that's what you call a woman_.' He thought to himself as she nodded at the pair of them, moving to stand next to them both. Not that she could really be truly called a full grown woman she still seemed pretty young to him. Early twenties maybe or possibly even late teens was his guess at her age. But that was beside the point, normally a woman wouldn't intrigue him so but there was something special about Panther, he could tell he just didn't know what, but she fascinated him that much was clear and Genma… Well he was Genma, she was female, of course she interested **him**.

"Ready?" He asked looking at both his long time friend and the new female just brought into the equation.

"Hai." Genma answered without hesitation.

Panther merely nodded and prepared to spring into the trees once more.

'_Why is she so secretive?'_ Kakashi thought to himself for the second time that day. _'She hasn't said a word all morning and I can tell theirs something going on but what it is I don't know. I'm Kakashi the Copy Nin for crying out loud how can I not know?!'_ He berated himself mentally before breathing out a sigh and turning to his comrades once more. "Let's go then." He said with a weary voice. _'This could all be very dangerous'_ he decided, planning to keep a close eye on their new silent partner.

He watched as she leapt from the floor to a branch high in the nearest tree with an almost acrobatic ease, her calf and thigh muscles stretching beautifully before relaxing once more as her feet touched the bark of the solid looking branch. Genma nodded at him and then took off landing perfectly next to her. The female of their small group turned to look at him and he sighed before springing up and landing on her other side with not a sound nor a shake of the branch.

She looked left to Genma, then right to Kakashi before leaping forward and springing through the foliage at a quick pace. Genma smirked at her lithe body hopping from branch to branch with ease before springing after her. Kakashi's mismatched gaze lingered on the alluring form of his female team mate before he shook himself and followed the pair in front, quickly catching up and then over taking them with ease, his stamina was renowned both in battle and in the bedroom and he refused to allow either of his team mates to beat him. _'I am team leader, I should be out in front after all.'_ He said determined to reason his way out of his petty attitude of rivalry.

Genma followed closely behind, Panther at his side, and every now and again she could feel his eyes skimming over her body and she knew he was almost dying to flirt with her. She snorted quietly at that, Genma was a nice enough shinobi but boyfriend material? Oh no definitely not, Genma was to much a player and a flirt to be anything than a casual fling or a friend with and that was the way she determined things would stay. Not that her trusty captain was any better mind you. Porn addicted, habitually late, grumpy, extremely sarcastic, a heart now turned to stone due to too many loses, a reputation almost as bad as Genma's when it came to the act of sex and his staying powers, no he was just not the type to take a woman for his girlfriend or wife, although she had to admit that as she'd grown older she had noticed his handsome features and that wave of silver hair made you just want to bury your hands in it and pull him closer… Shaking her head she dismissed the thoughts that had just begun to swirl around her head and looked ahead, determined to be the picture of professionalism on this mission. She would not let her captain or her other team member down.

They travelled silently through the remainder of the morning, the sun moving high within the sky as the three figures swept towards their destination, blurs and shadows to anyone who cared to look up into the trees. _'A figment of an over active imagination'_ would be the thoughts going through anyone's mind who did manage to catch a glimpse of them, as they moved with ease, not faltering once. Even Panther, in her heeled boots made not a single slip. As the noon day sun passed over head and then began to slip down towards the west Kakashi noticed that both Genma and the female of their group were beginning to slow down due to the fact that they hadn't stopped for lunch that day to refuel and re-energise and neither of them possessed the stamina he did anyway. With a nod at the two of them he slipped from view as he leapt from the branch he'd landed on and sprang gracefully to the ground. Genma and Panther upon reaching the branch followed suit and copied his descent, landing in a crouch, one on either side of him before they straightened up.

"Panther, fetch some wood for the fire. Porcupine go see if you can catch some fish from the small stream I sensed over to the east about ten minutes away."

They nodded their acknowledgement of his orders and dashed off, Panther going right as Genma flew to the left. Kakashi moved forward and began to set up sensors and traps, to keep away any enemy's who may stumble upon their temporary rest area, he'd finish the circle once the other two returned. Fifteen minutes later he sat down not to far from the area he'd prepared for the fire and waited for the other two to return, leaning against the nearest tree. Almost as an after thought**,** he slipped his book from his weapons pouch and began to read his precious Icha Icha novel as his thoughts turned once more to their mysterious new Anbu member.

'_What on earth could she be hiding and how the hell has she managed to hide her chakra even from me?'_ He wondered half in awe, half pissed off. He was shaken from his thoughts as Panther herself returned, stepping from the nearby tree line opposite him and placing the large pile of wood she'd collected down on the place he'd indicated. She did so without a single noise passing her lips before she stood up once more and moved to lean against the tree she'd just passed. She rested her back against the rough bark, and slipped off her pack, pulling her ninjatō from behind her and placed it on the ground next to her before pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Kakashi watched her every move under the pretence of reading his book of course, and once more grew angry that he didn't know who his subordinate was. He decided to wait until Genma was back before they teamed up to get some information out of the silent, mysterious kunoichi. As if the thought of his name had summoned him Genma appeared between the trees and stepped out carrying half a dozen dead fish on a string. Kakashi nodded at him and made a few hand signals, blowing a medium sized fireball onto the logs and sticks Panther had collected earlier. Setting up a simple turn spit he took the fish from Genma and stuck three of the fish upon it to cook. He was glad that Genma had already cleaned and prepared the fish, he hated doing it. He looked up at his friend and they both turned to the kunoichi.

She looked up to see the stares of the two shinobi burning holes into her and she shuddered. Watching as Kakashi stood and moved side by side with Genma until they were looming above her. _'Well here we go.'_ she thought with a sigh as Kakashi looked down about to speak.

"I think it's about time you introduced yourself." He said with a growl, his posture indicating the threat that was absent from his sentence.

"Come on girly, I won't let him hurt you. We just wanna know who we're working with. A few words every now and again wouldn't go a miss either."

She nodded wearily and moved to stand up, keeping her back to the tree she'd been relaxing against. The two men took a step back to give her some breathing room and her hands slid up to slowly remove both the cowl covering her hair and the porcelain mask hiding her identity.

"Hello Kakashi." Sakura said as she grinned at him from behind her jade green eyes.

Kakashi looked back in shock at the vision before him. _'Oh kami! I've been eyeing up Sakura! That's about as bad as it could be! How could I do that to her?!'_ He scolded himself bitterly. _'Hey, it's not like you knew who she was.' _The rational side of him reasoned._ 'But I should have known! She's my ex-student for kami's sake!' _He spat back.

"Sakura?" He asked the uncertainty and something neither of the other two ninja could pick up on evident in his voice, as he stepped back a little.

"Is it that bad to see me Kakashi?" She asked regarding him worriedly the happiness at being with her former sensei falling from her face and her heart as an almost scared expression took its place.

"No, of course not. I just didn't expect it to be you…" He trailed off giving his former student the once over from a teachers point of view this time. "I didn't even know you'd applied to be in Anbu, let alone that you got in." He finished finally.

"Shishou didn't want anyone knowing until I was in and neither did I. I knew Naruto would forbid me to join, saying it was far too dangerous among other things, Sasuke even if he was here would never have cared what I did, I learnt that fact along time ago. Sai well it's not like he'd care much if I died or lived either, I'm sure of that. Yamato, well he'd just spend kami knows how long talking me out of it or trying to, and you…" She said looking directly at him. "You'd probably chain me to a tree or knock me out with your sharingan to prevent me from making it to, let alone passing my test. You'd happily have put me in the hospital if it meant I'd miss doing something so dangerous." She told him sadly, the fact that she thought he wouldn't trust her to be able to cope with something like this written clearly on her beautiful face.

"You shouldn't be here Sakura." Kakashi replied giving her the exact response she'd known would come from his lips. "What if you got hurt?" He asked regretting that Tsunade would do this to him, and knowing full well she'd done this for a reason but that reason eluded him in his anger right now.

"What if **you** did?!" She shot back, her fiery temper building within her.

"I… Uh… I should go check the fish…"Genma said hurriedly backing away from the imminent explosion that was sure to erupt between his two friends.

Neither of them paid him any mind as they continued to glare at each other. Kakashi finally ripped the red and white mask from his face leaving him in just his black skin tight mask, so similar to the navy blue one he always wore when in standard Jounin clothing. Her pale eyes took in his dark, mismatched gaze, so familiar and comforting normally, now filled with fury and another emotion she couldn't place.

"If I got hurt I'd die happy that I was serving my village like always, like I've done for years." He finally answered his voice now almost devoid of any emotion.

"Then you have my answer to, don't you!"

"But you're sixteen!" He yelled back.

"So now your ageist?! I never figured you one for any kind of prejudice Kakashi. Aren't you the one who hates to be called old just because you have silver hair?" She asked incredulously, literally spitting with rage at his attitude. "I'm almost seventeen Kakashi! I've been alone with no one but Shishou and Shizune since my parents died last year! I'm old enough to have sex, old enough to live on my own, old enough to know what I want and I'm definitely old enough to be in Anbu! It's not your decision to make! It's mine and I'll do what I like, thank you very much!"

"Like hell you will!" Kakashi ground out, gripping her wrist. "You're going back to the village! Now! I will **not** have you along on this mission!"

"Why? Because you like everyone else thinks I'll screw up? Or that I'll get hurt? Or is it because you just cant handle the fact that the one team member, the **girl** you ignored all those years ago has grown into someone who can take care of herself despite your lack of help and ineptitude?!" She spun out of his grip and stomped off towards the tree once more.

'_Ouch! Well __**that**__ was a little below the belt.'_ Genma thought to himself as he breathed in sharply. _'They'll figure this out soon enough, best to stay out of the firing line for now.'_ He huffed and slid the fish off the spit, replacing them with the other three he'd caught, careful to keep his gaze and hearing off the pair opposite.

Sakura hunched over once more, her knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around them as silent tears slipped down her cheeks. Kakahi stood stiff and silent for a split second, as her words sunk in. With a defeated sigh he slunk forward and crouched down in front of her, using his hand he reached out to raise her chin upwards. She reacted and hit out, smacking his hand away, but looked up none the less. Her jade green eyes normally shining with light and life, now almost lifeless and glistening only with unshed tears. He sighed once more before reaching out again, this time her hand remained in place as his calloused thumb gently swept away the tears leaking from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered gently, his one dark eye and one crimson meeting her pale green ones, as they hinted at an unsaid desire to apologise for all the times he'd abandoned her. "I let you down at every turn. I was never there for you when you needed me and by the time I was you'd already moved on to someone who could give the care and attention you deserved. Tsunade did more for you in letting you join Anbu and helping you get here than I ever did in all the years I was around." He said with regret as he sat down opposite her, his hand still sweeping softly over her tear stained skin. Sakura hiccupped and continued to gaze into his almost hypnotic gaze.

"I should have spent more time with you, given you what you deserved from a teacher. Been the one to help you grow into one of the strongest kunoichi in the village, I should have recognised that despite your talent and amazing abilities you actually needed me just as much as Naruto and Sasuke did, if not more. I'd like to have the chance to at least be your friend now, and teach you anything I still can. If you'll let me that is." He said his eyes pleading as he ceased all movement and his hand cradled her cheek.

"I forgive you and I'd really like that." She whispered as her tears began to dry up and a soft smile appeared on her lips. "You've always been one of my closest friends Kakashi, even when you weren't there I felt safe just knowing you were around somewhere."

Kakashi picked his mask up off the floor and held out his other hand to her, asking her to take it and come with him. She hauled herself off the floor and slipped her delicate hand into his as he led her over to the Genma and the fire. He sat down leaning against the tree he'd left earlier and Sakura moved to sit next to him, her shoulder resting against his. Genma decided he may as well make himself known so slowly he reached up and removed his own mask, popping a fresh toothpick between his lips and gave Sakura a wink and a smirk.

"Hey Pinky." He grinned.

"Genma." She said with a nod and an eye roll at his use of the hated nickname.

"Hungry?" He asked holding out one of the fish to her.

"Starving." She said with a growl as she leaned forward and ripped the fish from his hands and bit into it.

Kakashi and Genma laughed at her and Genma took his own fish and began to eat slowly as Sakura wolfed hers down. "Can I have my other one now please?"

"Sure doll." Genma said handing it over with another smirk.

The rest of the meal passed in silence as the night began to draw in. After finishing her meal and throwing the bones back into the fire she stood up and walked over to her pack. Shouldering it once more she looked at Kakashi and Genma, speaking quietly.

"It's ok if I go take a dip in the stream right?" She asked looking at Kakashi.

"Sure, just don't take to long." Kakashi said looking at up her from behind his book once more.

She skipped away from the pair of them and headed towards the stream. Taking note of where the deepest part of it was she placed her pack on the ground, and opened it pulling out her towel, soap and shampoo. Once that was done, she pulled her long gloves off, unlatched her breast plate, placing that on top of her neatly folded gloves, pulled her boots and shin guards off leaving her in nothing but her skin tight black lycra cat suit. Giving the surrounding area a quick once over she satisfied herself that Genma was not in the surrounding area, she slipped out of her suit and folded it on top of the rest of her clothing along with her panties she'd just removed. She then proceeded to unwrap the bindings from her chest before eventually slipping quickly and silently into the cool water. She let out a small sigh of pleasure as the tension in her muscles eased into relaxation.

xXx

Kakashi watched out of the corner of his eye as Genma began to stand and walk away.

"Genma." He growled a warning, his eyes still focused on his book.

"What? Someone has to make sure our precious Cherry Blossom is safe." He said with a shrug as he went to move off again.

"Genma! Stay… away… from… her!" Kakashi snarled having moved so fast even Genma couldn't detect it and he was now in front of the orally fixated Anbu, a dark look on his normally even face.

"Ok, ok Kakashi. Sheesh! It's not like she's your woman." He said moving to sit back down.

"…" Kakashi opened his mouth to retort but no words came and suddenly a shriek erupted through the forest.

"Sakura!" They both yelled in unison as they darted towards the stream.

"Agh! Kakashi! Genma! What the hell are you doing?" She yelled covering her top half with her arms and grateful that her bottom half was still covered by the water.

"We heard you scream. What happened Sakura?" Kakashi asked appearing waist deep in the water in front of her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest to cover her more fully.

She pushed herself tight against him so that Genma couldn't catch a glimpse of her naked chest. "I… I… Well I washed and then I washed my hair and I ducked my head under the water to rinse out the soap and… and as I came up from under the water a frog jumped on my head!" She screeched, shivering slightly.

"A frog?" Kakashi asked with a smirk as he began to chuckle.

Sakura shivered once more at the memory of the slimy creature nestling into her wet hair and moved to step away from Kakashi, swatting him on the arm. "It's **not** funny Kakashi!" She yelped with an indignant look.

"Um… Sakura?" He asked with a hint of amusement.

"What?!" She snapped annoyed that he was making fun of her, as Genma laughed loudly from the shore as well.

"You're still naked Sakura." He deadpanned.

"Eeek!" She squealed, burying herself in Kakashi's chest once more as she turned her head away to hide the dark crimson blush staining her cheeks.

She felt rather than heard Kakashi chuckle at her embarrassment once more, as he turned to Genma. "You should leave now."

"Aw come on Kakashi, how come you get to stay and see her naked?" He whined playfully.

"Genma…" He growled once more. "I'm not sticking around to see her naked either but I'm telling you to go now so she can get dressed again. So go!" His voice deepening and containing a hidden threat of violence if the brunette Anbu didn't leave that second.

"Fine, fine. Out of all the eligible Bachelors in the village though I never thought you'd be the first to see Konoha's innocent little Blossom in all her glory…" He trailed off and vanished from sight as one of Kakashi's kunai embedded itself in the tree just behind his ear.

"I'll go now, hurry up and get dressed though ok?" He asked pointedly looking away from her at all times and trying desperately to ignore the fact the she was pressed up tight against him.

"Ok." She whispered keeping her gaze from his as she flushed again.

And with those words Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke leaving her alone in the middle of the stream once more. Her arms were now crossed across her bare chest again as she searched for their chakra signals. She found them right where they said they'd be next to the fire and she breathed a sigh of relief. Stepping out of the water her eyes still wary she snatched up her small towel and dried herself quickly, she slipped her black underwear back on and wrapped her bindings over her breasts once more, slipping her black one piece back on, she pulled her gloves up over her arms, and latched her armour plate and boots back in place. She squeezed every last drop of moisture out of her towel and folded it once more, placing it on top of her bag along with her toiletries. Bending down she picked up her pack once more, hefted it onto her back and made her way back to the sleeping area as the moonlight guided her way.

Arriving back at their resting spot she picked up her cowl and mask, glad that the tension from earlier had finally completely dissipated and he was allowing her to stay on this mission. As she thought this she moved next to the fire, noticing Kakashi had finally eaten his food. _'So he's still keeping his face hidden from me?'_ She thought disappointedly. Then a wicked idea hit her and a malevolent smile lit her face. Kakashi looked up as she walked towards him and an odd feeling of fear hit him. She was planning something, and he was going to be on the receiving end of it, he didn't like that gleam in her eyes. _'Afraid? Why am I afraid of Sakura?_' he thought to himself but one look at the grin spread across Sakura's sweet features told him he had every right to be afraid and he was, he truly was.

"Kakashi?" She asked, her voice sugary sweet, set even Genma on the alert as he shuddered at the dark look in her eyes. But of course she ignored him completely, her sights set on Kakashi alone.

"Sakura?" He asked warily, backing up as much as possible whilst pressed against the tree.

She crawled forward on her hands and knees, eyeing him with a glint shining within the depths. She stopped before him her hands resting on his knees as she rose to meet his gaze. He placed his book down and crossed his arms across his chest, looking deep into her pale green orbs. Reaching out he gripped her wrists in his large, strong hands and held her at arms length as he tried to figure out exactly what she was planning, but even his genius mind couldn't come up with a single thing and he shrugged at Genma as the older jounin raised an eyebrow pointedly at him.

"Kakashi. I think it's only fair…" She began with a smirk before Kakashi's voice broke in.

"Sakura. I don't know what you're planning but whatever it is, the answers no." He told her with certainty.

"I just want a quick peek under your mask. I swear I won't tell Naruto or anyone else." She wheedled, gently smiling at him.

"No Sakura." He told her firmly.

"Pleeeeaaassseee…" She whined, pouting sadly.

"No." He replied turning away, the pout had almost caused him to yield but he was resolute.

It was then that Sakura played her trump card. "You saw me naked." She said pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"No… I wasn't… I didn't…" He spluttered extremely grateful for the presence of his trusty mask right now. Truth was he had caught a view of her naked body in it's entirety, even below the water thanks to his sharingan, but he hadn't meant to look, he'd tried desperately not to but he had caught a glimpse of her and he'd been unable to get the image completely out of his head ever since, even Icha Icha hadn't quite provided the level of distraction as usual.

"Well now I think that proves my point don't you? It's only fair Kakashi." She told him moving forward and pushing his legs apart to kneel between them.

"Sakura…" He growled warningly his hands moving up to push her away a little.

"Don't be stingy Kakashi, it's a fair trade, in fact you got a much better deal than I did. Now don't be such a grump and just hold still." She told him slapping his hands away before pulling closer and kneeling up once more as her hands moved slowly up to the edge of his mask.

Genma watched the entire interaction with a wide grin on his face._ 'Poor Kakashi.'_ He thought almost laughing out loud at his friend. _'It's obvious he'll never be able to resist that girl's requests and a whole month or more of this? He'll have a nervous breakdown before it's time to return home.'_ Genma chuckled.

The couple near him didn't even notice his quiet laughter as Sakura's heart began to beat furiously when her fingers slipped beneath the rim of Kakashi's black mask. His hands slid up to grip her waist but neither paid much attention as they both held their breath, slowly inch by inch she rolled down his mask, their eyes locked onto each others as it slipped over his straight slim nose and down over his cheeks coming to rest bunched up under his chin. Sakura finally pulled her gaze from Kakashi's and leaned back to view his newly revealed face.

'_He's… he's so…'_ Sakura gasped in her head.

'_He's so handsome!'_ Her inner voice yelled punching the air in happiness. _'Cha! This was __**so**__ worth him glimpsing our body!'_

'_It damn well was not!' _Sakura moaned in mortification. _'Shut up and let me enjoy this!' _She snarled at her inner self.

'_Hmph! Fine whatever…' _Her inner voice said angrily.

Sakura quickly drank in every detail of his handsome face, from the ragged scar trailing down from above his left eyebrow, over his left eye and finishing upon his cheek. To the square, masculine, clean shaven jaw line. The pale otherwise flawless skin, high cheek bones that set off his slim cheeks giving him a look that most noble men would kill to have and the difference between his dark droopy eye and his sharingan one set off his face perfectly. It was easy to see why he'd had so many conquests in his past. He was the kind of man most women would dream about being with. Sakura made sure to save and memorize every last detail in case she didn't get to see it for a long time.

"Um guys?" Genma said half worried, half amused.

"Hmm?" Kakashi asked finally noticing him once more.

"Um breathe?" Genma said with a smirk.

Sakura and Kakashi turned back to look at each other, taking a deep cleansing breath, the spell now broken. Kakashi's hands flew off her waist, as she ripped hers away from holding his face. She scrambled backwards, falling on her butt with a yelp as Kakashi's hands quickly pulled his mask back up in place. Sakura sat on the opposite side of the fire from them her porcelain mask back in place to hide the raging blush that refused to fade from her otherwise pale features.

Kakashi cleared his throat and unrolled the scroll he'd been given that morning and outlined their mission. They listened intently as he explained the job more fully.

"Matsuhara Yamakeshi, the current Daimyo of Valley has had three assassination attempts on his life already, the country is in unrest. His family are scared, his two young children have been sent to stay with relatives, and they have as yet no idea who is behind the attempts. Every one of the attempts has either failed or been foiled by means of his personal bodyguards. One of whom is now dead, due to stepping in the way of a poisoned arrow, intended for Matsuhara-san himself of course. Our job is to ascertain exactly whom is behind these attempts, and if possible why they are doing so before we execute them ourselves. Is any of this unclear?" He asked looking at the two ninja around the fire.

"Understood Taichou." Genma nodded. _'Every mission we've been on since I became an Anbu it feels so strange to call someone younger Taichou but I have to admit he was Anbu way before I was and he is far more skilled.'_

"Panther?" Kakashi turned to her smaller form and asked her the same question. "Understand the mission?"

"H... hai Senpai!" She replied breaking out of her daze and going over everything he'd said once more.

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched at that. _'Senpai? When the hell did she start calling me senpai?' _He wondered. _'Not that it's a bad thing but it does kind of make me feel old to hear it from Sakura's lips. At least it's better than her calling me Sensei like Naruto still insists on doing.' _He almost sighed but with a shake of his head those thoughts drifted further away at least for now.

"Very well, you should both get some rest now. I'll take first watch and we'll be leaving first thing in the morning." He said with a nod in both their directions before leaping into a tree, bouncing from branch to branch until her reached a height he deemed suitable to keep watch on his two subordinates and the surrounding forest for dangers. He settled down to a comfortable position, long wiry muscled legs out stretched before him, orange book in hand as he made to start reading.

Sakura and Genma nodded at each other muttered a quiet goodnight then each reached into their packs pulled out their bed rolls, spread them on the ground and lay down upon them, masks and armour discarded for the sake comfort, ninjatō's within easy reach as they settled down for the night, one on either side of the fire. Both keeping as close as possible to the fire without being in danger of catching fire themselves.

xXx

Sakura fell asleep almost immediately due to the exhausting pace from earlier, her head resting on her arms as a make shift pillow, as she lay on her side. Genma meanwhile stretched out comfortably on his back, one arm up and around the back of his head, the other at his side as he used his pack as a pillow. Kakashi watched as his long time friends breathing eventually became shallow and steady indicating he had indeed fallen asleep. Once he was sure he wasn't being watched he shifted his gaze to their only female team mate.

His mind ran through everything that had occurred that day, from looking her up and down when she first entered Anbu headquarters, to being given this mission, then her silent travel all day without a hint of complaint at the fact that the hadn't stopped travelling since they first set off, finally finding out it was Sakura, his Sakura behind that mask and that seductive figure….

"Ara kamisama!" He groaned as he realised he'd been doing it again. "The one woman I could have finally taken an interest in after so long being celibate and she turns out to be my former student!" _'Someone up there must be laughing at me so hard right now.' _He thought with a clenching of his fist. _'Tsunade knew it was Sakura and she deliberately sent her on this mission with me and Genma… but why?' _Then a thought struck him like a bolt of clear blue lighting._ 'What purpose can me having some kind of attraction to Sakura possibly have for the Hokage? What the hell is she thinking?!'_ He wondered as he rattled his brain for an answer.

He was sure now that **that** was her plan, he'd seen the hidden smirks, the ones she thought he hadn't noticed and heard the hints at innuendo she'd made, but whatever her game was he wouldn't fall into her trap. He was determined to maintain a perfectly professional relationship with Sakura, no matter how frustrated it may leave him, he wouldn't allow it to develop any further than a subtle glance every now and again. He'd allow himself a hidden look every now and again, after all if the Hokage deemed it ok for something to possibly happen then a harmless look was permitted.

With that in mind he chanced a quick look at the pink haired teen once more and was shocked to see her eyes were open again and she was looking up at him. He gave her a small nod as an indication he knew she was watching and patted the branch next to him. Sakura took the hint immediately and bending into a crouch she made it to the branch in one swift movement. He raised an eyebrow at what should have been an almost impossible feat for even the most skilled Anbu, yet Sakura had made it seem as if she were merely scaling a five foot wall not an ten foot vertical jump onto a branch not much wider then her petite frame itself.

Raising from her crouch she moved to sit as close to Kakashi as possible, her hip resting against his feet. "What's up?" He asked her after a few moments of silence in which she fidgeted uncomfortably, her slim legs dangling over the edge of the branch.

"Oh nothing." She answered flippantly giving him a smile that was obviously fake.

"Sakura." He warned in his stern, teacher's voice. The same one he'd used time and again on Sasuke and Naruto when they were arguing over something trivial back in their genin days.

"I was just wondering why you let me stay after you found out it was me." She said sneaking a glance at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Would you have listened even if I carried you back to Hokage tower myself?" He asked realising this would turn into a full on discussion, he closed his book reluctantly and replaced it in his weapons holster, looking at her seriously.

"Kakashi that's not an answer." She sagged at his avoidance of her question.

He sighed deeply at the hurt in her voice and made a decision, generally not one for close contact or contact at all for that matter he'd only done so earlier to protect Sakura from Genma's leering but right now it seemed the right thing to do. It wasn't like they weren't close anyway after everything the team had gone through.

"Come here." He said motioning for her to join him.

"What?" She hissed uncertain of what he was doing.

"Don't question me, just come here." He answered a hint of annoyance mixed in with a soft commanding tone.

She looked up at him and did as she was told, moving towards him. She sat between his now open legs, in the same position as when they'd argued earlier, arms going round raised up knees. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her to him, her back now flush against his hard, defined chest, then he placed his legs around her smaller frame and crossed them at the ankle, as he leaned his head back gazing at the star strewn sky.

"Honestly?" He asked her unsure quite why himself.

"Yes, honestly." She told him raising her head to look at his profile as he watched the moon slip behind a cloud.

"I don't completely know." He sighed shifting his gaze back down to her. "I just wanted to have the time to make up for all the times I failed you in the past and I enjoyed seeing you again. I've missed the team more than I let on." He answered simply with a shrug.

"See I knew you were a big softy really." She teased with a giggle.

"Am not." He ground out, but ending up chuckling half way through despite his insistence.

"Oh yes you are Kakashi, I don't know why you wear that mask so much though." She began changing the subject and giving him a gentle tickle type poke in the ribs causing him to squirm a little before continuing. "It's not like you're ugly or anything."

He sighed and leaned his head back once more, his gaze glancing up at the midnight blue sky dotted with white shinning stars. "It's complicated." He replied keeping his gaze from meeting with hers.

"So humour me, it's not like I have anywhere else to be." She answered raising her self and twisting around to face him with determination on her face. "We're friends aren't we? You said it yourself earlier or was that just a line to make me stop crying?"

"Sakura." He said sadly before it changed to resignation. "We're friends, I wasn't just saying it."

"So tell me. You always seemed to know everything about me back when we were a team, so don't you think its time you return the favour?"

"You're a tough woman to beat Sakura Haruno." He said teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah I know that's why you love me. Now spill." She shot back with a grin.

Kakashi chuckled at that comment outwardly but inwardly he groaned. _'Did she have to use that choice of words?' _He asked himself.

"Fine. I'll tell you but you might wanna sit back down before you fall." He answered with a grin.

"I will if you take off that stupid mask." She parried.

With a huff his slim, calloused fingers reached up to the edge of his constant barrier between his facial expressions and the rest of the world. One tug and it slid down his face and coiled around his neck once more.

"Happy now?" He asked her with a raise of his right eyebrow.

"Very." She replied with a grin.

"Good. Now sit the hell down before you give me a heart attack." He answered his voice tainted with worry. She had perfect chakra control but that didn't mean he would stop worrying about her.

She did as he asked and snuggled back into his torso, her head resting on his shoulder as he slipped his arms back around her, feeling safer with her in his arms.

"Sooo?" She asked awaiting an answer to her earlier question.

His gaze fixed on the sky as the reasons he wore it slipped from his lips. "You know who my father was right?" He asked her unsure whether she actually did or not.

"Of course, I've heard his story. I… Um… I looked through his file one day when Tsunade asked me to put it back in place…" She said uncertainty creeping into her words as she hoped he wouldn't be mad at her.

His only reaction however was a smirk now so clearly evident, not just by the crinkle of his right eye but the actual upturn of his lips as the moonlight shone upon his handsome face.

"Well then you know why he fell from grace in our village and how he was shunned by all before finally commiting suicide when I was young and how even after his death most people considered him a disgrace."

Sakura nodded and looked up at him whispering. "You don't have to talk about this Kakashi. I'm sorry I forced you to." She told him deeply regretting this line of questioning. _'Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut Haruno?'_ She berated herself.

"It's ok, were friends right? Friends are supposed to talk about things, even the painful things."

"Yeah I guess so." She answered back happy that he was still talking to her after what she'd made him confess.

"Well after he died I was tired of people comparing the two of us, saying how alike in personality and appearance we were. So I donned the mask and became the picture of perfection as far as shinobi are concerned, making myself as little like him as humanly possible. I followed every letter in the book to a fault refusing to differ from it. Except things changed when I became a jounin at thirteen, my team was given a mission, my other team members Minato Namikaze our team leader, and Rin, our medic gave me gifts for becoming a jounin. Obito Uchiha, well he arrived late with an excuse about some old lady… I told him he was useless. We had much the same relationship as Naruto and Sasuke did." He said shifting a little to get more comfy before continuing his story, no longer really relating to the reasons behind his mask but he wanted to finish the tale before moving onto the other reason he wore it, and he just felt it right to tell Sakura something about his past and share the reasons for his many idiosyncrasies' with her.

"Well we were sent on a mission that day, we were sent to destroy a bridge and as we made our way to our target, we noticed we were being followed. Being the stubborn, foolhardy teen that I was I targeted the Iwagakure nin and rushed head first into an attack with my newly developed technique…"

"Chidori." She breathed listening intently to every word but unable to keep silent at that point.

"Precisely." He replied before continuing. "The guy used shadow clones, I attacked them uselessly and got myself stabbed in the shoulder for my troubles and stupidity. I only survived thanks to Minato-sama diving at the man in time to save my life, earning me a katana in the shoulder rather then ending up dead. He took us somewhere safe, Rin treated my wounds and when Minato came back it was to find me and Obito at each others throats with me calling him a coward for freezing up on the battle field and then Minato-sama began berating me for using the Chidori when my eyes weren't fast enough to react to it. That night Obito couldn't sleep, he spoke to Minato-sama and he explained to him about my father and why I was the way I was and the next day we split up, Minato going one way, Rin, Obito and I heading the other with me as leader."

Sakura fidgeted a little, uncomfortable against the rough bark of the tree. Once she'd resumed her previous still, silence Kakashi spoke up again.

"We were ambushed, they captured Rin and Obito said he was going after her. Being the uptight prick that I was and determined not to follow in my fathers footsteps I told him our mission was more important than saving a friend, he then hit me and told me my father was a true hero when he stopped to save his friends even at the detriment to his mission. He went one way to save Rin, I walked the other to our mission. Obito found where they were keeping Rin while I continued to think on his words, he began to plan his attack but he was observed by an Iwagakure Nin using an invisibility justu, I arrived in time to save Obito from being hit by a Kunai with the crappy excuse that I believed he couldn't do it alone and took the hit intended for him. I lost my left eye, Obito was scared but finally activated his sharingan for the first time, saw the attacker and killed him. We worked together to save Rin, hitting the other Iwagakure Nin and saving her in the process but he caused the weakened cave to collapse in the hopes of killing us off. As the rocks fell Obito pushed me out of the way saving my life but effectively ending his own in the process as his entire right side was crushed under the deluge. He offered me his left eye along with his sharingan as a gift for reaching jounin and a final present. And once Rin had implanted it successfully we had to leave Obito's body behind due to another rock fall. Minato-sama arrived and saved us both and after that I kinda adopted all the habits that I'd always berated Obito for, being late due to spending time at the memorial stone, the bad excuses are something else from him and I became like my father and Obito once more, adopting the fact that team work should come before the rules." He finished sadly.

"So that's why you're always late, why you come up with such pitiful excuses for your tardiness, why you have that scar over your eye, how you got your sharingan and why you tried so hard to get Sasuke and Naruto to work as team, and me to of course."

"Yeah." He answered his eyes still glued to the sky above them.

"So you wore the mask so you wouldn't be constantly compared to your father, who by the way I think was very heroic, but I don't understand why you still wear it."

"Well it was always fun to hear you guys guess what lay beneath it and there is another reason." He teased attempting to lighten the mood once more.

"And that would be?" She asked picking up on the change.

"Women." He replied simply.

"What?!" She asked loudly.

"Shh, not so loud." He chuckled watching as Genma's slumbering form returned to a perfect stillness before he elaborated. "Every time I take this mask off women seem to swoon or stare, most of the time a bit of both. Rather like you did earlier actually, forgetting to breath and all."

"You forgot too baka!" She snapped with a swat of his arm. "Besides big headed much?" She teased digging a finger into his side once again.

"Oh but you certainly seemed to like what you saw Sakura-chan, so I don't think it's all in my mind do you?" He retorted the smirk on his face widening until it turned into an actual smile.

"Shut up." She huffed. "Hey. I've never seen you smile before. Mind you I've never seen you smirk or any other kind of facial expression except in your right eye, but you should definitely smile more, it suits you." She told him, her eyes currently saving every last inch of his smile to memory, something to remember for the future.

His laughter rumbled from his chest as he hugged her just a little tighter, bringing his gaze back down to meet hers he locked his mismatched eyes with hers before speaking again.

"You should get some sleep. You'll be dead to the world in the morning otherwise and I don't think me carrying you for the entire day would be good for either of us."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not that much of a weakling you know. I'm an Anbu aren't I?"

"Yes you are, but you're also my charge and I say you need sleep, so go."

"Superiority complex anyone?" She smirked at him dashing forward and out of his grip before he could tickle her mercilessly. "Good night Kakashi."

"Good night Sakura-chan." He replied with a grin as he pulled the black material pooled under his chin back up over his face and over most of his nose.

Kakashi watched as she jumped to a branch about five foot below, quickly swinging around it as a gymnast would a bar and landing on her feet in a perfect landing, gentle as the breeze and quiet as a mouse. She raised a hand in one last acknowledgement before slipping back into her sleeping bag and snuggling under the covers, falling asleep almost immediately, the warm, fuzzy feeling from Kakashi's arms keeping her content.

Resting his head back against the tree his mind whirled with a million thoughts. _'What the hell is Tsunda playing at?'_ Being the main one but other things flitted through his mind to such as _'Ara kami! I spent all morning eyeing up Sakura, then I saw her naked! We argued, we sorted it out and now after seeing every last inch of her uncovered body I have to spend close to a month or possibly more in her company! I'm doomed, completely doomed, not to mention I'm going straight to hell for my thoughts.'_

Kakashi groaned, running his hand through his spiky silver hair as he spoke quietly to nobody but himself. "Tsunade you're a cruel torturer. I'd rather face Ibiki than what you're putting me through right now. You knew exactly what would happen, I have no doubt of that now, as for your reasoning however I'm at a total loss when it comes to that. I'm sure you'll explain at some point but until then I don't want to hear your name mentioned again. You have a dark heart Lady Hokage."

That said he slouched down making himself comfy and retrieved his book, determined to wipe any thoughts of Sakura from his mind as he concentrated on the pages before him. He was in for a restless night and he knew it.

xXx

"Hey Pinky." Came Genma's voice in the morning, rousing Sakura from her dream world and back to reality. "Time to get up."

"Don't call me Pinky." She growled sitting up groggily and fixing him with an intent glare.

"Now, now Sakura, no assassination attempts on your team mates." Came Kakashi's overly cheery voice from behind her as he handed her a coffee.

Sakura growled at his happy face, snatched the coffee and drank it gratefully. "Still not a morning person then I take it, Sakura-chan?" He asked amused at her grumpiness.

"Sod off Kakashi!" She snarled sipping her coffee and turning round to fix him with her stare instead.

"I'm hurt Sakura, how could you talk to me like that after all these years?" He asked feigning distress.

"Hurt?! You?!" She spat pointing a black painted nail at him. "The only thing that would hurt you was if I took that damn book from you and threw it into the fire! You're almost as bad as Sai! The only time you're ever upset or show any kind of emotions is if someone threatens your precious porn!" She shrieked in earnest.

"Kakashi my man, I think she knows you better than even you guessed." Genma chuckled looking between the pair of them.

"It would seem so." Kakashi said a look of thoughtfulness crossing his face but then his eye swept into a crinkle as he smirked. Leaning closer to Sakura and whispering in her ear he spoke so quietly that Genma couldn't hear what he was saying. "There are other things that would scare me a lot more than that though. So don't think you know me completely, just yet Blossom. You'll have to earn that."

The breath coasting over her neck as he whispered almost lovingly over the shell of her ear sent shivers down her spine and she tingled almost with excitement at his words. "And how do I earn it then?" She scoffed.

"Oh I don't know yet, but we'll figure something out." He grinned leaning away from her once more. Grabbing an apple from his pack he checked it for any bruising before tossing it at her.

She caught it and viciously bit a chunk out of it, causing both men to glance at each other and back away from the violent kunoichi slightly. Sakura felt a small smirk tug at her lips at that, Genma the worlds biggest flirt and self proclaimed play boy and the great Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake were scared of her just because of her morning personality? She found that to be most amusing. Giving another giggle she set down her apple core and empty coffee cup, turning to her pack she reached in, grabbed her hair brush and set about brushing her just below shoulder length, bubble gum coloured hair. Once brushed free of any knots she tied it in a French plait, leaving the bangs that hung over her face to cascade down the front, then flipping the braid in half she secured it with another hair tie, making sure it was tight, so that the plait now looped back up towards her head and was fully out of her way.

Taking out her toothbrush and toothpaste she rinsed out her coffee mug, filled it with clean water and set about brushing her teeth, spitting out the remains and pouring the now soiled water on top of it and replaced her hygiene tools back in their special pouches. Once she'd tied her bag back up having made sure to tidy away every last thing she had brought with her she picked up her ninjatō and hefted her pack onto her shoulder looking expectantly at the two men before her.

"Are we going then?" She asked with a grin.

Having made sure to leave no trace of their temporary rest area, Kakashi nodded his head at Genma, then back at Sakura before slipping his mask into place. Sakura and Genma followed suit and they took off into the trees, once more, Kakashi out in front, Sakura behind him and Genma bringing up the rear. The entire time they travelled that morning Sakura could feel Genma's eyes shifting to her body every now and again. With a groan she turned to him, whilst still keeping an eye out on her way ahead.

"Porcupine, if you don't quit looking at my ass, I'm going to end up shoving my foot up yours! Understand?" She snarled.

"I got it Panther." He answered voice sounding a little unsure, missing his normally upbeat, teasing manner.

Sakura moved up to keep pace with Kakashi and felt his gaze shift to her for a split second before turning back ahead as if nothing had happened that was until he spoke.

"Would you have said the same thing to me?" He asked sounding as though he were just asking for the time of day.

"You weren't checking out my ass!" She hissed chancing a look at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Humour me." He replied, voice blasé, the look on his face underneath both his masks however was teasing and highly amused.

"Ok fine. If you were looking at my ass, I wouldn't have threatened you. I'd probably have just gone ahead and done it." She replied with a small smirk.

"Oh I highly doubt that Sakura, you'd never hurt your ex-sensei. We both know that.." He answered, his head turning to hers again.

"I hate you Kakashi-senpai." She whispered almost inaudibly.

"I like you to Sakura-chan." He whispered back with a chuckle before moving forward to be out in front once more. Sakura fell back in line, purposefully ignoring Genma's glances every now and again.

The rest of the morning passed in silence as the trees they were travelling through slowly changing from large green Sycamores to stately Pine trees as they got closer with every step to their destination. The sun rose higher in the sky as they continued, beating down on them and causing even Kakashi to feel the growing tiredness and heat exhaustion his two team mates were beginning to suffer from. With a glance back he leapt onto the largest branch he could see ahead of him and stopped. Sakura and Genma landed a few seconds behind him, crouched down on the large stiff branch before raising themselves straight beside him.

"We'll stop here for lunch." Kakashi told them, scanning the surrounding area.

Gemna sat down on the branch above them, leaning back against the tree and pulling his rations from his pack along with a bottle of water, raising his mask above his head as he gulped down the cold fluid gratefully.

Sakura leaned back against the large tree and was just about to shift around to pull her own water from her pack, when a hand reached out and passed her a bottle. She looked up to see Kakashi extending his bottle towards her. She took it with a nod before she pulled off her mask and drank down half the bottle rather quickly.

Kakashi's hand reached out and stopped her at that point. "You should go careful, you'll get sick if you drink like that."

"I know Senpai, I **am** a medic nin in case you'd forgotten."

"I hadn't forgotten." He said sounding weary.

"What's the matter Wolf?" Genma asked looking down at him curiously.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Kakashi replied flippantly brushing his worries aside.

"Senpai?" Sakura's sweet voice asked.

"It's nothing. Both of you I'm fine, don't worry ok?" He told them taking the bottle from Sakura's hands and drinking the cool fluid down.

Kakashi pulled his well thumbed book from his pocket and crouched on the branch a little away from Sakura giving both her and Genma time to eat their energy bars while he tried hard to keep his thoughts from the conversation with Sakura earlier by engaging in his favourite past time, Icha Icha. _'Fact is you __**were**__ checking out her ass just yesterday weren't you chikan?'_ His own voice resounded in his head. _'I am__** not**__ a pervert!'_ He argued back knowing that was the whole truth seeing as he had even called himself that just yesterday, but he wasn't in any mood to admit it just now.

Sakura tilted her head to the side as she watched the internal struggle obviously going on in his head, as his unoccupied hand bunched into a fist. _'I don't know what's going on Kakashi but something's wrong and I __**will**__ find out what!'_ She thought determinedly. Getting up from her seated position she moved forward and leaned over Kakashi trying to catch a quick peak at the books he always seemed to be so fascinated with. She'd always wondered why they held such reverence in his eyes and well she just plain wanted to see what all the fuss was about, but being to scared to buy a copy herself and she certainly wasn't about to ask the Pervy Sage for a copy, this was the best way she decided.

Kakashi sensed her behind him and when she leaned over, obviously trying to catch a glimpse of his book, he moved quickly to shut it and put it away from her eyes. Sakura had anticipated this however and before he had a chance to do so, her hand shot out and gripped his wrist holding it still. Her eyes widened and she gasped, letting go of his hand she backed away her hand covering her mouth as she pressed her back against the trunk of the tree. Kakashi sighed and replaced his book in his weapons pouch turning to look at her. The look of pure shock on her face made him feel pretty bad, he should have stopped her from reading the page. _'Why the hell did I let her look at it?'_ He admonished himself as he moved towards her.

Standing in front of her, he moved forward a step and she visibly stiffened. She pointed at him then dropped her arm back to her side too shaken to say or do anything more. He pushed forward till they were inches apart and reached his hand out to hers. She jumped as if stung and turned her flushed face from his. Gripping her other wrist in his hand he looked at her for a second before speaking to her.

"You weren't meant to see that." He said quietly.

"You shouldn't be reading that filth and in public! It's…. It's…." Unable to finish she sunk back into silence, her face still resolutely turned away from him.

"I shouldn't have let you see that. I'm sorry, that was my fault."

"It's ok." She said waving his hand away. "I just wasn't expecting** that!**" She pointed distractedly in his vague direction.

"Aww is the big bad Wolf corrupting the sweet little kitty cat with his porn?" Genma asked jumping down to the branch the pair were currently on, mask once more in place, hiding his very amused grin.

Kakashi turned round and snarled deeply at him, while Sakura just flushed a deeper shade of red and refused to look at either of them. Kakashi sighed and figured he'd just make it up to her later. _'Just one more thing I've done wrong.' _He thought before speaking.

"We should get going now, we should reach the Daimyo's mansion by tomorrow morning so lets make the most of the rest of the day shall we?"

"Hai Senpai." Sakura said returning to some form of normality and moving around Kakashi and Gemna to move off once more.

"After you Taichou." Genma said waiting for Kakashi to move off.

With a last look at Sakura he leapt forward and was quickly swallowed by the foliage ahead of them. Sakura nodded once at Genma, pulled her mask back on and slipped her cowl back over her pink hair and dashed off after their silver haired captain. Genma shook his head, _'You'd almost think they were a couple.'_ He thought to himself before following Sakura's slowly disappearing form.

Kakashi pulled out his book and read as they travelled, his head occasionally turning to view Sakura, but every time he did she turned her head and pretended to be viewing the leaves of some far off tree or watching her footing as she either landed on a new branch or leapt from a previous one. He huffed after the tenth time of that and finally gave up for the rest of the journey.

As night slipped across the sky he decided they might as well bed down now, they were close to their destination and he didn't see the point in pushing themselves when they would be at the Daimyo's door before the sun even finished rising in the sky tomorrow. With a hand signal he directed the pair of them to follow him to the forest floor and they obligingly did so. All three landing on the springy, moss covered ground in unison before moving off to do the exact same things they had done the night before, Sakura gathering wood for the fire, Genma catching their supper and Kakashi setting up their primary defences.

Once all three were done with their respective tasks the three of them sat around the fire, cooking their fish and relaxing as much as possible for they knew their true mission began tomorrow, the minute they arrived at the Daimyo's mansion in the morning. Kakashi leaned against a tree, his legs stretched out flat in front of him and his trusty book in his hand, his Anbu mask still in place as his eyes scanned the pages. Sakura shook her head and ignored him, opting instead to clean and sharpen her ninjatō. She slid it from its saya and slid the cloth from inside her pack and ran it very carefully over the blade of it. After that was done she pulled her whetstone from her pack and began to run it over the blade of her ninjatō. Genma watched her do this with admiration.

'_The girl takes her job seriously._' He thought to himself. _'Hatake can't fault her for that.'_

Once it was sharpened to her satisfaction, she slid her weapon back into its saya and lay her bedroll down flat and sat down upon it. Genma decided he might as well do the same, and set about making up his own bed roll. Kakashi glanced over his book at the pair of them and moved to stand up.

"I'll take first watch." He informed them as he moved to take up a perch in the nearest tree with the thickest branches.

They nodded their understanding and both settled down to rest, Genma rolled over to face away from the fire and Sakura who was on the opposite side and relaxed into a comfortable position quickly. Sakura on the other hand, lay down and appeared to be resting but Kakashi could see she was clearly not going to be sleeping anytime soon. He turned his attention back to his book and began to read when he felt eyes watching him, he looked down and sure enough Sakura was watching him again. With a soft sigh he put his book away and tilted his head as an invitation for her to join him.

Silently she leapt to the branch he was currently resting on and promptly sat down in his lap. He raised an eyebrow at her under his red and white mask and he heard a quiet giggle escape her lips as she raised her masked face to view his. With another sigh he whipped his red and white off and looked down at her expectantly. She pulled her own mask off and then pointed to his black, skin tight one.

"That one to Kakashi." She said in an almost sing song voice.

"Sakura…" He sighed with an annoyed glance at her.

"Think of it as my compensation for reading that filth you call a novel earlier." She told him with a grin.

"Every little thing I do wrong you're going to turn it round on me and use it to get what you want aren't you?" He asked her with a groan.

"Hell yeah!" She replied.

He shook his head and pulled the tight black material down over his face, to rest under his chin. She smiled up at him sweetly and he rolled his eyes at her turning his gaze to the night sky.

"My books aren't that bad you know." He sighed.

"Really? Could have fooled me. What I read was pretty bad." She mumbled as her face flushed crimson at the memory of what she'd read earlier.

"And yet you held my hand steady in order to read it." He replied with an eyebrow raise.

"I wouldn't have done if I'd known it would be that bad!" She squeaked back, moving away from him.

"Sakura, come back." She settled back down in his lap almost reluctantly and he slipped an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry I let you see that. I should have known better."

"It was my fault not yours. I just didn't expect that!" Her blush deepened at that statement.

"Does this mean you'll stay away from my books from now on?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Go away!" She growled quietly.

He pulled her back to lie flat against his chest and the pair of them lay still and silent with their eyes closed for a while.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Do I really have to refrain from killing Genma if he keeps staring at my ass?"

Kakashi laughed loudly at that and she could feel the vibrations rumbling through his chest, against her back. "I don't think Lady Hokage would be best pleased if I had to report that Genma was killed as a result of her beloved apprentice taking offence to his wandering eyes now do you?"

She sighed. "No, but he keeps staring and I'm going to do **something** to him if he tries anything more than that."

"Ok fair enough, if he tries anything more than just looking I'll allow you to give him a beating, maybe I'll even join in. But he's a man and a very dirty minded one, you can't blame him for staring when there's a pretty female in the room. It's a natural reaction for someone like him."

"Hmph." She replied causing him the chuckle again.

'_Yare! She hasn't noticed me watching her yet. I best quit while I'm ahead, or rather while I still have a head attached to my shoulders.'_ He sighed in relief.

"What's the plan for the mission?"

"Well we'll meet with the Daimyo first thing in the morning, I've been informed in the scroll that they have two rooms for us to sleep in, one for Genma and I, the other for you. Rooms in the same corridor as the Daimyo himself, I might add. We'll deposit our packs and set up traps and things to make sure our belongings are safe and not tampered with, then we'll split up and scout out the area and every piece of security they have. At lunch time we'll meet up, discuss what we've found. We'll have to at least have a clone watching over the Daimyo at all times."

"Ok." She replied with a smile.

"You should…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know Kakashi-senpai. I should go to sleep." She cut in with a sarcastic response.

"Smart girl." He chuckled back.

"Will you ever see me as an adult or at least something close to an equal or will I always be that annoying little 12 year old you met so long ago?"

"Sakura-chan, you are not annoying and I already do see you as an adult. But I worry about you, you can't blame me for that." He said hugging her a little tighter.

"Yeah, yeah. One day you might actually start treating me as the adult you say you see me as you know." She answered as got up and prepared to leap from the branch.

"Don't be like that Sakura." He said snaking his hand out and gripping her wrist tightly before tugging her back to him.

"Kakashi. I don't to be a burden to you, or be around you when you don't really want me to, just let me go. You just let me stick around because you feel guilty for the past. Just forget about it, I have."

"Don't pull away from me Sakura, and don't lie to me either." He said his voice lower and almost angry as he felt another argument coming on. He sighed before continuing on. "You haven't forgotten about it, I can see it in your eyes, hear it in your voice anytime the subject comes up. I hurt you, pushed you away and you hate me for it. I don't blame you, I was a bad teacher and a terrible friend, but I'm trying to atone for that. Give me the chance to make it right without throwing it back in my face every five minutes Sakura."

"I don't hate you Kakashi, I'm just disappointed that you cant treat me the way you always treated Naruto and Sasuke and practically everyone else for that matter, everyone but me. You always tried to show them that they were important, they could do what needed to be done to make them strong, but with me you just ignored me or thought of me only as chasing after Sasuke, a lovesick lost little puppy with no true future as a Shinobi."

"I'll admit that I did." He answered bluntly. "But that isn't how I see you now. Don't you get it Sakura? I haven't cared about anyone the way I care for you in a long time. You're the only one I've let close in years, you're the only one who knows anything about me. Don't you see that?" His voice rose a little as it took on darker tone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start another argument." She whispered burying her face in his chest.

"Hey friends argue right? How can we be friends if we don't have a disagreement every now and again? It's what happens, forget about it. Go to sleep Sakura." He answered, his arms slipping around her smaller frame and shifting her to lie against him comfortably.

"Good night Kakashi." She uttered snuggling into his warm hold.

"Good night Sakura-chan." He replied placing a chaste kiss to the top of her head before pulling his mask back over the bottom half of his face.

'_This isn't a good idea.'_ His mind screamed at him. _'Oh shut up. It's not like I'm going to molest her or anything!'_ He snapped back. _'You just might…' 'Like hell I will!'_

Keeping his arms resolutely on her waist, he kept his senses off the fact that she was curled up in his lap and smelled so sweet as she slept. _'What would a sixteen year old want with a thirty one year old anyway?'_ He sighed and settled back to keep watch as the sky darkened overhead and he once more pulled out his Icha Icha volume in the hopes of distracting himself from the fact that the female he had been fantasying about for the last two days was pressed tight against him.

xXx

* * *

**A/N II:** Now then reviews are loved and much needed, cos they keep me going. You know how people say chocolate is important to some women? Well reviews are my chocolate and believe me I have a major love for chocolate sooooo. You get my meaning right? ;)

Let me know what yall think will ya? I'll love you much if you do. Okie dokies Buh bye for now. I will be back with another chapter ASAP!


	2. Male Chauvinism and Perverted Behaviour

**A/N: **HOLY CALAMARI BATMAN! **27 reviews?! **You guys are crazy! dies But I totally appreciate it and I love you all very much now! I hope to kami you will all be back to review this chapter. THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH! hugs

So finally for your viewing pleasure I am back with chapter 2 of POTH. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know it has been a long wait but seeing as it's the summer holidays I now have a nearly 7 year old child to entertain and take care of in the day as well as at in the afternoon and evening so not as much time to writer as before. I don't know when I'll be updating again but I'll try not to make it to long.

I'm still kinda unsure on this chapter but hopefully you guys will like it... crosses fingers Anywho here you go!

* * *

xXx

Half way through the night Kakashi put his book away and slipped on his red and white wolf mask before cradling Sakura in his arms as he slowly but surely jumped from the branch to the ground. With as little disturbance as possible he placed her carefully on her bed roll and without making a noise he moved over to Genma and woke him to take over his half of night duty.

He got up immediately, placing his porcupine mask over his face and leaping into the tree that Kakashi himself had just vacated ninjatō in hand. The silver haired man took possession of Genma's bed roll, seeing no need to pull his own out when there was already one there and it would be warm to. He lay his red and white mask down next to him along with his own ninjatō and resting upon Genma's pack as said man had done before and he closed his eyes swiftly desperate not to let them wander over the alluring form of his pink haired team mate currently blissfully asleep opposite him. With a sigh he rolled over to face the other way in the hopes of getting what little respite he could.

Genma watched his silver haired team mate from the height of the tree and noticed he seemed reluctant to look at the pink haired teen on front of him and he chuckled. _'Looks like I'm not the only one who's checked out her ass.' _He thought to himself. _'This should be an interesting mission. I wonder what she'd think if she knew he'd checked her out just as I did.' _He chuckled at the thought, he'd almost like to see Sakura kick Kakashi's ass just for fun so that he could say that he obviously wasn't the only one who had been staring. But he was fairly sure that Kakashi would manage to get away with watching her every now and again, he wasn't the famous Sharingan Warrior for nothing after all, in fact he was **certain** Kakashi would get away with it, something he himself didn't seem able to manage at all. Of course there was the fact that he totally wasn't trying to be discreet about it all. He was after all Genma Shiranui, third biggest pervert in Konoha, well male anyway, there was always the very real possibility that he might just actually be beaten to the third slot by none other than Anko Mitarashi if you factored the women of the village into the equation. That woman was insatiable and Genma would know, she'd gotten him drunk on one or two occasions… but **those** were memories he'd rather **not** bring up.

Leaning against the trunk of the tree he sighed and kept his eyes open for any dangers as his team mates slept blissfully, unaware of his thoughts. For which he was very thankful, he had a feeling that Sakura would send him flying all the way through the Daimyo's mansion and beyond if she knew and Kakashi well they were friends sure they were and though he couldn't deny that he'd seen the way Kakashi deliberately avoided the new female of their team he knew the silver haired guy would most likely kill him for some of the thoughts he'd had about the Cherry Blossom.

xXx

Genma stayed on watch till the early hours of the morning when the glowing rays of the sun bathed the entire area in gorgeous tones of lustrous oranges, sumptuous bubble gum pinks that rivalled the hair colour of the teen below him, blazing yellows that set the sky aglow with light and heat and a slight hint of a bluish purple left over as the night faded and the dawn arrived. Nothing interesting had happened during his watch and he was kind of disappointed about it really. It wasn't exactly like he was hoping for trouble but well he hadn't had much action in the form of missions for a while and the monotony of another bright, cheerful day without the possibility of a fight was beginning to grate on his nerves a little, not to mention the fact that other frustrations were of course creeping upon him. The pink haired teen travelling with them was of course the main source of his frustrations, how could she not be, the baby fat that once made her face slightly rounded was gone and in it's place was a slim, delicate face, with piercing jade green eyes that seemed just made to draw men in, exotic naturally pink hair, a slim and muscular yet completely feminine figure poured quite literally into a skin tight clingy black uniform and those heeled, knee high boots drove him to the edges of distraction.

'_I know we're on a mission but I need to get laid, and bad!'_ He thought to himself as he jumped down from the branch to rouse his team mates. He decided that waking Kakashi first was safest. He'd leave the kunoichi to her former sensei after all she never threatened Kakashi with bodily harm, and he on the other hand, well he seemed to incite homicidal rage within the girl. With this in mind he walked over to his friend and shook him gently by the shoulder.

"Time to get going Taichou." Genma said as he awakened, knowing that being so close to the Daimyo's mansion it was all the more important to stick to their codenames so as not to be found out, so it was either Taichou or Wolf, but Taichou had just slipped from his lips first, it felt far more natural.

Kakashi sat up and shook his head, eliminating any residual traces of sleep and his gaze shifted briefly to the pink haired teen still asleep. _'Figures he'd be an asshole and leave her waking to me. I wonder if I'll actually survive this or if she'll kill me for it. Only one way to find out.'_ Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his unruly mop before standing up and walking over to where Sakura lay, blissfully serene and beautiful in her sleep.

"Time to get up Panther."

"Huh? Wha?... Oh, ok Senpai, I'm up." She replied with a yawn as she sat up and glanced around her at the stunning sunrise before her.

Kakashi walked away from her to his pack and pulled the pot and the coffee from it, moving back he relit the fire and placed the pan over it, pouring water into it to boil. Whilst he waited for that to happen he poured the coffee granules into the three cups and pulled an energy bar out of his pack and handed it to Sakura. She caught it with a smile and un-wrapped the unappetising but nutritionally well balanced food bar. She ate it quickly and by the time she was done Kakashi was handing her a steaming cup of coffee. Taking it from him gratefully she placed it on the floor and pulled her brush out of her pack once more.

"What time is it do you think?" Sakura asked quietly.

Kakashi gave a quick glance over the surrounding area and then turned to her. "5 am." He said judging from the shadows spilling into their little clearing and the low setting of the sun.

"You can tell that accurately?" She asked awed.

"Well…" He began rubbing that back of his head slightly sheepishly. "Give or take 15 minutes either way but yes."

Sakura giggled a little at that and took a quick second to look at that beautiful summer's morning rising above them. The myriad of colours in the sky gave rise to the fact that it was going to be an absolutely stunning day that day. Genma just rolled his eyes and drank his own coffee silently.

Quickly Sakura ran her brush through her long pink locks and eliminated all the knots in it. Her fingers moved with surprising dexterity and she very quickly plaited the entire length and tied it off with the band she'd used yesterday. With equal speed she quickly flipped the plait back towards the top of her head and tied it off a second time out of the way. With that done she retrieved her coffee cup and began to sip the hot dark liquid happily. She sat only half listening to the plan Kakashi was outlining to Genma for the day seeing as he'd already told her last night she didn't really feel the need to go through the whole thing again with him. She rinsed her mouth out with water from her bottle and brushed her teeth whilst the other two were busy, spitting the remains into the grass and cleaning out the coffee cup she placed it down near Kakashi. Reaching for her bottle once more she splashed some of the water over her face, partly to clean her face partly to get rid of any last vestiges of sleep that remained.

"What?" She asked when she noticed both males were watching her. "Oh I get it, you're wondering what I'm doing. Is it because you're both male and therefore have no concept of what washing is for or what I'm even doing?" She asked sweetly, almost too sweetly and Genma shook his head at her distinctly sarcastic morning demeanour, Kakashi meanwhile just chuckled and gave her the traditional eye crease.

She smirked back and made sure that all her belongings were packed safely away in her pack. When she was done Kakashi opened his mouth to speak once more.

"I have been informed that if our investigations don't go as planned after a while and we gain no information or there are no signs of another assassination attempt we may have to go undercover as staff or family friends of the Daimyo. This is of course a last ditch attempt to gain information only to be undertaken should things not go our way otherwise. Porcupine however will be allowed to undertake this role from the start though as someone will undoubtedly notice that the rooms the Daimyo has provided us are being used. If they never see anyone at all that will be all together to suspicious. Civilian clothing will be provided for you Porcupine. Understand?"

"Hai Taichou." Both Sakura and Genma replied at the same time.

Kakashi was a little surprised at that, it was the first time she'd called him Taichou, although it was admittedly a good thing. For her to call him Senpai just in case they were overheard at some point just wasn't the best thing. He just felt safer with her calling him Taichou, of course ideally they should both refer to him as Wolf but he had a feeling he would be hearing Taichou a lot more than that.

"Then are we ready to leave? We have to get there ASAP, we're expected at 8 am."

"Lead the way Wolf." Genma said with a smirk on his lips, he slipped the senbon from between his lips and replaced it in his weapons pouch whilst pulling his Anbu mask on.

Sakura placed her own mask over her face, put her ninjatō on her back and pulled her pack onto her shoulders.

With a brisk nod at both of them, the fire was cleared away and all traces of their impromptu camp site vanished and they leapt through early morning sun rays that warmed them as the sky slowly changed from the cocktail colours it had previously been to a clear, bright blue with not a cloud to be seen in the sky.

Sakura looked up at the sky and couldn't help a slight longing to be back in Konoha, surrounded by her close friends, Ino, Hinata and TenTen and Temari to, if she was visiting from Suna and just to lie in the grass of one of the grassier and less muddy training fields as they gossiped, chatted about boys and warmed their skin beneath the golden rays. It was shaping up to be one of those days that made you truly happy to be alive and just want to relax in its beauty. She gave out a small sigh however at the knowledge that she wouldn't be doing that for quite some time from what she could gather. They had no leads, the Daimyo was obviously in danger at every turn and kami only knew how long it would be before another attempt was made on the mans life or possibly even the life of his pretty young wife.

Making their way through the brilliant emerald green foliage of the trees around them the three remained in contemplative silence, and kept every last nerve alert for any signs of trouble.

xXx

The trio burst through the trees to the edge of the tree line and hung back a little to get a good glance at their surroundings. The mansion was a stunning piece of architecture, golden pale brown stone work made up the main parts of the mansion, whilst white columns reached from the bottom floor to the edge of the roof just above the 3rd floor. The roof had gold coloured accents running all around the edges of it and there appeared to be a rather beautiful garden atop the roof, complete with gold and white statues and the most vivid flowers Sakura had ever seen. Bright fuchsia's, startling teal's and rich indigo's filled the roof with their bright display and Sakura found herself for a second wandering what it would be like to live in such a place. Before she thought to much about it she realized that despite the beauty of this place she was glad she'd grown up in Konoha. The pale and bright pinks of the Cherry Blossom tree's that she was so aptly named after were every bit as pretty as the flower garden before them. The house was set back from most other places, with sprawling lawns of shining healthy green grass, a large orchard was set behind the building and a medium sized park, complete with swings, a slide, a sand pit with a few toys like buckets and spades and a small roundabout situated near by.

"Ok." Kakashi said to both Sakura and Genma. "We are to enter the building through the window to the Daimyo's personal quarters, we will speak to Yamakeshi-san and then we will deposit our packs in our rooms and take off for a search of the grounds.""

"Hai." Sakura said nodding at him.

Genma gave a tilt of his head to say he understood and then they took off, skirting around the back of the mansion to the window Kakashi had been informed they were expected at. Reaching it, the silver haired Anbu looked at his two subordinates and with a tilt of his head, he descended from the tree line and landed upon the ledge of the opened window. They watched as he hopped on through and Genma moved to copy him. Sakura waited until Genma was through the window before she to, joined the occupants of the room.

As she stepped nimbly down from the window ledge and straightened up, she raised her eyes and scanned them around to take in the decoration. The room was outfitted in deep, rich burgundies with more golden coloured accents. The king size four poster bed was adorned with a dark red silk sheets and hanging from the walnut coloured wood were organza drapes, that could be drawn around the bed allowing only a fuzzy view of the beds occupants were they to be closed. And the windows of the room were lined with heavy velvet drapes that hung from more walnut coloured poles.

_'Everything in this room probably cost's more than my own apartment and furniture put together!' _Sakura thought incredulously.

"Ah you're early I see. Very good start I'd say." A deep voice said as the door to the bed chamber was opened.

"Ohayougozaimasu Yamekeshi-san." Kakashi said stepping forward to greet the shorter man.

The three leaf shinobi took the time to give the Daimyo a glancing over. His black hair was short in the front reaching just to the end of his nose but trailed down to brush the top of his collar at that back. His skin was a golden brown and his eyes were a startling shade of orangey brown. He looked to be possibly a bit older than Genma although his slight build and short stature made him seem somewhat younger, so it was hard to guess his age with ease.

"Konnichiwa." He said turning to look at them all in turn when his gaze flitted to Sakura his eyebrow raised a little. "A girl?"

Kakashi felt Sakura tense at those words, her aura changing to a very dark, dangerous one and he placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's not a good idea to kill the client or beat him half to death either for that matter." He whispered gently into her ear before turning his masked face back to Matsuhara. "Is there a problem with that? She's fully qualified and more than capable of protecting you. Were you not informed of this matter… Yamakeshi-san?" Kakashi asked more than a little confused seeing as they'd been given two rooms, he kept his feelings hidden well but inside he seethed with anger and barely kept it dripping from his voice as to the chauvinistic attitude of the Daimyo.

"I was informed there would be three of you and I set aside two rooms seeing as the spare rooms on this floor only have two beds in each and I thought that one of you may not wish to sleep on the floor. Plus the only rooms with a connecting door between the bedrooms is the one my brother in law and his wife use, so that they can reach their children in case they have a nightmare quickly and easily. I had no idea there would be a female in the group. I just thought those two rooms would be the best ones for your stay." He said unsure of himself, despite Kakashi's disguised anger he'd seen him stiffen just a fraction at his words of there being a girl in the midst.

"Well now you do. Shall we get down to business Yamakeshi-san? Anything you can tell us might be of importance no matter how insignificant you may feel it to be." Kakashi replied once more with a slight sting of venom in it as if the fact that Sakura was there was irrelevant to the topic in hand, which of course it quite rightly was.

"Yes yes." Matsuhara said moving to sit on the edge of his bed as he waved his hand around as if to dismiss the previous uneasiness.

Kakashi leaned himself against the wall, one leg crossed slightly in front of the other with arms folded across his chest, Genma pulled up the wooden chair that was by the dressing table and after offering it to Sakura and receiving a shake of her head as a no he flipped it around and straddled it his arms laying on the back piece, his head resting a top of them. Sakura opted to stand flat against the wall, one knee slightly bent whilst the other remained straight. She left her right arm straight at her side and brought the other across her stomach to hold her right arm just above elbow and all three looked at the Daimyo expectantly. After Kakashi's nod that hinted he should start at the beginning and tell them about the recent attempts on his life he did so, wearily and clearly reliving painful memories.

"Well as you know I have had three assassination attempts upon my life in the last month. The last one was the closest brush I've ever had, had it not been for my loyal guard Sakishi coming to my aid, my children would be fatherless right now." He pasued here and gave out a sigh before continuing. "I have no idea why it's suddenly sprung up or who is behind it. There haven't been any clues at all so far and as I am sure your Hokage informed you I trust no one at this point. I have been informed that you three are some of the best shinobi in your village so I hope you will be able to help me resolve all of these issues and save my life."

"Hmm, so things were ok until a month ago? You haven't changed anything in Valley or been too harsh to a member of staff perhaps?"

"No. Not a thing has been done differently lately."

"Very well Yamakeshi-san. We would be most grateful if we could be shown to our rooms now. We have a few matters to discuss before we scout the surrounding area."

"Of course. My wife Yuriko will show you to your rooms, I'd have a servant do it but I'm sure you understand I'm a little fearful of which ones I can trust right now. I am extremely grateful for your presence."

"Douitashimashite. We will endeavour to find those responsible as quickly as possible Yamakeshi-san."

With a nod at Kakashi once more Matsuhara moved to the door of his bed chamber and opened the door to reveal a delicate, young woman in an ice blue kimono, her pure white hair, hung down loose to her waist and her eyes were a shade of pink almost the same colour as Sakura's hair. She bowed to her husband and gave a small gasp when her eyes alighted on the three imposing Anbu.

"Oh! She gasped quietly.

"Yuriko. Please show our guests to their rooms."

"Right away my love." She turned to the three shinobi and bowed to them before turning and walking down the corridor a little. "This way please."

Kakashi moved after her and Genma and Sakura fell into step behind him. She stopped a few doors down the corridor in front of another wooden door. This one not quite as dark as the door to the Daimyo's personal quarters, nor was the panelling quite so fancy and yet it was of course clearly obvious the dark wood was expensive and probably worth as much as Kakashi's entire kitchen. Yuriko slipped a small brass key from her pocket and unlocked the door. She swung it open for the three ninja to be able to tell that their was no danger contained within before she moved forward into the room addressing Kakashi and Genma as she did so.

"This will be your room…"

"Wolf..." Kakashi said pointing to himself and then Genma. "…and Porcupine."

"Ah very well, this is to be your room Wolf, Porcupine. The civilian clothing I was told you would need is on top of the right hand bed, you will have full permission to wander where ever you may wish to get what you need to solve this matter, we have told everyone you are a distant relative of Matsuhara's by the name of Hansuke. The bathroom is through that door to the left and the one on the right is a connecting door to your room…"

"Panther." Sakura said stepping forward.

"Here is the key to the connecting door and the key to your main door. Panther you will find you have your own bathroom to the right of your room. I hope you will enjoy your stay and be able to find the culprit who threatens my husband soon. Either my maid in waiting or I shall be in every day to change your bathroom towels and your sheets every other day. We cannot ask our other maids to do so since neither my husband nor I have complete faith in all staff members right now. She however has been my best friend since we were small children. I trust her with my life, she does not however know who you are only that we have guests using these rooms."

"I would like any and all details and information on this woman before she is allowed to enter these rooms if you wouldn't mind. I have to check every eventuality and if she is entering the rooms we will be using then we need to know everything possible about her."

"Of course Anbu-san. I shall bring you all the information possible as soon as possible. I will get on it straight away."

"Domo Arigato Yuriko-san." Kakashi said bowing slightly to the almost frail looking woman.

"Domo arigato for your presence Anbu-san." She replied bowing back before exiting out of the room and heading back towards her husband.

"Spread out, check the room for listening devices or hidden cameras." Kakashi informed Genma and Sakura almost inaudibly.

"Hai." They replied before all three moved off.

Kakashi opened his left eye and allowed his sharingan to scan the room for anything out of the ordinary. All three scanned every inch of the room and after 15 minutes of intensive searching they concluded that the room was safe. It was now a mess but it was bug free. They had stripped the curtains from the pole, the sheets were now hanging off the bed's and the mattress had been overturned and the underside of the bed checked thoroughly. Sakura moved to remake the bed's and tossed the key to the connecting door to Kakashi for them to search her room. With that done she then proceeded to scan the entire bathroom for anything that shouldn't be there or looked suspicious. With nothing to find she walked back into the bedroom just as Kakashi and Genma made their way back through the adjoining door.

"Anything?" She asked turning to them and pulling up her mask so that they could talk without a barrier between them.

"Nothing. All rooms are completely clean." Genma said removing his own mask whilst Kakashi moved their bags to underneath the bed on the left of the room.

"Ok so before we go scouting the surrounding area we have a few things to discuss." Kakashi replied walking back to Genma's side, and sliding his mask up on top of his head.

"It seems that Yamakeshi-san truly has no idea who is behind these attacks."

"You're right. I didn't detect even a hint of a lie coming from him." Sakura replied brightly.

Kakashi just raised his eyebrow at her before continuing on. "For the moment this makes our job that much harder, but not impossible."

"So it's looking like we might just have to wait until another attempt is made on the Daimyo's life and try to capture the one who's doing it alive." Genma answered.

"Precisely. We don't have much choice right now. We will just have to watch over him and make sure any future attempts are not successful and hope we catch them sooner rather than later."

"Understood Taichou."

"Very well, Panther go make sure your stuff is secured and I think it would be best if you cast a genjutsu on the room. Then come back here and we'll leave on patrol."

"Hai." She replied walking through the door and inspecting her own room for the first time.

It was of course the same as Kakashi and Genma's or almost anyway, instead of twin beds there was one double bed, that was on the smaller size as far as double beds went but still plenty big enough for two people to share. Dark wood made up the frame of the bed, the flooring matched the frame rather well, and the walls were painted a creamy, golden colour. She was annoyed to see that once more Genma had overturned the double bed, mattress and all the sheets without a single thought as to the fact that she would have to right it all. It was obvious that he hadn't even thought to **try** and place things back to their previous positions. Swiftly she pushed the walnut bed frame back to where it belonged, picked up the mattress and placed the clean bedding on top, planning on tidying them when she got a chance later. Sakura looked toward the large window situated at the end of the room that looked out on the orchard and she grinned at the beautiful view before sliding her pack under the bed opposite the adjoining door and casting a genjutsu around the room that made it look neat and tidy and would prevent anyone from being able to see the unmade bed or find her pack currently underneath it.

With her protection in place she moved to the door that led into the corridor, making sure it was securely locked before moving back to the connecting door and into Kakashi and Genma's room, slipping her mask back over her face as all three of them made their way to the window. Kakashi leapt onto the ledge and looked over his shoulder at his team mates.

"Porcupine go watch over the North end of the compound, Panther take the West, I'll take the East and we'll all meet later at the South end. Just meet there when you have finished checking out the surrounding area and the security contained there in."

Kakashi vanished to the left, Gemna followed and immediately made his way up to the roof of the building and then disappeared towards the children's play area and beyond, leaving Sakura to head in the direction of the orchard once more.

xXx

Sakura patrolled the area to the west moving around the edge of the tall walls that ran the entire length of the Daimyo's grounds. The orchard she found, carried many different fruits, from apples, oranges and lemons to Hachiya trees bearing Persimmon's and Japanese Plum Tree's bearing Sumomo and Ume fruits. She marvelled at the beautiful display of all the different trees and watched from her carefully hidden vantage point as two guards patrolled past the orchard.

"Well at least they have **some** kind of patrol." She muttered sarcastically to herself before turning to her right where a slight commotion was happening.

Upon making her way over there she was surprised to find a hidden walled in area of the courtyard with cages running in rows down the left and right sides of a path that ended in a tall iron gate. The noise Sakura had heard was coming from the occupants of said cages. Peering down from her position she could see into every one of the cages, that appeared to be only the outside parts of the dog's homes. For they had access to a covered bricked in area as well as the outdoors areas. Taking a quick head count she counted 12 cages and 10 dogs in all. They all seemed to be in good health and apparently the reason for the noise was the fact that it was feeding time. She was glad that the security appeared to be better than she'd first assumed, ok so dogs even ones the size of the ones currently before her weren't likely to do much against a well trained shinobi but she figured that better than nothing and these ones looked like they were very well trained guard dogs.

She heard the noise of more dogs off to the left a little and quick as a flash made her way over there to observe the goings on. She arrived in a large tree overhanging a medium size field that looked like it was specifically used for the purpose of training the dogs and keeping them in top physical condition. Below her stood two well built men, only a little taller than her in stature but still to a civilian they would be rather imposing looking men. One had a large ugly scar running from his bottom lip down his chin and a thick jet black moustache over his top lip that matched the wild disarray of his short hair perfectly. The other man dressed in what appeared to be a synthetic suit with the traditional arm guard ran down the field his bald head glinting in the morning sunshine. He waved his arm around and yelled out, taunting the remaining two dogs that had been missing from the kennels earlier. She watched as the darker haired man released the clips holding the two large, golden-red dogs that Sakura immediately recognised as Tosa Inu's captive by his side. The powerful dogs tore down the field, fast and swift despite their large size and both lunged ferociously at the arm guard of the larger man currently playing the roll of the aggressor in the training exercise. The arm guard was quickly and efficiently pulled from the blondes reach and the brunette moved forward to clasp the leashes back onto the two dog's collars. Immediately the dogs reverted from their previous attack stance to a submissive, almost playful one as they looked up at their handlers.

She watched as the tough yet decidedly graceful pair were led back to their kennel and provided with fresh water and food. Moving away from that area feeling she'd seen the extent of the security there, which appeared to be more than appropriate as she watched another pair of men who appeared to be possible chuunin level shinobi obviously under the Daimyo's employ walk past on patrol. Returning once more to her observations she could see clearly that there were at least 20 men patrolling the grounds below, she could see them in the distance or else close by as they walked past her observation post. The morning was wearing on as she finished her observations of the west area of the compound. Everything appeared to be in good synch and she could only presume that most of these protective measures had been undertaken after the latest attempt on the Daimyo's life. She proceeded to inspect every last inch of the west area and when she was done the sun had risen high in the sky signalling it was now sometime close to noon.

She jumped through the trees at the edge of the grounds and followed the tree line around to the South to await the arrival of her two team mates. Reaching the edge of the woods the Daimyo's mansion was situated in she stopped in one of the largest evergreen trees and glanced around at the security at this end of the grounds. She noted that two men, obviously shinobi stood in front of the doorway, guarding the entrance and she noted another pair inside of the guard hut situated right next to the wrought iron golden painted gates. The security seemed to be pretty tight up this end to, and she watched as two of the men walked past making their rounds.

She was only mildly surprised when a familiar voice said quietly from behind her ear. "Yo"

"Taichou!" She grinned happily turning to look at him through her ceramic mask. Although Kakashi couldn't see the grin on her face he could very clearly hear it in her voice.

"So first it was Senpai and now it's Taichou?" He asked in a low voice, his eyebrow raising beneath his own mask.

"Well I know I should be calling you Wolf but it just… feels so weird." She replied shrugging.

A third familiar presence announced himself by jumping down on the branch, of course his chakra was hidden perfectly but well they could just sense him anyway. They weren't two of the best shinobi in the village for nothing. Beside which Kakashi's keen sense of smell had already picked up his familiar scent. Genma landed beside them and they all turned to face each other.

"We should probably head back to our room before we start discussing the security." Kakashi said to the others.

"Hai. Shouldn't we leave someone on patrol though?" Sakura asked quietly trying not to sound like she was implying Kakashi wasn't doing his job right, because she most certainly didn't mean anything of the sort.

"We will. I was going to leave Pakkun and the rest on guard." He said jumping down between the trees.

He kept to the shadows of the trees and Genma and Sakura jumped down by his side. Just as he bit into his thumb and prepared to call the pack he watched as Sakura began to do the same thing. She could feel his questioning gaze on her even with the mask on and gave out a quiet laugh.

"What? You thought you were the only one with summons?" She asked cockily.

"Tsunade taught you her summons?" Kakashi asked impressed.

"Yeah she did." Sakura replied with a faint nod.

"Wow." Geman whistled as both she and Kakashi set about calling their respective summons.

Pakkun and the other 7 dogs appeared before them and the small brown pug wrinkled his nose a little as he looked around only to find himself surrounded by Sakura's blue and white slugs.

"Yo." He said keeping his gaze continually on Kakashi and trying very hard to ignore the fact that one of the large slimy creatures was rather too close to his right paw than he would have preferred.

"Yo" Kakashi drawled lazily as he looked down at his ninken.

"You need us for something?" Pakkun asked sitting back on his haunches and scratching at his right ear with his back leg.

"Yeah. We need you to spread out and keep an eye for any suspicious activity and try to hear anything anyone says whilst we discuss our findings."

"Got it boss. But what are they here for?" Pakkun asked titling his head towards the slug off to his side.

"Ah well they're Panther's summons. They're here to do the same job as you guys."

"Panther?" Pakkun asked turning to view the slender woman by his master's side. Cocking his head to the left he regarded her warily and gave a small sniff before a grin spread across his face. "Hey isn't that your old student?" He asked happily. He'd always secretly liked the pink haired girl, she was sweet and she gave a great belly rub.

"Jeeze. I smell that bad huh?" She asked laughing softly.

"Nah. I'd recognise you anywhere girly." He replied with a chuckle of his own.

"Well now that we've finished reminiscing would it be too much trouble to get back to our jobs?" Kakashi asked bluntly.

"Yeah yeah." Pakkun replied in mock irritation when of course in reality he was all ears to his mission.

"You guys…" He pointed at his ninken. "And they…" here he pointed to Sakura's slugs. "Will patrol the borders keeping hidden in the shadows and keep your ears and eyes open to any and all dangers and conversations you may happen across. We will join back in the patrol once we have a chance to discuss our findings so far upon the compound's security."

"Got it." Pakkun said turning to the remaining pack members and with a glance at their master all 8 dogs dashed off in different directions.

Sakura's slugs simply turned and made their way to various posts to keep an eye on things whilst their mistress was busy. Kakashi dashed off back to their quarters, Genma on one side of him, Sakura the other.

Making their way through the window Genma stood leaning against the wall nearest the door, his mask off and the standard senbon balanced carefully on his lower lip. Sakura opted to sit on Genma's bed, her mask on the bed next to her. She sat with her knee's bent and her feet resting flat against each other whilst Kakashi pulled off his mask and lay back lazily on the bed, one arm resting casually be his side the other resting behind his head as a pillow even though he was in fact resting on the actual pillow he still cushioned his head with his arm anyway.

"So what are your observations on the security around here?" Kakashi asked the room in general.

"It's actually not too bad. I noticed a few shinobi making the rounds. Apparently they're chuunin level and I think only hired after the latest attempt. But things seem to be pretty tight around here now. I mean they could be better but its good enough." Genma shrugged.

"Sakura?"

"Like Genma said, I saw a few shinobi, possibly low level chuunin patrolling. And they have dogs to."

"Thought so." Kakashi muttered before asking his next question. "How many?"

"Twelve." She replied. "A Doberman, an Alsatian, 2 Rottweiler's, 4 Akita's, 2 Kai Ken, and a gorgeous pair of Tosa Inu's." She replied remembering the stunning pair of beauties she'd fallen in love with earlier for their spirit, strength and yet they still had a gentle beauty, even whilst attempting to rip apart the protective glove they'd pulled from the guys arm.

"I take it you liked the Tosa's then." Kakashi chuckled as he turned his head to the side to view the pink haired teen.

"Yeah." She muttered flushing a faint pink and looking down at her feet.

Kakashi chuckled once more and thought to himself. _'She's adorable when she blushes… Crap! Where the hell did that come from?'_ He stopped himself just barely from groaning as he tried to push those thoughts aside. He'd managed not to think of her in that way or to think of her at all so far today since the early wake up. The fact that once again his thoughts had returned to his ex-student worried and infuriated him. _'Why the hell did this have to happen now?! And just what the hell was Tsunade thinking?!'_ He knew he'd asked himself that same question time and again over the last few days but that didn't change the fact that he still had no idea what she was playing at nor why she would even attempt something like this, more worrying to him however was the fact that he was thinking of her in any kind of way that was clearly nothing to do with student/teacher and obviously nothing to do with friendship either. _'Shimatta!'_ He growled inside of his head before shaking it clear it of those thoughts and turning to his team mates once more.

"Ok well it seems the security is sufficient enough, or well it is now were here anyway. I think we should all take just a little time to relax and eat before we go back out on patrol. I don't think we'll need to patrol all day, every day but we should be prepared to do it anyway."

"Sure." Sakura said with a smile.

"Uh huh." Genma grinned back.

"Good now grab something to eat and we'll sort out shifts for the next few days."

Hai Taichou." Both Genma and Sakura replied as Kakashi lay back on the bed with his eyes closed, trying desperately not to think of anything pertaining to a certain pink haired teen now situated in the next room, if the sounds of running water, followed by the groan of beds springs as she threw her small body on top of the bed were anything to go by. Once he heard her go silent he picked up the folder that had rested on his bed, obviously provided by Yuriko this was the information on her maid that he had requested. He flipped open the first page and glanced at it, this seemed to be the information kept on all staff members by the Daimyo's security for it had detailed descriptions and even included a picture of the woman.

He looked at the photo of the young red head, her smoke grey eyes and long face gave her a rather haughty appearance and yet there was also a look in her eyes that gave her almost unfriendly face actually look softer and he supposed there was something vaguely pretty about the woman but she wasn't his type. He read through all the standard info,

Name: Akahana Sachuichi.

Age: 25.

Parents: Ichimoto Sachuichi (Father) Chiemi Sachuichi (Mother)

Country of Birth: Valley.

Job Position: Maid and Lady In Waiting to Lady Yuriko.

Span of employment: 10 years.

He then moved on to read the other info, including things about her life etc. Her parents had been killed whilst she was only 16 in a raid leaving her all alone, she had then moved in with her best friend Yuriko and her family. When Yuriko had married the Daimyo 5 years ago at the age of 20 she had been installed as Yuriko's Lady In Waiting almost immediately as well as taking on some maid work to cover her expenses for living there. It was all pretty standard stuff and he found nothing in the entire folder that made him suspect there was anything wrong with her, or that she had anything to do with the current situation. He would of course keep an eye on her just to be sure however. Dropping the file back down on the bed he lay back with his eyes closed once more and his arms now moved back to rest beneath his head.

xXx

As the night drew in and the sky darkened Sakura watched as a black and silvery white blur darted past her and into the surrounding woods with a whispered "Yo" as he dashed past, before she jumped from the tree nearest her window and landed on the floor just inside the window, dropping down wearily on her bed. She'd been on patrol all day, Kakashi, Genma and her had worked out the shifts for the next few days at least possibly longer so that she would take the day shift with the two men taking over when she needed a break and just so that she wasn't on guard all day, Kakashi would do what he'd been doing since the start of the mission which was take over the first half of the night watch and Genma would take over the second half of the watch.

With a groan she stood up from the bed and pulled the curtains closed before she pulled off her mask, dropping it carefully onto the floor, she then slipped her long black gloves and arm plates off her long arms and folded the gloves on the bedside table. Sitting on the bed she leaned down and unbuckled her shin guards, with that done she pulled her boots off her weary feet and placed them by the side of the bed before she unzipped her full body cat suit and slid it down her slender, toned body with a noise of contentment. She folded it carefully placing it a top her gloves and stretched her body wearing nothing but her specially dyed black bandages and bikini cut pants. She pulled her sleep wear which consisted of a black lycra tank top, with shorts that matched and her bathing stuff from her pack under the bed and moved to the bathroom. She turned to water on and waited for it be the right temperature humming to her self whilst it reached the correct temperature.

With the water just right she stepped in and scrubbed herself clean, not wanting to take her time seeing as they were of course on a mission and she wanted to be available or as close to that at all times. Sleep and hygiene were something very important to her but for the sake of the mission she would forgo either to make sure that the Daimyo was safe. She was very glad at the moment that she didn't have to do so however. Her slugs were on guard, no doubt Kakashi's ninken still were to, as well as the Copy Nin himself of course and she could still hear Genma moving around his room so she figured he was still up as well. Due to the fact that staff knew that **someone** was staying in these rooms Lady Tsuanade and the Daimyo himself had decided it might be best for one of them to appear around the house every now and again, and of course Genma being the least recognisable, considering Sakura had her pink hair and Kakashi's red eye and silver hair were just easy to notice had been chosen for this task. It was true they could have just used a henge but this way was just easier all round considering The senbon user wasn't in any ones bingo book and the silver haired Anbu being the great Sharingan Kakashi was of course in almost every ones book, Sakura being the highly recognisable pink haired Hokages apprentice actually had her name in a bingo book or two, and to use to much chakra around the ninja that were currently in the Daimyo's employ wasn't wise, so Genma being allowed to be Genma was the best way to go about it seeing as they had no idea what the shinobi working for Matsuhara Yamakeshi were truly capable of even if they did only appear to be chuunin.

She stepped out of the shower turning off the water as she did so and wrapping the fluffy towel that had been hanging from the railing by the side of the bath around her slim body and purred in pleasure at the softness, as the warm material kept the heat that had been dissipating since she stepped out of the shower from leaving her. She dried herself fast and slipped on her underwear, leaving off her bandages she tugged on her black tank top and shorts. Walking back into the bedroom she placed the folded bandages on her side with the rest of her Anbu gear and remade the bed, putting the sheets back on. She then reached for her brush and brushed out her long hair, tying it into a plait once more before slipping between the sheets and grinning in happiness at the fact that she was sleeping in a bed once more and this bed happened to be a lot more comfy than her own bed. She lay back and almost immediately found the strains of her body disappearing, every last muscle relaxing into rest as she fell into a sleep so peaceful not a single dream made it's way into her brain. Of course being the shinobi that she was, she wasn't in such a deep sleep that she wouldn't be awake and ready at a moments notice should she be needed.

Sakura awoke halfway through the night sensing a presence by the window of her room. She didn't worry however, she knew that presence. She knew it all to well in fact. Turning her head so that she could view the window, she groaned and looked at him questioningly.

"Yo." He said sounding if at all possible, a little put out.

'_and… wait is it me or does he sound embarrassed and slightly apologetic?' _She thought to herself confused before looking at the figure currently hunched over like a large bird of prey on her window sill.

"What do you want Senpai?" She asked wearily, groaning into her pillow again. "I'm obviously not needed for patrol or anything seeing as you would have just dragged me out of bed and yelled at me to get dressed or something. So what is it?"

"Um… Well you see… I was about to enter my own room when I was stopped by a…"

"Don't give me one of your stories Kakashi." She growled cutting him off. "Just get to the point."

He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and nervousness and prepared to spring away should the familiar kunoichi decide to become violently volatile as he was sure she would be apt to do when he explained why he was there.

"Ah yes well… Fact is…" He sighed deeply and shook himself, he was her superior for crying out loud, he should be able to explain why he was there without feeling quite so awkward. Ok so she had inhuman strength but he was the great Kakashi Hatake, Copy Nin extraordinaire for nothing and damned if he'd be intimidated by a pink haired teen even if she was Sakura Haruno. "Genma has a guest. And I cannot very well enter the room without blowing our cover, even to berate Genma for it."

"You're fucking kidding me?" She gasped more awake now, although still half asleep.

"Language Sakura and no I fucking kid you not. I need somewhere to sleep, Pakkun and the others are still on patrol as of course are your slugs, Genma despite his distraction is completely competent of his job. Trust me on this, I know." He added seeing her give him a disparaging glance. "I just need a few hours sleep, I'll just borrow your bed roll and crash on the floor. You won't even know I'm here I swear."

"There's a pair of your old jogging bottoms here." She said digging to the bottom of her pack and pulling out the navy blue bottoms and tossing them at him. "Should be more comfortable for you to sleep in than your uniform." She mumbled sleepily.

He reached out one hand and caught them mid air. He then gave her a raised eyebrow as he cocked his head to the side in a rather funny imitation of Pakkun. "Why do you have a pair of my trousers and why did you bring them with you on this mission?" He asked sounding stern, his expression under his black lycra mask however was one of great amusement and he was in a teasing mood, as he pretty much always was when it came to others degradation.

"You gave them to me that time I feel into the river on the way back from a mission when I was 14. I always take them with me on missions like this along with Naruto's black hoody. I figured I might need them for when were not on duty, something comfortable to wear." She shrugged as she lay back down.

"Uh huh. I'm sure we all believe you Sakura-chan." He chuckled. "Can I borrow your bed roll then?"

Sakura growled a little and buried her face back in the pillow effectively ending the conversation and just pulled back the covers from the half of the bed currently unoccupied by her as on obvious invitation to Kakashi that he could share the bed with her. She'd been keeping herself folded up in the blankets quite snugly seeing as it had actually grown quite chilly once the night hit.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." Kakashi said taking off his mask as he stepped down from the window and into the room properly giving her form an eye crinkling smile even though she wasn't looking.

"Urgh!" She groaned grumpily. "Just shut up and get in bed Kakashi."

"Sakura-chan! I'm shocked I didn't expect such behaviour from you…"

"Kakashi if you don't shut up and go to sleep I swear Genma will wake up in the morning to one dead Copy Nin and the same fate will befall him for forcing you on me as well." She snapped back, refusing to look up knowing that he would see full well despite the darkness the bright red flush settled on her cheeks, one that currently rivalled any blush ever seen on the face of one Hinata Hyuuga.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I was just joking I swear."

"Yeah, yeah just shut up and hurry up before I change my mind." She grumbled once more.

Kakashi just chuckled and pulled off his boots and armour and placed them on the floor by the other side of the bed. He pulled his black long sleeved top over his head and dropped it on the floor with the rest of the pile of his clothing and then slid his black skin tight top with attached mask over his head and threw that on to the haphazard pile as well. Whilst Sakura was currently occupied with burying her face as far into the pillow as possible to give both her and him some much needed privacy he slipped his black lycra bottoms down his legs and pulled the blue joggers up over his boxers. With that done he slid into bed and turned away from Sakura's smaller frame. He willed himself to sleep as the pair heard a few muffled giggles and squeaks and one noise that sounded decidedly like a heady moan drifting through the wall every now and again. A few minutes later he noticed the sheets were being shaken slightly every now and again.

"Sakura are you ok?" He whispered looking over his shoulder a little.

"I'm fine, just cold." She sighed back. "I'll grab Naruto's old hoody. Didn't mean to disturb you."

"You're not. I was just worried." He mumbled back.

Sakura leaned sleepily over the edge of her bed to pull the pack back out and nearly found herself falling head first onto the hard wood floor. Kakashi had however whipped round when he felt her leaning over to far and pulled her back onto the bed.

"Thanks." She muttered flushing in embarrassment once more.

"No problem." He replied pulling her against his chest as his arms went around her waist.

"Kakashi! What the hell are you doing?!" She asked attempting to whip around and plant a stinging slap on his face for daring to get so close.

"Body heat Sakura." He told her with a slight roll of his eyes. "Don't tell me you've forgotten your training already?" His voice was questioning and a tad amused at her strangled croak as he snuggled his larger frame around her smaller, slimmer one.

"Of course I haven't!"

"Good. Now that we're both warm and understand what's going on can we please get some sleep?"

"Hmph." Came Sakura's muffled response as she discontinued her attempts to beat him to death and instead buried her head in the soft downy pillow once more, having barely managed to suppress the shudder that had rippled through her body at his touch and the warm breath sweeping over neck, currently unobstructed by it's usual barrier of his mask.

'_This feels really nice.'_ Her inner voice muttered squealing happily at the feeling of a strong, handsome, older man currently cuddled up to her back.

'_Shut the hell up.'_ Sakura growled back.

'_Admit it. You like the feeling of being wrapped in his arms even if he is 14 years your senior and your ex-sensei. You like it and you know it, so don't try and act all coy with me. I'm you remember, I know exactly what you are thinking.'_ She ended the last sentence in a sing song voice.

'_Gah! Fine, I like it ok?! Happy now?! Leave me the hell alone and go to sleep.' _

Inner Sakura just did a little happy dance and giggled before disappearing once more.

Kakashi meanwhile was trying desperately to rationalise his behaviour and not even once pay attention to the fact that his bare, naked chest was currently pressed up against Sakura's soft, smooth, slowly heating skin and form fitting night wear. He could not however completely convince himself that he was doing this purely for her warmth.

'_You're enjoying this far too much and you know it.'_ A voice said from somewhere inside his head. He chose to ignore it completely and not even dignify it with a response.

'_You know you didn't just do this to keep her warm, you wanted to be this close to her and you just happened to have a perfect excuse. You know it and I know and I wouldn't be surprised if she knows it to.'_ His conscience taunted him.

He shifted a little in an attempt to dislodge all thoughts from his mind unfortunately the task was not managed and his conscience still taunted him mercilessly.

'_You're going to burn for this old man.'_ It teased.

'_I am_**_not_**_old and I'm already going to burn after the life I've led, this is nothing new. Now shove off and let me sleep!'_

'_Sheesh! Fine, go to sleep but remember this, you have feelings for this girl. Feelings you shouldn't do and you're currently draped all over her in the guise of keeping her warm. She will see through your lies soon enough and then she'll either kill you or never want to be near you again.' _

'_Tell me something I don't know asshole.' _He scowled to himself as his conscience seemed to drift back to wherever it had come from.

A while later sleep claimed them both and they drifted once more into a land without dreams, cares or worries.

xXx

With the first rays old light floating weekly through the heavy curtains, barely spreading any light through the heavy maroon fabric but there was enough light to filter through and light up Sakura's face in a warm glow. She awoke to another glorious spring day with warmth slowly lighting up along her front and her back a wonderful temperature thanks to the fact that Kakashi was still snuggled up against her. She fidgeted a little and attempted to lie down for a little longer before having to get up. A grunt from Kakashi told her that her wriggle had awoken him, or rather knowing Kakashi as well as she did that he was already awake and was just annoyed that he was being forced to get up.

All too soon however her mind shed the last vestiges of sleep and her brain kicked into high gear as she noticed something she hadn't before. Something that set her both into panic mode and furious, murderous bloodlust at the same time.

"Kakashi!" She hissed with venom as she attempted to extract herself from his arms, ready and perfectly willing to murder him right now and the way her face was contorted into an extremely pissed off mask of anger expressed this fact.

"Don't… struggle… Sakura. That's not exactly helping." He bit out with a hiss as his own face twisted into a grimace. He managed to keep himself from letting out a small groan at the friction of her body against his.

"Oh my god!" She gasped in mortified disgust but she did as he told her and lay still, hardly daring to breath, let alone move in any other way. "You perverted bastard!" She snarled at him.

Kakashi sighed and kept her in his grasp as he thought out the best way to deal with their current situation. "Look, it's not like I wanted this to happen. I didn't do it on purpose. You're nearly 17 Sakura, a kunoichi **and** a medic surely you know that, that particular part of male anatomy has a mind of its own sometimes. It happens to all men in the morning. I can't help it but I'm really sorry ok?"

'_He sounds so dejected and annoyed with himself.'_ Sakura thought to herself. "I'm still a virgin Kakashi! Just because I read about it in a book for training doesn't mean I know everything about certain body parts. In fact I tried to read as little as possible about that particular subject, thank you very much!" She growled back, a small pout spreading across her pink, soft lips at the fact that she'd just blurted that out and a pink blush stained her cheeks as she gave out a small gasp in utter shame.

"Well... Um I'm glad to hear that Sakura but um…" Kakashi replied as a look of discomposure swept over him.

"Hey! It may have been an over share but don't you think we've already reached the point of total embarrassment here?!" She kept her face hidden in the pillow as she drew back her elbow and poked him in the side a little, groaning as her face heated up to the darkest red possible.

"Ah, well, yeah, I guess things couldn't get much more complicated if we tried huh?" He asked releasing one arm from around her waist and reaching up to scratch his head in his awkwardness as his eye crinkled into its usual grin as he looked at her lying there shamefaced.

"Not really, no." She replied sarcastically rolling her eyes as she turned her head to view his unmasked face finally before moving to get up once more.

"Don't run away Sakura. We need to talk this through like adults." He said fixing her with his lone dark eye whilst keeping his sharingan closed as his arm moved back to her waist once more.

"We already did Kakashi! I became disgusted and to be quite honest a little scared, you refused to let me go and explained it happens to all males. I'm taking your word for it since I've never woken up in quite such close proximity to a man before especially one with that particular affliction and now I would like to forget all about this incident and take a shower if you don't mind." She retorted with another growl.

"Sakura come on that's not exactly the grown up thing to do, running away from problems never solves them."

"Kakashi, I know that thank you! Just because I'm inexperienced in **that** particular area of the adult world doesn't mean I don't know that running away wont help things in the long run so don't baby me! But I really don't see how lying here with you still in that state is going to help things!"

"I never said you were being childish Sakura I just thought we should talk more before you ran off." He closed his eyes in fatigue, his face changing into a harrowed look as he sighed gently.

"Fine! We'll talk but I cannot look at you right now and I don't think I will be able to for a long time afterwards for that matter, not without running away afterwards anyway!" Her face was a mask of horror at the thought of just what they were talking about.

"Ok fair enough." He replied happy that he could have a chance to talk it through without being killed, which was something he had definitely feared would happen and hopefully she wouldn't hate him forever. "Look like I said I would never have done this on purpose and you should know that Sakura. You're important to me, I'd never allow something like this to happen by choice."

"I know." She sighed with slight resentment. "But you're still a disgusting perv Kakashi! And if you do this again I swear I will kill you without a single thought!" Her voice came out as a deep throated snarl.

"I know you will Sakura-chan. I am sorry you know."

"I know Kakashi, I know." She frowned as he finally released her from his grip and rolled onto his back, his eyes closed and his face looking more worn and a little older than she'd seen him look in the last few days. "I'm going for my shower now…"

"And I'll be out of here before you even finish don't worry." He sighed keeping his eyes closed as he heard her gathering up her clothing and heading for the door to her bathroom.

With a click of the lock he heard her enter the bathroom and move to turn the water on. He groaned and ran his hands through his silver spikes. "Shit!" he muttered to himself as he slowly got up from the bed.

He gathered up his clothing and picked the key for the adjoining door up from the side and unlocked the door silently. With a quick glance he ascertained that Genma's 'guest' had already left and he stepped into the room chancing a disgruntled look at the still sleeping shinobi. He could hear the rest of the mansion start to wake up around him and his scowl deepened as he realised that he was in for a rude awakening this morning via a frigid shower, for the fact was that although he hadn't had any say in the state at which he'd awoken and did wake up every morning for that matter, Sakura's squirming however really hadn't helped matters, and that along with the slight fascination her tight little body held for him at the moment had changed his predicament from plain morning wood to a raging hard on.

"Fuck!" He groaned quietly to himself.

Pulling his pack from beneath his bed he grabbed his clean underwear and slipped through the bathroom door, shutting it and locking it purely through habit. He walked over to the shower and turned the water on making sure not to add any hot to it. He stripped off the bottoms Sakura had given him last night and his boxers and stepped under the cold water, allowing it to cascade over his wiry frame. As it fell over every part of his tautly wound muscled body he felt his erection finally begin to fade away. Once he'd finally rid himself of his arousal he turned the taps to allow some hot water into his shower, to warm him and help relax him. His jaw unclenched, his back loosened and released just that little bit back to his usual slouch instead of the straight backed, uptight posture he'd previously been in due to the whole scene in the bedroom and his muscles unwound from their almost painfully tight positions. He gave the smallest of happy sighs as he finally felt human again.

He washed his body hurriedly, stepping out of the now steamy shower cubicle and grasped a towel from the railing he wiped himself dry with it, slipping on his uniform once more he pulled the towel up onto his head and proceeded to rustle his unruly locks dry. With that done he stepped back into the bedroom and moved over to Genma's bed where the senbon sucker lay blissfully happy with a serene smile on his dreaming face.

"Get. Up." Kakashi ground out punching him on the arm as his face became clouded with irritation once more, his jaw clenching, eyes darkening and taking on a steely glint as he glared harshly at the slowly wakening shinobi.

"Wha? Oh Kakashi. Um hey where'd you get to last night?"

"Next door." Kakashi ground out, his scowl drooping down further.

"Oh really….?" Genma's face was a wash with mischief until he finally settled his eyes on the Copy Nin's. The fire burning within them was enough to make him gulp and try to back away slightly unsure of what the silver haired man would do to him but judging by the thunderous look written on his face it was something very, very bad.

"What the fuck were you doing last night? You brought someone back to your bed?! We're on a fucking mission Genma!" Kakashi's voice rose a little as he snarled in the brunettes face.

"Oh yeah about that." Genma said backing himself against the wall and looking at Kakashi sheepishly. "Look your gonna kill me for the reason I brought her back here and your gonna kill me for bringing her back here so I guess I might as well get it over with. But before I start could you please sit down and try not to look so… well murderous."

Kakashi fixed him with a hard stare but allowed his face to relax a little. "You better have a damn good reason for this Shiranui." _'or I'll personally break your neck.'_ He added in his head. He didn't actually need to voice **that** part, Genma knew that it was implied.

Genma's face relaxed into a slightly less apprehensive gaze and his mouth twitched just a little at the corners as his eyes filled with mischief once more and he turned to Kakashi.

"Well as I'm sure your aware our favourite pink haired teen out there is quite the little hotty…."

"Genma what the fuck does your perverted opinion on Sakura have to do with the fact that your brought a woman back whilst on a fucking A-rank mission?" Kakashi's eyes still held that hard dangerous air and his lips slid down into an even deeper frown than before.

"Kakashi give me a chance to explain."

"Go ahead, I can't wait to hear where you're going with this." His voice laced with venom and heat as his death glare continued to be directed at the older male.

"Look, every time I look at Sakura I cant help but think about how damn cute she is, that taut dainty little body, that looks so small and yet holds such immense power, the skin tight black uniform that her body looks like it's literally been poured into, those legs draped over with those heeled boots…."

"What the hell does this have to do with anything?" Kakashi growled, his face darkening even more as his eyes narrowed dangerously at Genma, he couldn't hear anymore of that talk, it reminded him of the things that had happened mere moments ago.

"I'm getting there!" Genma replied as his face took on a slightly panic stricken look. "I can't help it ok?! She drives me crazy! I needed a release! I know you understand that Hatake, I've seen the way you look at her."

Kakashi's face changed from deadly and cold to astonished, as his mouth gaped wide underneath his black mask and his one black eye widened visably, he quickly corrected himself however and arranged his face into a blank expression and he hoped to kami that Genma hadn't noticed the look that had briefly rested on his face. Once again he narrowed his eyes and fixed them upon Genma's slightly hesitant face.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're referring to Shiranui but I am telling you that if you continue referring to it I will kill you." His voice was edged with a hint of a threat.

"Don't give me that Hatake! The look that passed between you two when she pulled your mask down in the forest, **that** was something I didn't imagine! I'm sorry but we don't all have a will of iron, like Kakashi the Monk you know!" Genma growled back as he met the steely one eyed gaze before him with his own stare, his eyes glinted with a half angry, half amused light and he raised one eyebrow in a condescending look at his close friend.

Kakashi merely sighed deeply and leaned back, looking tired and if Genma's guess was right, ashamed of him self. "Fuck!" He groaned as his fingers slid through his silvery spikes. "Is it that obvious?"

"Kinda, yeah. But hey I don't think she minds too much, I mean she still draws close to you and she let you stay in her room last night right? I mean it's not like anything happened. You are allowed to look you know, no one can stop you from doing that… Well except Sakura of course." Genma replied as his face split into a wide grin and his eyes twinkled with mischief as usual.

Kakashi groaned again and lowered his face to look at his long time friend once more. "Don't! She already nearly killed me for turning up last night and being my usual self I wound her up a bit and only succeeded in making it worse, and she's about ready to kill you to for inflicting me on her so I'd watch what you do around her today." Kakashi added with a smirk of his own that set his onyx eye crinkling into a devilish look.

"Great so now you both want to kill me. Is there any chance I'll make it to the end of the day alive?" He asked heavily as his lips turned down into a frown.

"Not likely." Kakashi shrugged still grinning.

"Ergh!" Genma groaned and rolled onto his side once more determined to catch a little more sleep before he had to get up and take over Sakura's lunch shift later. "Are you gonna tell Pinky in there?" Genma voiced from his pillow as he jerked his thumb to the door behind him.

"Yep. Might stop her from killing you if she knows you're trying so hard not to molest her or stare at her ass anymore." Kakashi said standing up as his eye crinkled deeper than before.

"Or she might just kill me anyway." The senbon user said knowing the kunoichi's firey temper all to well, he'd been on the receiving end of it more times than he cared to count.

"Well that to, but at least this way you stand a fighting chance." He chuckled back.

Genma raised his head from his pillow slightly and just gave him a withering glance as the silver haired Anbu picked up his ninjatō turned to the connecting door once more and knocked on it.

"You decent in there Sakura?" He asked quietly.

"Yes Senpai. Come in." She huffed back.

Kakashi walked through and shut the door behind him. "You ready for another day of watching nothing but tree leaves?" He asked with mock sincerity.

"Don't remind me." She groaned in annoyance as she pouted at him, before a curious look slid onto her face. "So did you kill him yet?"

With a snort he looked back at her and answered. "No."

"What? Why the hell not?" She asked folding her arms cross her chest, the pout turning into a frown as her lips tilted downwards.

"He… Well he had a good reason." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, his face remaining impassive as it almost always was.

"Oh then I can't wait to here this!" She snapped glaring daggers at him as her lips thinned and set into an almost perfect straight line.

'_Kami she's gonna explode soon.'_ He thought to himself.

"Listen we'll discuss it on patrol, but right now you need to eat so we can keep watch and hopefully Genma can make some more enquiries later to."

"Enquiries my ass..." She muttered under her breath causing Kakashi to chuckle and give her his usual eye crinkle to indicate he was amused. "Wait, you're coming with me?" She asked louder, her lips now turning into a slight smile as her eyes lit up at the thought of him staying with her. The past incidents suddenly wiped from her mind at the thought of not being alone on her watch today, even though it had only been one day she was already feeling slightly lonely being on a mission with two team mates whom while she wouldn't admit it to their faces that she adored, when they weren't being perverted anyway.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" He asked knowing full well it wasn't as he'd seen her smile and he knew she'd been happy to hear that.

"No, of course not." She replied picking up her water bottle.

"Shall we go then?" He asked her whilst his hands rested by his side as he was currently denied the normal habit of keeping them inside of his pockets.

She moved toward the window and immediately leapt into the nearest tree after taking care to notice that she wouldn't be seen. Kakashi followed her and landed next to her.

"I'll be right back." He told her with a nod. "Just gonna grab some breakfast."

She rolled her eyes knowing exactly what he meant, he was going to the orchard for some fruit for their breakfast. She sank down onto the bark of the branch leaned against the trunk waiting for Kakashi to return. Two minutes later the man in question returned with an apple and an orange for each of them, he handed hers to her and then jumped up to the branch above her head. They ate in silence, Kakashi grateful that she seemed to be ok with him right now and hadn't killed him just yet, Sakura herself grateful for the company and his familiar presence and trying desperately not to let the memories of her rude wake up call this morning affect her mood since the day was dawning a clear bright blue, sunlight streaming down on the riotous colours of the Daimyo's gardens and house and small white, wispy clouds floating across the sky. She closed her eyes and ate her breakfast with the heat of the emerging day warming her and almost making her forget she was on a mission, of course nothing would make her forget that fact, she was a ninja and a damn good one and she was determined that her first Anbu mission would be a resounding success.

With the fruit consumed she took a sip from her bottle and offered it up to Kakashi. He lazily leaned down and took it from her grasp. He opened it and took a swig of the clear fluid. When he looked back down to give it back to Sakura he noticed her staring at him once more. Although her mask was back in place due to being on a mission he could feel her piercing jade gaze aimed directly at him and it would have burnt a hole through him if it was possible for her to do so.

"What?"

"I want to know what his reason for last night was. You said he had a good reason, I think I'm entitled to know what it is." She told him in her sternest voice.

"You're a tough opponent Panther." He said with a sigh but his unmasked face crinkled as he looked down at her.

"Yeah you told me that already get on with the explanation will you?" She giggled back.

"Fine, but don't go killing me when I tell you. Don't shoot the messenger and all that."

"Senpai." She growled warningly as her gaze frosted over.

He could feel the coldness radiating off her and consented to tell her before he really did die by her hand. "Look, he did what he did because as all three of us know he can't stop staring at you. He knew that if he tried anything with you, you'd kill him, I'd kill him and Tsunade would kill him. He didn't think it would be appropriate anyway and you made it perfectly clear you weren't interested. He's a horny guy, at least he didn't try to get you into bed you have to give the guy some credit for that."

"Unlike some other people I could mention." She muttered quietly. Of course Kakashi being Kakashi heard it perfectly.

"So we're back to that again huh? I've apologised a million times, do you want me to apologise again? I thought we'd got through this…" He sighed again as both his eyes drooped sadly.

"I know Senpai. I'm just finding this a little hard to deal with right now. I mean the first time I wake up to a guy in that state and it's you and then you tell me it has nothing to do with me. That kinda makes a girl feel inadequate even if it is a natural occurrence and well you're you, it's embarrassing as hell." She sighed along with him, her face hidden by her mask, a mixture of complete humiliation at having this conversation and remembering that mornings events once more, this particular emotion was evidenced by the bright red blush on her face and the upset she'd suffered at being told it was nothing to do with her that he was in that state was also written on her face as her eyes teared up slightly.

"Hey if it's any consolation I said you were pretty the other day. It's not like I wanted to wake up like that, I just…"

"Yeah I know. Thanks Senpai, I'd just really rather forget about it now… All of it, you, me, the other pervert. I just want to get back to normal. Can we just forget it ever happened?" She asked sounding weary.

"Sure." He replied pulling out his familiar orange book and began to read.

"I'm going to watch them train the dogs for a bit. I'll be back soon." She said standing up and putting her ninjatō back into its rightful place on her back.

"Ok." He replied glancing up from his book for a split second before returning his gaze to the pages of his beloved book, his own ninjatō lay across his lap, in the perfect position for him to grab it and use it should he so need to.

Sakura leapt through the trees and made her way to the training field from yesterday. It appeared today they were training the long haired, black and tan German Shepherd. She settled down in the tree from yesterday to watch as the large dog was put through his paces by the same pair she'd seen with the Tosa's yesterday.

She lent against the tree and with her head in her hands she groaned quietly. _'How the hell did I end up in bed this morning with Kakashi-senpai and his morning wood?'_

'_Oh like you're complaining.' _Inner Sakura crowed with laughter.

'_I am complaining! I didn't want that to happen!'_ She yelped back her eyes widening in fear.

'_Cha! Just be glad he finds you or should I say us attractive enough to get in that state.'_ Inner Sakura punched the air happily.

Sakura's face clouded over, her eyes glistening darkly as she replied. _'For fucks sake! He said it was nothing to do with that! Sheesh don't you ever listen?!'_ she snapped.

'_Fine be like that but! When you want to admit the truth come find me.'_

'_Well thank god I wont be hearing from you in a long time then, because I admitted the truth already but if this means you'll be going away then I don't care.'_ A triumphant smirk broke out on her face as her inner voice walked away with a petulant pout for once.

Sakura remained in her place and she was determined to forget about the whole matter for now, she had a job to do and damn if she wasn't going to do it to the best of her abilities. With that thought in mind she pushed the whole humiliating matter to the very back of her mind and concentrated on her surroundings as she watched the two guards walked the dog back to his kennel. She stirred herself and moved back to go back to the tree Kakashi was waiting at with a deep feeling of annoyance and something else she couldn't quite place right now, and she didn't want to know what it was quite frankly.

xXx

* * *

**A/N II: If there are any japanese words I used or something you want to understand just leave me a question in your review or PM me and I'll explain.  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed that and don't forget theres a button labelled review for a reason you know... **


	3. Understandings and Shopping Trips

**A/N:** I know I know I suck but look! I brings you chapter! The hows and why fores as to why I have taken so long to post is a long and tedious story and I know you all just want to read the story so here you go guys. Enjoy! Next chapter is already halfway written and the rest is all planned out in my head just needs typing up. I swear it won't be longer than a week before I update.

I want to thank all you guys so much for all the favs and reviews. I love you all very much! This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful KakaSaku muses: Trinnerti for pushing me to get it finished. (thanks for the encouragement doll I love you hope you like!) and Orochimaruismyman (welcome back doll I missed you alot! -hugs tight- Hope you enjoy!) and here you all go! luff luff luff!

**PS:** Warning to all, graphic descriptions of Seppuku _(suicide)_ and gore intense paragraphs at some point within. Don't like don't read. (forgot to warn people beforehand earlier. **Sorry!**)

* * *

xXx

Kakashi looked up as Sakura landed back on the branch to the tree he was still standing or rather sitting guard in. His eyes scanned Sakura's masked face and body language for an indication of her present mood, he knew she wouldn't get into an argument here but still he had never really enjoyed dealing with an angry Sakura Haruno and while they were on such an important mission he had all the more reason to not want to have to deal with her in one of her famous moods. The look on her face however was not one of anger, her lips were turned down in a slightly pouting frown and her eyes were pensive as she chewed her bottom lip as she raised her mask just a little and glanced at him. He could tell she wanted to talk and was perhaps feeling like she had done wrong because of this morning's interaction when in reality he felt different.

While her actions may not have been what one would normally expect from an Anbu (something which had kind of worried Kakashi somewhat) she was of course Sakura Haruno, apprentice to Lady Tsunade the 5th Hokage, the girl who had once fallen in love and pursued the unsociable and ultimately uncaring Sasuke Uchiha and she was the girl whom he had not given the attention she so deserved when younger, choosing to focus on his other two charges only to have Sakura turn around and become one of the best medics in the village. She'd always worn her heart and other emotions on her sleeve and he hadn't really expected much else. She was who she was and despite the fact that for most shinobi that would make them incapable of their jobs and a danger to both themselves and those around them it mostly worked for Sakura. It was what made the pink haired teen so powerful and if he was completely honest pretty damn dangerous should you get in her way or on her bad side.

Sure he was the famous Kakashi Hatake, world feared Copy Ninja and wielder of the Sharingan eye but he'd rather face the entire Akatsuki than Sakura in a bad mood and that was saying something for he had absolutely no desire to go up against the Akatsuki alone. He was sure however that most people would choose the same fate, given a choice in the matter any how. She wanted to talk he noticed as she cleared her throat once more, neither helping her nor hindering her voice he continued to watch her now re-masked form over the pages of his bright orange book.

"Taichou, can we talk?" She finally asked quietly as she turned to look at him fully, her face set in grim determination under her porcelain veneer.

"Of course." He replied making a note of his page and placing the book down on his outstretched legs, but not putting it away. Not just yet anyway.

She crouched down upon the branch he was seated on and her gaze shifted to the brilliant green and yellow leaves of the tree they were currently occupying before she turned to face Kakashi properly.

"You must think me so unprepared to be an Anbu, with my outburst this morning and once again unfit to be on this mission." Her green eyes locked on his masked face as his one dark grey eye fixed upon her cat like mask.

"Initially yes." He replied ignoring the slight growl that slipped from her lips, his own turning down a little at the edges before he continued. "But I have faith in you and in the Hokages judgement. She wouldn't have sent you on this mission if she didn't know you would do well on it."

She couldn't see the reassuring eye crinkle she'd become so accustomed to but she knew it was there all the same. "Do you always have to be so blunt senpai?"

"When have you ever known me to be anything different Panther? Surely you remember the way I first greeted the three of you."

She scowled beneath her replaced mask. Oh she remembered alright, and although she'd grown to care for Kakashi and admire his skills as a ninja and even as a teacher of sorts, she'd never quite forgiven him for the way he'd first greeted them. She should have known from the years she had spent with him that he was blunt, abrasive and said whatever the hell he felt like, when he felt like saying it. If he felt you were doing wrong or should be doing something you weren't he would immediately tell you so.

"I remember." She said with a deeper sigh.

"Then you shouldn't expect any different from me. This is how I am, I'm to set in my ways to change now."

"Is this how it's always going to be between us? Something goes wrong, I throw a fit and you stay as calm as you always been and Genma is, well kami only know where he is, whom he's with or what he's doing but this is how it goes?"

"Well it would be best if you didn't throw a fit but…" He began teasingly but was stopped short by Sakura's black clad form standing up and getting ready to leap from the tree once more. "Listen Panther I was teasing. I know you can be grown up about all this and you'll make one hell of an Anbu. You just need to channel your emotions into something else when you get upset."

"I know. I've always failed at that, but I will make you proud of me on this mission."

He could sense her downcast face even through the mask. He could read her way to well, always had been able to and despite that fact that they had been apart for a few years now he was easily able to slip back into predicting her emotions.

With a gentle sigh, that Sakura may or may not have been able to pick up on he held out his hand and slipped his book back into his weapons pouch. Sakura tilted her head to the side for a second before she took the gesture for what it was… just Kakashi being Kakashi and doing the only thing he knew how to do to make things… not right exactly, just back to the way they were growing used to since they had been reunited and she stepped forward into his hold as she lowered herself to the rough bark. Kakashi raised one knee up, whilst keeping the other laid flat. Sakura leaned against his chest and slightly against the raised leg as she kept her gaze trained on their surroundings.

"You have nothing to prove to me." He told her quietly, his eyes taking in the mission surroundings just as hers were. _'I have things to prove to you if anything, I will make up my absence and my lack of training to you.' _He thought to himself.

"If you can get used to human contact then I can learn to cope with my emotions and do what it takes to make sure this mission succeeds perfectly." She said in an equally quiet and calm voice, her lips quirking upwards at the edges as her eyes shone with happiness. She'd taken his words for what they were, the closest thing Kakashi would ever come to giving a compliment, and to her it was a compliment of the highest calibre seeing as it had come from **the** Kakashi Hatake of course.

"Who say's I'm not used to human contact?" He asked her as he looked down to see the side of her face. Catching her small fit of laughter he frowned slightly.

"Senpai the day you are completely comfortable with human contact, even this kind of contact is the day I'll say yes to going out with Porcupine."

Kakashi chuckled and she could feel the laughter bubbling up from his chest as it pressed against her back. "Ok you got me, but I'm here with you aren't I?"

"Yes," she replied with a grin as she turned her face to view his masked one without it being just out of the corner of her eye. "But, I have a feeling it's the only thing you could think of to get me to stay. It wasn't because you actually wanted me here." She finished, her ears listening as a pair of the Daimyo's guard walked past underneath the tree they were resting in.

Kakashi waited until the pair of shinobi had passed before he replied. "That's not strictly true. Yes it was a way to keep you here true, but how many times have I done this in the last three days? I think I'm doing amazingly well with all this human contact myself." He mused as they watched someone walk out onto the roof to stroll through the vibrant display of fauna adorning the kind of hidden garden.

"Oh and you are. I'm still shocked almost to the point of fainting, but you're doing very well." She replied tilting her head back to look up at him for a second before her gaze immediately snapped back to the two figures that had just emerged on to the roof.

Kakashi snorted in response, watching the couple hard as he took note of the fact that it was Yuriko and Matsuhara that had walked out into the garden, a guard standing close by the door, his cold, dark eyes trained on the couple in front of him. Both Kakashi and Sakura sat up straighter at that point, both ready to leap into action at any point should they have to do so.

"Keep on your toes." He whispered as he leaned down towards her ear.

She nodded in response, having felt his grip tighten around her as the Daimyo and his wife had stepped out into the light. She could feel the tension tightening in his muscles and the adrenalin rushing through his body. She gripped the arm currently tight around her waist, and heard Kakashi hiss softly.

"Loosen your grip." He groused, his eyes never leaving Yamakeshi and his wife.

"Loosen yours." She sniped back, her green eyes flashing at him through the slits of her mask.

He loosened his hold a little and she breathed out a thank you. They watched as Yuriko moved through the garden, plucking a few flowers from the plants every now and again and bunching them into her other hand, a soft smile on her pale features as her normally pale pink eyes shone a bright bubble gum pink. Sakura noticed she looked even more ghostly and ethereal in the sunlight, as the golden sun bounced off her milky white skin and pure white hair.

"Taichou?" Sakura asked tilting to view him slightly through the eye holes of her red and white Panther mask.

"Mmm?" He mumbled back quietly.

"Do you think she's pretty?" She could feel her cheeks heat at the question. "I… I mean she looks like an angel out there, so pale and…"

"Ethereal" Kakashi finished, his face resting near her ear. "She's beautiful but not my type." He said in answer to her question.

"Hmm." She replied her eyes snapping back to the couple on the roof. "You think it was an arranged marriage?" Her face under the mask set in a look of total concentration as her brows furrowed and her eyes narrowed slightly.

Kakashi's own face was as neutral and stoic as ever under his wolf shaped mask, crimson and jet coloured Sharingan closed for now, onyx eye drooping lazily, and his lips set in an almost perfectly straight line. "What makes you think that?" He questioned her, knowing full well why her mind had come to the conclusion but wanting to hear it from her anyway.

"Well she looks so young compared to him and I get the feeling he's not quite happy about anyone female being out of what he deems their place." She shrugged, her anger flaring a little at the Daimyo's attitude that he had so clearly made known yesterday upon their arrival. "And she just seems so…."

"Fragile." Kakashi once again finished for her as they both watched the slender, delicate woman cough into her hand before holding the flowers in the other hand and walking back to her husband's side. With what barely seemed an acknowledgement of his young wife's presence the couple walked back into the semi concealed door, the guard taking a swift glance around before becoming swallowed in the darkness and the heavy metal door hissed shut quietly. "I think it may have been arranged, but despite his attitude I'm pretty sure he loves her and she definitely loves him."

She relaxed back against him as he leaned back against the door, his grip on her waist loosened significantly now that their intended targets of protection were out of sight and in Genma's line of sight once more.

"Hmm." She replied, clearly thinking hard.

"Something coming to mind Panther?"

"Yeah…" She muttered.

"Spill it."

"I was just wondering if it** was** an arranged marriage…."

"If it was some one either in love with Yuriko-san or Yamakeshi-san? Took a long time to come through if it is that."

"Yeah, I know." She shrugged in his arms. "But it's a possibility…. And why do you keep finishing my sentences? It's rather dis…"

"…concerting?" He asked chuckling deeply.

"Yes, that." She replied with a sweet laugh of her own.

"You know I live to cause others misery and annoyance."

She sighed softly and tilted her head back to look up at him from her position in his lap. "Yeah and you do it so well senpai."

"Thank you. I try so very hard." He replied teasingly.

Sakura responded with a soft slap to the arm currently around her waist and nodded her head when Kakashi told her they should go on patrol around the parameter.

"Ok." She answered getting up off from her resting place and preparing to move off.

"We'll meet back in the rooms for lunch." Kakashi said moving to do the same thing.

"Hai." She replied before vanishing into the trees to Kakashi's right.

Kakashi dashed off to patrol and find Pakkun for a quick update rather proud of the fact that he hadn't thought of Sakura in the way he'd been continually doing so for the last few days.

xXx

"Hansuke!" A young blonde maid cooed coyly as Genma walked through the dinning room, dressed in his kimono and hakama that had of course been given to him by Matsuhara.

He'd decided after putting the outfit on, that it wasn't as bad as he'd first thought. The jet black kimono was made of light cotton to account for the heat of the weather, he'd been given a blood red hakama to go over it and the kimono was tied off with a silver obi. This he could deal with, in fact it seemed the outfit was a rather good way to catch the eye of the waiting staff of the Daimyo's mansion. Yeah this wasn't a bad way to attract the women, even if he did say so him self but those damn tabi and zōri were something he could totally do without.

His chocolate brown hair, shone in the late morning sun, as did his dark brown eyes, he sighed quietly, before a bright warm smile lit up his face as the young blonde ran up to him.

"Good morning doll." He said in his deep smooth voice, brushing some of his long brown hair out of his face and looking down at her as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hansuke…" She giggled, covering her mouth modestly with her hand as she glanced up at him from beneath her long blonde lashes. "I've told you my name's Kinuko."

The young females bright green eyes reminded him of someone else, but **she** wasn't someone he wanted to think about right now or ever again if he could help it. No he had a desire to live thank you very much.

"Yeah right you did. Sorry, I forgot doll." He grinned sheepishly making the gesture look completely genuine, on the inside however he wasn't worried about it at all.

"Hanny…" She whined sweetly, lowering her voice.

He gave her his most seductive grin, his brown eyes shining with mischief. "What? I thought you liked it when I called you that."

"I…." She began to speak when she was cut off by a harsh, cold voice.

"Kinuko! Get off of Ishori-san and get back to work." Came the voice of a dark haired woman, dressed all in black, her hair pulled back tightly into a high pony tail, streaks of silvery white running through on either side, her light grey eyes hardened with a steely glare directed at the smaller female.

"Chi… Chiemi-sama." She stuttered releasing her hand from Genma's waist and stepping back a little with a bow to her superior.

"There is a pile of bedding that needs washing. I suggest you get on with it." The older woman said in her clipped, precise voice.

"Ye… yes Chiemi-sama. Right away." She answered to the cold, imposing woman in front of her. "Good day Iroshi-san." She said turning and bowing to Genma before walking off rather swiftly.

"I do apologize Iroshi-san, apparently some of the younger members of our staff are in need of a reminder as to how to behave in front of people of stature such as yourself."

Genma took in her haughty tone, pinched nose, pale skin and high, sharp cheekbones and decided he really didn't like this woman at all. He knew he had to be polite however both for the missions sake and the sake of the Daimyo himself, she was clearly someone that at least until recently he'd trusted implicitly for she seemed to be in control of all the serving staff. Smiling outwardly whilst inwardly scowling and muttering phrases such as 'Old bag of bones' and 'stuffy battle axe.' There were of course other much more offensive terms floating around in his head, especially since he had been enjoying the small blondes company but he reserved his judgements to himself and supposed he could use those terms to refer to the witch later when in the presence of Kakashi and Sakura.

"It's no problem uh… Chiemi-san. Arigato for your interruption, however I was hoping to collect my lunch now."

"Mrs Yarano or Yarano-san if you don't mind." She replied snootily, a thinly shaped dark brown eyebrow raising up into her hairline at his words.

"Of course Yarano-san. My apologies." Genma acknowledged with a nod and a slight bow. _'You stuffy old bat.'_ He supplied within his head.

"Very well, you may collect your lunch now. Have a good day Iroshi-san." She said spinning on her slightly spiked heel and turning to walk away in the direction she had sent Kinuko in.

Genma remained where he was stood for a fair few seconds in stunned silence, his mouth gaping in slight shock at the woman's audacity. She had the nerve to give him permission to collect his lunch, he was meant to be the Daimyo's cousin for crying out loud! Muttering soft expletives under his breath he made his way to the kitchen and was met by the jovial, chubby chef. The balding man gave Genma a greeting and bowed deeply.

"Good day Hansuke-san. I trust you will be wanting your food now."

"If you wouldn't mind Antachi-san." He replied giving the portly chef a grin.

"Of course. I have it all right here, it's a whole lot of stuff for one man. How do you stay so skinny?" The red head chuckled.

"Ah well a gentleman never tells Antachi-san. A gentleman never tells." Genma said giving him a wink as he accepted the food.

"I never figured you for a gentleman despite your stature Hansuke-san." The chef's large belly rumbled with his laughter as his double chin's wobbled, his mouth stretching wide in a large smirk.

"I'll remember that Antachi-san. Thanks." Genma's own mouth twitched around the toothpick he'd taken to chewing when in the view of the mansion staff due to not being able to keep his senbon there.

"Will you be dinning with Yamakeshi-sama tonight or alone in your room again Hansuke-san." The chef asked as his laughter drained away, his face becoming serious once more.

"Alone in my room once more Antachi-san."

Antachi raised an eyebrow at that and smirked once more. "You know with the amount of food that you order I could swear you weren't dinning alone."

"Oh how I wish that were the case Antachi-san, I wish that were the case." His expression changed into a saddened expression. He still felt cheerful but he was a good actor despite what people may think and he had the sad puppy dog look down pat.

"Ah well Kinoku seems to like you maybe she can join you in your meal once day." He gave him a wink before turning back to the stove and finishing the Daimyo's meal.

"Good day Antachi-san and thanks again." Genma said waving as he walked off.

Antachi looked over his sturdy shoulder and raising a hand in answer. "Good day Hansuke-san. See you later for your tea."

Genma walked out of the kitchen after that and a slender young male dashed up to his side, taking the food laden tray from his hands. "Hansuke-san, you should not be carrying your own food. Allow me to do so for you." The boy said with his shoulder length, dark brown hair falling forward into his golden skinned face.

Genma sighed for the second time that day, being waited on hand and foot was nice but constantly it could get on your nerves. He slipped a false smile onto his face, one he was sure the boy wouldn't notice was not real and nodded his head as they made their way towards his bedroom. The journey passed in silence and Genma found the atmosphere stifling.

'_If this is how the other half live, unable to walk anywhere without someone following and not able to do the simplest of things such as carry a food tray from room to another then thank Kami I'm a ninja and not an important person.'_ He thought to himself.

Arriving back at the room rather quickly Genma was rather glad of the fact. The boy bowed gently and smiled at him. "Would you like me to carry it in for you Hansuke-san?"

"Oh there's no need uh…." Genma said realizing he had no idea of the young boys name.

"Irashi sir." He grinned impishly at the taller male.

"Ah Irashi right. Well no its ok I'll carry it in if you don't mind, but arigato for bringing it this far."

With a nod Irashi handed over the tray and bowed even deeper than previous. Raising his young face, his piercing blue eyes that contrasted deeply with his dark hair and tanned skin he stepped away from the door.

"Then good day to you Hansuke-san. Please let me know if there's ever anything you need."

"Arigato, Irashi-kun. I'll remember that and good day to you to."

Watching as the slender boy walked back down the long corridor before he turned to open the door cautiously. His and Kakashi's room was as he'd expected empty, so placing the tray down on his bed he turned to the connecting door, separating his and Kakashi's room from Sakura's. Peeking in he was surprised to see Kakashi spread out on the width of her bed with his back against the wall, legs out in front of him dangling over the edge of the bed, mask removed, orange book resting in his hand, and Sakura leaning against his shoulder, her long slender legs stretched out down the length of the bed, her own mask lying next to her as he read. The pair looked up at his entrance and he grinned at them, tilting his head at their closeness. Kakashi of course ignored him and just continued to read and Sakura glanced up at him smiling sweetly.

'_Shit, that smile could bring a whole army down._' Genma sighed trying hard to ignore the fact that Sakura's smile was just so disarming. The teen really was more beautiful than she realised and when she smiled, that face could do so much to a hot blooded male's libido.

"Wow don't you look… so un-Genma like." Sakura said with a giggle as she looked him up and down.

"Yeah, thanks. Tease me why don't you? Like having everyone fawn over me isn't annoying enough as if I can't do a thing for myself and now you're laughing at me. Great, thanks, appreciate that one…" He muttered sarcastically, his eyes rolling back as he did so and his lips curling down into a frown.

"Aww I was only kidding. It actually looks kinda good on you. Right Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled, his eyes not shifting from his book.

"Kakashi, for crying out loud put the damn book down will you?" Sakura scowled, her arms folding across her chest as she glared at him.

"Mmm hmm." He replied, lone dark eye still scanning over the words.

Genma shook his head but Sakura proceeded to unfold her arms and swiftly poke Kakashi in the side, her hand reaching out to take the book from his hands.

"Sakura, I thought we agreed you'd stay away from my book." Kakashi finally said turning to look at her.

"We did, but you're being ignorant again." She responded with a huff of her own, her eyes narrowing as she looked at him.

"When have I ever **not** been ignorant?" He asked, silvery eyebrow raising up in question.

"Yeah, yeah." She replied, shaking her head at his behaviour.

"Ah, dinners in the other room guys."

"Thanks!" Sakura said jumping up from her previous position and bouncing into the other room, her pale skin aglow with happiness.

"Made up then I take it?" Genma asked turning to Kakashi once more as he slowly slipped from off the bed and stood up in his usual lazy slouch.

"Hmm, mostly." He replied with a nod, his face not showing any emotion other than a widening of his one opened eye as he finally took in Genma's clothing properly. "Nice outfit." He remarked dryly.

"Yeah, I'd say the same to you but I have the exact same outfit in my wardrobe and I detest copycats." Genma snapped back walking through the connecting door to view Sakura setting out their three lunches equally.

"Someone's got their fundoshi in a twist I see." Kakashi replied moving over to sit on his bed as Sakura passed him his food.

Genma glared at him, dark eyes flashing almost black. "I am not wearing a fundoshi!" He growled moving towards the food.

"Going commando Genma and in someone elses clothing no less? I never thought that of you." Kakashi smirked back.

"Is this my payback for last night?" Genma asked with a low groan.

"Something like that." Was the flippant reply from Kakashi.

"Enough!" Sakura growled at the pair. "You're acting like a pair of school boys. I thought you were both better than to resort to petty quarrels."

Handing Genma his Miso soup, Shiitake-Yaki onigiri, and Katsuo Sashimi she glared at the Senbon User and then turned the fierce gaze on the Copy Nin. He merely pulled his mask down and took a bite of one of his Onigiri. Sakura huffed and leaned back on Genma's bed, tucking into her own miso soup, determined not to pay any attention to the two males in the room with her.

It didn't take them long to finish the food provided and Sakura grinned happily, the little disagreements of the past few days gone and out the door. Setting her bowls and things back on the tray she turned to Genma.

"So nothing unusual going on around here right now? As far as you can tell anyway?" She asked sitting with her legs crossed beneath her on the bed.

"One of the maids has taken a real shining to me," He replied with a grin and a wink. "But other than that, no not a thing."

"Genma…" She huffed as she fixed him with a half glare.

"What? Can I help it if I'm devilishly handsome?" He replied cheekily with a wink and a smirk.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to the reading Kakashi. "Senpai, can we go on patrol now? I'd like to get away from him now please."

"Hey…" Genma whined only half heartedly.

"Sure. Let's go." Kakashi replied getting up off the bed and turning to face Genma as he pocketed his book. "Try to stay on the job."

"I always do don't I?" he said tilting his head and giving Kakashi a disparaging glance. "Besides you're not exactly one to talk Hatake…"

"Let's go." He said ignoring Genma and turning to Sakura and the window once more.

She glanced between the two but Genma just smirked at her and moved to pick up the empty food bowls and place them on the tray. Shrugging her shoulders she nodded a goodbye to him, replaced her mask and followed Kakashi out of the window. Landing in a tree near by she turned to look for him and spotted him on a higher branch of one of the trees not to far away. She leapt over and landed not to far away from him.

"Senpai? What… was that all about?" She asked him as she watched his masked figure curiously, her brows furrowing in confusion and worry.

"It's nothing just forget it." He replied pulling Icha Icha from his pocket as he crossed his legs out long in front of him.

She tilted her head in curiosity but decided to leave it for now. She'd get it out of him eventually and if not she was pretty sure she knew of a way to get it out of Genma. Her face adopted a rather evil smirk and she nudged his foot to the side none to gently. He raised his masked face to hers and she knew if she could see below it she would see him wearing a questioning, and possibly slightly bored look. She giggled quietly, barely enough for him to hear and just repeated the nudge, letting him know what she wanted. Obligingly he let his legs part and she sat straight down between them. He kept his book in one hand, off to the side so that it wouldn't be in Sakura's face and would prevent her from seeing it and the other automatically slid around her waist, resting on her stomach.

She sighed at the warm touch and was just about to lean back against him when a flash of movement off to her left caught her eye and she turned just in time to see a small brown pug leap from a near by tree, landing squatted on the branch in front of them. Kakashi just acknowledged him with a nod, noting that if it were anything serious the pug would be a lot more out of breath and would have growled some kind of warning or spoke up in a rush of words. Since the ninken did neither he knew it was safe to return to his beloved book and his one distraction from the close proximity of Sakura's lithe, supple body to his slim, wiry one. He really was getting used to holding her like this which was in itself both a blessing and a curse.

He'd always detested this kind of contact before but he owed Sakura that much he knew and if she wanted to be close to him like this then he would get used to it pretty damn quick or more likely he would allow it because well… he would allow anything she wanted right now, in his efforts to make up for every last wrong he had ever done her in the past and there were a lot of them as far as he was concerned.

Pakkun lifted his small paw in greeting to Kakashi and gave out a quiet "Yo boss," before trotting forward to nudge Sakura's hand that was currently resting on her own leg and sniffed her once more.

She laughed and lifted her hand to smooth it over the small dogs head. He whined happily and nuzzled into the touch, moving forward to settle himself in her lap much as she had recently done to Kakashi. Using one hand she brushed it over his back as if she were grooming him and the other she tickled under his chin.

"Comfy?" Asked Kakashi in what could only be described as a grumpy manner, without removing his eyes from his book.

"Much." Came the sarcastic reply that was all too alike his owner's usual ones. He'd spent far too many years with the Copy Nin not to be like him.

"Shouldn't you be working?" The Sharingan user asked nonchalantly.

"Shouldn't you?" the small dog shot back.

Sakura just giggled at pair of them and shook her head. They were perhaps a little too alike if she was honest, but she liked them both very much anyway. Moving her hand a little she began to scratch lightly behind Pakkun's ear as Kakashi mumbled a practically incoherent reply of 'I am' and the small pug made a face that Sakura was sure was a smirk.

'_Why is he smirking?'_ She pondered to herself. Something was up here and she was annoyed not to know what nor know how to find out just now. But she would find out, that was a given. Sakura Haruno never backed down and she would find a way to know just what was going on with Kakashi since the start of this mission. The thought of just how a dog would even smirk didn't occur to her right now, she was too preoccupied with the why.

She absently minded smoothed Pakkun's fur and sat about waiting for something to happen. Although it had only been a day since they had 'officially' started the mission she found herself bored due to the monotony. Being close to Kakashi and working through their past problems was all well and good even working in the hospital she'd gotten more things on a daily basis than she was getting on this mission, but then again no news was good news as the saying went and she certainly didn't want for anything to happen to the Daimyo or his family so being without anything todo but stand guard constantly was a good thing really. So she could live with this, especially if it meant she could spend more time in Kakashi's embrace. It was a way to gain all the attention he'd denied her till now and for them to regain their relationship to a point where they felt totally safe and comfortable with each other like they'd used to be, it also felt pretty damn nice to but she didn't really want to think about that just now. Those kind of thoughts were far to scary to think more upon and she stubbornly refused to do so… at all.

Suddenly Pakkun's head snapped up as he sniffed deeply. "The other male is attempting to signal you boss." He said turning in Sakura's lap to face the masked nin.

Kakashi gave a quick sniff and noticed that indeed the scent of fresh blood was drifting to them from their reserved rooms. "Come on." He said looking at Sakura.

The pink haired medic nodded and stood up, making sure that Pakkun was placed on the branch carefully knowing that he wouldn't be to happy to be carried. "Hai Taichou." She replied with a nod before dashing off to the window.

Cocking his head to the side for just a split second the pug turned to look at Kakashi once more. "She's really grown into quite the ninja huh boss?" He spoke with what the Copy Nin could tell was pride in his voice.

"Indeed she has, a very bright one by far." He replied, the same pride slipping into his voice, before becoming a mere blur of black and white that was there one minute and inside the room the next.

xXx

"Yo. What's up?" Kakashi asked entering the room and jumping down from the sill to land beside Sakura who appeared to be stood there awaiting his arrival as was the more formally dressed Genma.

"Matsuhara-san and Yuriko-san want to go shopping and so we need to work out what we're doing about guard duty seeing as we hadn't counted on this happening so soon." Genma said looking a little bored, a sentiment both Kakashi and Sakura could sympathise with.

"Hmm right…" Kakashi nodded his head as he sat down briefly on the edge of the bed to mull this over.

He'd been planning to go over this with the other two Anbu members tonight. He hadn't expected it to happen quite so soon an oversight on his part but he had it planned already, he just hadn't talked to them about this particular matter. He'd just wanted to make sure they were on the ball for duty today and things like trips away from the mansion were to be discussed that night once he was certain everyone was pulling their weight on this mission and he wouldn't need to replace anybody due to wandering hands or volatile temperaments but he was confident in his team now. Genma despite his usual words and actions was always on the job and damn good at getting information out of people and Sakura was sure to be a definite asset to the team. What with her strength, healing abilities, and sharp mind. Ok so when it came to matters of things like those that had happened this morning it may not seem to be so but he knew that she'd been shocked and scared. Hell she was a 17 year old virgin who'd never had a boyfriend, she dealt with things like this in her line or work but he could imagine her reaction to waking up in bed with her ex-sensei in that predicament while snuggled up to her and he knew it had to have been hard for her. She was tough though and she would bounce back and become the Anbu he knew she had the ability to be, in fact the shinobi he knew she already was with a little encouragement.

"Genma you will of course accompany them at all times whilst they are out of the mansion, try not to let them out of your sight for any length of time. Sakura you and I will follow at a distance, you know we mustn't be seen so make sure to use your training to it's full advantage. Are we clear?" He asked in a gruff voice, looking round at the pair of them.

"Hai Taichou!" They both said in unison.

"Then let's go." He said reaching into his pack and pulling out the small box hidden there, that contained their ear pieces handing once to each of them and placing his own in his ear. They would need them to maintain silent communication whilst outside and then he made for the window once more and was gone within seconds.

Sakura knew however he would be waiting in the trees opposite for her and so she slipped her own piece into her ear, sliding her mask back in place afterwards and pulling her cowl up over her hair. "See you later." She said nodding at Genma before leaping onto the window ledge.

"See you later doll. Be careful." He said as it were natural to say things like that to Sakura, but it just felt right and he'd said it because he had a bit of a bad feeling about all this.

The pink haired teen nodded and gave a quiet reply of 'You to' before he was facing an empty window frame once more. With a sigh he placed the tiny flesh coloured electronic device into his left ear. With that done he turned and left the room locking it behind him and heading back down to the large, ornately decorated front hall where he was to meet Matsuhara and Yuriko.

"Ah Hansuke! There you are. Are we ready to leave now?" Matsuhara asked with a grin, his double meaning more than clear to the Senbon user.

"Hai, Matsuhara-san." Genma replied with a slight bow as was of course customary of his lower ranking in the family or as far as the staff and other members of the household were aware anyway.

"Very well let's be off then. Yuriko has a desire to get herself some new clothing and apparently the cat needs a new collar."

Genma could see the slight eye roll at that, along with the gentle giggle Yuriko gave from behind her hand and he couldn't help a small smirk flitting briefly across his own lips at that.

"Well can't leave the cat waiting. Shall we head out then?" He asked directing them towards the door with another bow and a bright true smile this time that lit up his warm chocolate brown eyes and set them twinkling happily.

A large male stepped out of the house before anyone, his bald head and arms the size of tree trunks were pretty imposing Genma had to admit. Of course the truth was that Genma was the main line of protection here, judging by the mans chakra signature this guy was one of the chuunin guards from around the mansion, Genma followed up behind Yuriko and Matsuhara as was meant to be and behind him followed a contingent of three of the mansion staff.

A young red headed girl, with crimson coloured eyes and skin so pale it almost matched the white skin of Yuriko herself, walked along her head down and a pink tint across her cheeks as she occasionally glanced up at Genma every now and again, and two males walked one of either side of her. The blonde to the left had piercing yellow eyes not to far off looking like a cats eyes, and his peachy coloured skin shone in the days glow, the other male to the right of the female was none other than the male who had helped Genma with his food lunchtime just gone, Irashi. The mansion staff were casually flanked by 4 more chuunin shinobi, two large and heavily built males and two smaller and slimmer males. He was heavy set but Kakashi could see that at least the large purple/blue haired male with the strangely cold, pure white eyes was capable of exceptional quickness, it was clear in his stride. The other three that followed consisted of two slightly more slender platinum blondes, one with a faint gold sheen to his long tresses and pale golden eyes that were set off by his hair and the other with a faint silvery blue tint and pure azure eyes that looked so much like a certain knuckle head ninja's and the fourth was another heavy set male, pale brownish/blonde locks cut into a short spiky style and eyes a strange brownish pink colour.

They sure made an interesting entourage but at least it should afford the Daimyo and his wife some sense of security. As so after watching them closely as they moved away from the mansion the silver haired jounin turned to his pink haired companion.

Kakashi nodded to Sakura and directed her to the trees opposite. "Panther, flank right, I'll take left. Keep your eyes open." He said sternly, not intending to be rude but just being his usual sharp self while on mission.

"Hai Taichou!"

Sakura didn't take it to heart, merely nodding vanishing from sight in an instant. Kakashi had always been a hard ass during training and she was used to it. Besides she was Anbu now and determined to prove she belonged her, especially after her recent behaviour. She planted herself in the tree, crouched down on hands and knee's looking remarkably like a panther about to spring as she watched Genma eye's briefly flash as he followed her movement. She knew that he only saw it due to his ninja reflexes, the others noticed not a thing as she dashed over their heads.

The entire group moved off happily, almost as if they had not a care in the world but Kakashi could see the nervousness of the Daimyo, back rather straight and stiff and the worried glances his wife shot over everything as they moved. Genma of course was actually the epitome of professionalism, as his eyes took in every last detail around him whilst he managed to look like he wasn't even looking at anything at all. Anyone who accused him of not being good at his job was either lying or hadn't seen the guy at work. Sure he was a pervert and he spent quite some time eyeing up women or chatting them up but he was nothing if not alert at all times. Rather like the copy nin himself actually.

People always presumed he was never able to know completely what was going on around him due to his nose being buried in his beloved Icha Icha constantly but they were dead wrong when they accused him of this. He was on constant watch at all times, had proved over and over again in front of a variety of people that he was more than capable of being completely aware of his surroundings whilst he was reading. The sharingan helped to of course but it wasn't only that, he was just on watch at all times it was just his way.

Sakura glanced over at her taichou and then followed the group as they headed from the mansion grounds into the surrounding town. The coach they travelled in was not needed on such a short journey and the golden rays of the sun beat down just hot enough to keep everyone pleasantly warm but thankfully not over hot today. Something both Sakura and Kakashi were thankful for, sure they were Anbu and could deal with pretty much or rather they could deal with anything but still wearing all black and having your face covered by a mask, two in Kakashi's case and a cowl in Sakura's whilst moving constantly during a heat wave was so not the most pleasant thing to be dealing with and so the warm but gentle heat was welcomed by them all.

Her bright green eyes shifted between the group before her and the surrounding area. Her chakra carefully concealed as she leapt from branch to branch, graceful as a gazelle in play as she leapt but looking as always like a predatory panther when she crouched down upon a branch, Kakashi almost found it hard to stop staring but his mind was on the mission and he managed not to glance more than the first few seconds as she moved away from him.

The woods had disappeared now, giving way to buildings and the two Anbu had to move over the roof tops instead, dashing carefully a mere whisper on the wind as they glanced down at the bustling town below them. The town's people went about their daily lives only stopping when their eyes alighted upon the Daimyo and his serenely beautiful young wife. The crowds parted before them and most if not all the people they walked past bowed in reverence before the important couple. Matsuhara merely nodded at some and ignored the rest whilst Yuriko smiled sweetly at each and every one, her pink eyes lighting with happiness at being surrounded by the villagers it seemed.

Sakura sharp eyes scanned every last person as they passed, Kakashi's remained trained on the couple themselves and they worked in tandem like that as the entire group moved peacefully through the town. It seemed that first up on the agenda was the cats collar for they made their way into a large white building, with big windows, baby pink and sky blue lettering pronouncing it the Animal Emporium with pink and blue paw prints adorning the large sign alongside the letters. Cages of birds and tanks of fish and other small creatures such as hamsters, mice, rats, lizards etc spread throughout the immaculate interior and shelves and a couple of aisle's containing items such as toys, brushes, animal food, bowls and of course collars, leashes and harnesses.

Sakura came to rest on the roof of the building opposite, thankful for the slight lip at the edge of the roofing hiding her from view. Both of her hands were planted on the ground, one foot on tiptoes as the knee rested near her chest, the other resting against the ground in a pose rather like that of an Olympic runner before they kneel up more and take off on the hundred meter dash. She was clearly ready for action, Kakashi on the other hand stood up against a tall chimney stack, jutting from the bakery roof and leaned his back against it, legs stretched a little before him in a lazy slouch, crossed at the ankles, arms crossed over his chest. No sign of the tell tale orange book were enough to prove to Sakura that while he may look like he were relaxed as a sloth in sleep, he was alert and on the ball as much as ever. Every muscle in his body was clearly tensed in preparation for any false move someone may make towards the Daimyo as he hid within the chimney's dark shadow.

xXx

Genma glanced around the building they had entered and watched as the attendant walked over to them, stuttering apparently at the sight of the feudal lord within his humble establishment, the old grey haired man smiled and bowed deeply asking if there was anything he could the lord with. Genma smirked at the colour his hair and thought about someone with similar colour hair. Of course he'd never dare call Kakashi's hair grey, he'd like to stay alive as long as possible so that was out of the question.

He followed close to the Daimyo and his wife as he watched the woman glancing through the high end quality cat collars. _'Seriously? A crystal collar for a damn cat? How's the thing gonna know it's got crystals around its neck!'_ He had to laugh at the whole thing, why on earth would a cat need a collar like that in the first place? Besides he hadn't even know they had a cat, the damn thing was never seen so who was notice whether the thing was wearing a flea collar or a crystalline one anyway. He sighed, this was going to be a long day, he could tell that already. Letting a feigned smile slip onto his face as he stepped forward to view the collar Yuriko had picked out he nodded his head as if to say _'Yes it's lovely, I'm sure the cat will really appreciate the wasted money you're spending on it.' _But his voice actually came out as very pleasant and none of those words slipped past his lips.

"It's a very nice collar." He replied jovially and Yuriko smiled sweetly back. Genma had to comment himself on his acting skills right there for he'd done so well everyone in the entire entourage appeared to be under the illusion he actually meant it! Well now if that wasn't world class acting he didn't know what was! He grinned more at himself than those in front of him but the gesture was taken as a very friendly one for as he turned around to lazily view the rest of the store whilst Matsuhara and Yuriko picked out a few more 'essentials' for the cat such as a pure silver cat bowl and gold plaited brush for it's fur he ended up facing the young red head and she flushed an even darker pink, so that it shifted into a deep red to match her hair and turned away with a squeak.

Chuckling he waited while the couple finished their shopping and kept his eyes open to his surroundings as he was supposed to, the fact that he could see neither Sakura nor Kakashi meant that anyone tailing the Daimyo and his wife wouldn't be able to do so either and he wondered to himself what else this day may possibly bring as he listened to the decidedly delicate woman talk animatedly to her husband about the cat. Thinking about it he figured the poor young woman was probably using the cat as a substitute for her children seeing as they were not with her right now and she couldn't lavish her love on them. He couldn't feel pity right now though because it was for the best, it was for the children's own safety and the peace of mind of their parents, it was best all round that they stay away until this entire situation had been resolved.

The brown haired Tokubetsu Jounin watched every last person that strolled past the shop window, his sharp eyes watching each and every one carefully, on alert as he should be and he watched as a blonde haired man walked past, a pure black kimono and hakama and a pure black haori over it. He was nothing special if you saw him out on the streets, but something about him immediately set Genma's instincts into overdrive. Dirty blonde hair pulled up into a bun, at the back of his head, muddy green eyes and large deep scar bisecting his left cheek and another much smaller one over the right side of his lower lip and stopping just below the soft flesh of his thin lipped mouth. It wasn't his appearance that set Genma off it was the way his eyes darted ever so carefully over the Daimyo and his wife. Genma only hoped that Kakashi and Sakura were watching him, of course he knew they would be and he knew what the guy would be facing once they figured out how to capture him and question him.

"Taichou…" Sakura said as she watched the slim man walk past the window to the pet shop no fewer than three times, scowling deeper every time he did so.

"I see him Panther." Came the reply as his hand squeezed her shoulder gently.

She nodded knowing that Kakashi would have seen him from the start or at least sensed him and she crouched on the roof, on the balls of both feet, her hands resting flat on the tarmac and her gaze behind the cat shaped mask, cold and deadly. Kakashi could feel it radiating from her, this was the strong, capable Sakura he knew, the kunoichi who could take down ten men with one punch, the girl who could pull you in with her sweet face, and soft voice and then murder you with barely a second thought if it was her orders to do so. The Sakura who had yelped when the frog landed on her head, the one who had shied away from him in bed that morning was not the Sakura he knew was really there. This was her, the hard working, overly smart teen that had been the pride of the Hokage's heart and still was.

"Panther…" He said crouching down next to her, his eyes never leaving the suspicious man and she nodded to show she was listening as he explained the plan.

xXx

Crouching on the roof much the same as she had earlier but now in the middle of the roof she and Kakashi had been stood upon all along. She looked around not seeing a sign of Kakashi but knowing exactly where he was she nodded to herself and unmasked her chakra, allowing a short burst to be emitted from her frame and waited for the inevitable confrontation.

She didn't even flinch as she spun to face the dirty blonde that had just landed upon the roof behind her. Her demeanour calm as if it were merely one of her team mates in front of her not a potential threat to the Daimyo and his lips curled up into an ugly sneer as he stared down at her, the scar upon his cheek stretching and twisting into something even uglier than before.

"Little girls shouldn't play at Anbu."

She clenched her teeth together and merely replied in a sugary sweet voice. "If you think you can beat me then follow me." She told him as she prepared to spring away from him.

"Aww running away already little girl? I thought Anbu were supposed to be tougher than that."

"I think we should take this somewhere a little more private don't you. Not the best place to fight after all, if you beat me, which I very much doubt, you'll have blown your cover wont you? Best we move this elsewhere so you can continue with your mission." She ground back and his sneer turned into an all knowing smirk.

"**When** I beat you little girl, **when **not** if**."

"If you say so." She replied nonchalantly as she took of from the roof effortlessly. Her lithe frame fluid and flawless in it's movements as she led him away to the clearing in the woods not more than 20 feet from her current location where she knew Kakashi would be waiting and watching.

"I could have real fun with this one." The scarred shinobi smirked, his thoughts not totally settled on only beating her in a fight as they lingered on her rounded buttocks disappearing from his vision.

He disappeared only to reappear right behind Sakura just as she landed. She smirked, this one was too easy, and she could have fun with this hopefully, getting out her frustrations from a mission of just sitting in trees and doing nothing so far whilst still gathering the required information they needed, plus of course she could prove her place on the mission and that she was worthy of it.

"Come on little girl you don't know how to attack?" He sneered once more as she rose to her feet and stood, still assessing him from every angle.

"If you want me come get me, unless you're afraid of me."

The suggestive tone of her voice was enough to undo him and he darted forward striking her in the stomach before she could get her bearings. _'Damn he's fast!'_ she thought to herself _'But not nearly fast enough'_ her leg swung out in a perfect arc, hitting him in the small of his back and sending him flying into a near by tree, that shook with the force of his impact. He righted himself and grunted in pain turning to growl at her as she crouched before him once more, just the tiniest out of breath from the hit he'd gotten into her solar plexus. He pulled a kunai from beneath his haori and threw it with the speed she'd expected. His specialty lay in getting in under someone's defences and then back out again before they even knew what had happened to them as they slumped to the floor dead.

She licked her lips and smirked widely herself. _'Perfect! He's completely over confident because of my gender.'_ She hadn't spent her time training with the Hokage for nothing and being around two sharingan users for quite some time at a younger age had certainly come in handy to. She wasn't weak anymore, she was fast, strong, cunning and this man had no chance. Not even bothering with a substitution justu she hurled herself to the side, rolling out of the way and crouched on the floor she raised her masked face to meet his once more as they glared at each other, the cut on her arm now dripping a slow, steady trail onto the leaf strewn ground beneath her.

"You can't win against me." She told him confidently and left him bewildered as a swirl of pale pink petals announced her leaving.

He spun around clearly expecting her to sneak up in his blind side but she wasn't that stupid and she watched him from the branch of the tree, wondering which one Kakashi was in, as she pulled her ninjatō from its saya and calculated her next move. He was giving her this opportunity to prove herself and she knew it. With a grin she jumped down from the branch right in front of the enemy nin and her ninjatō sliced through the flesh of his arm before she jumped away landing in a classic fight stance and the tall male snarled furiously, she was trying his patience and he still couldn't understand how the hell she had caught him off guard, that had never happened before.

She watched as he moved his hand inside his haori once more, drawing out a three senbon that were held tight in his hand. He threw them at her, the three projectiles spreading in a slightly wider pattern as they neared her black clad body. Thrusting her ninjatō back into it's saya she vaulted away from the speeding weapons, her body moving in a perfect flip and she landed on the toes of her heeled boots once more, one hand resting on the ground and the other slipping into the leg holster at her right thigh and drawing her own senbon from within.

She threw it, her move planned carefully and he didn't even bother to react as it hit his leg thinking he'd just pull it out and be fine but he could hear laughter upon her lips as he tried to move his right leg and stumbled, shock widening his murky eyes, she'd paralyzed him! The bitch must have known exactly where to hit for she'd trapped the main nerve to his leg and he was unable to move it at all apart from falling over, he knew even if he removed it the nerve would still remain trapped for quite some time which meant that this girl before him was obviously a medic nin. He was overly confident that he could easily beat her despite her impressive strength and speed, she was a girl and a medic nin, sure she was Anbu, but at the same time he was certain that the majority of her specialities were grounded in the healing part of her job and that suited him just fine.

Unfortunately for him however he had reckoned upon the wrong conclusion and Sakura knew it. With a smirk she watched as he summoned three earth clones and sent them towards her whilst he himself vanished from sight using a substation jutsu. This was too easy! Charging chakra in her palm she gave a loud "Ha!" and slammed her hand into the ground, ripples sprang out from her hand and travelled through the earth as it split and cracked beneath her, opening up to swallow the earth clones that were literally falling apart under the vibration's she'd released into them.

The enemy nin stared astounded at the strength she possessed, he had dismissed her as merely a medic nin with good taijutsu and weapon skills but this one was something else entirely! He moved his hand in a series of seals and Sakura scowled. _'He thinks he can use genjutsu on me?! He's about to learn an important lesson!'_

Kakashi blinked as Sakura moved with a speed he hadn't known she had and caught the enemy nin before he even knew what was happening this time, her weapon buried deeply in his side, she'd been careful of course to miss any of his completely vital organs but it certainly incapacitated him none the less. He slumped to the floor, on his knees as she pulled the now stained blade from his body just as Kakashi landed behind her.

"You had back up all this time?" He wheezed out, shocked that a mere girl had outsmarted him.

"Believe me she didn't need me at any point." Came Kakashi's growled response as he moved closer behind the pair. "Who are you working for? Why are they trying to kill the Daimyo?"

"You think… I'm going to… tell you…?" The dirty blonde asked, a harsh bark of laughter erupting from his lips as he looked up into Sakura's masked face.

"I can make it hurt ten times more, to the point of almost death, then heal you only to do it all over again if you don't." She announced her voice so cold and devoid of feeling Kakashi had to wonder for a split second just who he was dealing with here.

Sakura, his Sakura wasn't so frigid, so deadly and then he realised that yes she was, he'd known it back on the roof and he knew it now. This was why she had made it into Anbu. She carried out her missions with the same determination and fire she showed everything she did. Yes she was still apparently naïve in the ways of sex but she was a true shinobi and a damn good one at that. He should have known that from the time he'd first seen her in the Anbu headquarters, her poise, her grace and her straight laced posture all demanded respect and she was certainly worthy of it. She carried herself the way she should have been able to do when he was her sensei but of course he'd ignored her and someone else had helped her become the shinobi that he was now so proud of.

"You can… do anything you like… to me. I'll never… tell!" The man spat, a strangely serene smile upon his face.

"We have our ways." Kakashi growled back and he could see a faint shiver run through the man at the tone of his voice as he turned his head to view the mop of bright silver hair walking towards him.

Recognition flared in his dirty green eyes and he laughed, splattering blood onto the ground before him, just short of Sakura's boots. He knew the infamous Copy Nin when he saw him, that hair was to easily recognisable and between him and the slender female before him Tinjani knew that he was royally screwed. He would not however allow them to find out the secret of whom he was working for and why and pulled a short tantō from his haori and grinned as he lifted it upwards.

Sakura laughed, certain she knew what he was planning and knowing it wouldn't work, he was incapacitated, possibly had a few broken ribs from the first punch she'd landed upon him and she knew the strength was waning from his arms, he couldn't strike out at her and he couldn't throw it at her either. He smirked back, knowing her assumptions were wrong and with one last burst of energy he swung the tantō out before him with lightning quick speed and plunged it deep into his own abdomen ripping it from right to left, a smile upon his face and bloody, maniacal laughter bubbling from his lips as the light began to leave his eyes.

Both Kakashi and Sakura dashed forward and she pushed her chakra into her hands, the cool green colour glowing around them as she tried to heal the man. Bright red, blood pumped from the open wound, gushing forth in a torrent of gore as he insides erupted from the sliced flesh, it was hard work and took a great deal of concentration as he had severed his abdominal aorta.

"Panther!" Kakashi yelled as he dashed forward but the man was just too quick for even him to stop.

The healing she was managing to do was just enough to give him the strength to raise his left arm once more, but the damage was just too great she wouldn't be able to heal him completely and they both knew. With a triumphant sneer he slit his own throat, the resulting gush that spewed from the wound splashed onto Sakura's mask, staining the white areas the same shade of crimson as the cat's features and he slumped to the ground dead having severed his own carotid artery.

"Kuso!" the pink haired teen growled as she stared at the crumpled body.

A large patch of spilled blood and gore was spreading around his form, the released intestines glistening in the bright afternoon sunshine, and the rays shone off the crimson life blood, giving it the appearance that thousands of tiny rubies glittering and winking under the light of a jewellers fluorescent lighting. The entire scene gave off a rather disturbing beauty about it and Sakura turned away, not a single tear sliding down her face just annoyance and disgust that he would take the cowardly out but she had to give him some credit for going through with it, she didn't think she could do it herself. She also felt annoyed with herself, she should have moved quicker! But even in his injured state the man was just so fast her eyes couldn't fully comprehend his movements even at such a close range. Kakashi had seen it but was just that little to far to stop his hand before he'd sliced open the fragile flesh and allowed himself to bleed to death in mere seconds from his many injuries.

"It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have done anything to stop him." He said his hand upon her shoulder as he squeezed it gently.

'_How is it he can always read my mind?'_ Sakura sighed knowing that it was the truth, the man had been exceptionally fast, it was only her faster mind and her rather fast reflexes that had stopped her from befalling a similar fate at his hands.

"I know Taichou but still I can't help but feel…"

"You did everything possible." Came the calmly stated response and she sagged a little knowing it was the truth, when he needed to the guy was fast enough that even Kakashi had almost had a hard time tracking his movements **with** the Sharingan.

"Should we search him? I doubt he'd leave anything incriminating but still…."

"Sure, go ahead." He replied knowing it would be fruitless but they had to do so anyway.

Kneeling before the body Sakura rolled him over together the pair searched him all over, the only things they found were a few more weapons and a few vials of poison of undetermined origin right now.

Stepping back with the poison's in her hand and the guys weapons piled back next to his corpse she watched as Kakashi ran through a number of complex hand signals before the mans body was engulfed by flames and burnt to cinders along with everything he had been using or wearing in a matter of minutes, obliterating every last hint of gore and death along with it.

"We should go before anybody comes looking." He told her.

"Hai!" She nodded back and together they moved into the trees and headed for the Daimyo's mansion, Sakura's arm still leaking small droplets of blood, but she'd heal herself when they got back.

xXx

Genma walked up to his room later that day the same teenage servant boy that had carried his food earlier was once again carrying a tray laden with food and something to quench their thirsts to of course. He stopped outside the door and bade Genma a good evening and moved off down the corridor after Genma smiled around his tooth pick and nodded to him. Once the other brunette was out of sight the Senbon User opened the door to his and Kakashi's room and was greeted by a sight he was slowly getting used to and one that he nearly had to smirk at. Kakashi stretched out on his back, one arm behind his head as an extra pillow and orange book in the other hand and the pink haired teen sat upon the floor, her legs stretched out before crossed at the ankle and her head leaning against Kakashi's thigh, eyes closed as she contemplated today's earlier events.

She'd taken a shower and fully intended to fix her Anbu cat suit sometime tonight before she went to bed so now that she was clean she sat in Genma and Kakashi's room as they awaited their lunch. Sakura sighed and Kakashi knew she was thinking of how things had gone wrong earlier and how she should have done more, or knowing Sakura she was thinking upon how she could have done more even though the fact was there really wasn't anything she could have done. He pulled the arm from behind his head and reached out to squeeze her shoulder in the habitual way he seemed to do all the time now and Genma coughed.

"Ahem. Supper anyone or should I just eat the entire thing by myself?" He was slightly weary after the shopping trip, which had taken up most of the afternoon.

"Ooh! I'm starving!" Sakura growled as she leapt forward to take the tray and lay it upon Genma's empty bed.

The three of them settled down with the food in their laps and Genma turned to the pair opposite him. "So what happened earlier?"

"Well we got him to follow Sakura to a clearing in the woods 20 feet away, Sakura and he fought and I kept watch for anyone he may have been working with and was looking for his weak spots. Sakura managed to beat him down and she had him practically immobilised but he was stronger than he looked and he drew out his tantō and he attempted to commit Seppuku…"

"I rushed over and started to heal him, but apparently that little bit of healing was enough to give him back his strength and he sliced open his carotid, I couldn't heal both at the same time they were just to severe injuries to deal with at once and he bleed out in seconds." Sakura finished and Genma nodded.

That was pretty much what he'd been figuring had happened but still it was a bitter blow to their job, all identity of the person behind the attacks on the Daimyo was lost with the mans death and that just didn't help at all. All three sighed and knew they would have to gain an audience with the Daimyo after he had arrived back in his rooms later to keep him up to date on the situation and make him aware of the further attempt upon his life.

Halfway through their lunch they heard a commotion downstairs quickly followed by a lot of shouting and the muffled sounds of lots of foot steps.

"Move out of the way!" Yelled the voice of a largely built man as he threw open the main doors to the mansion, a contingent of the Daimyo's other staff following him in, four of them carrying the frail and ghostly figure of the Daimyo's wife Yuriko. "Call the physician!"

Her already pale skin was deathly white, pink eyes rolled back into her head so that only the whites showed now and her chest hardly rising as she breathed sharply occasionally and barely at all at other times. The commotion was something that attracted the immediate attention of the shinobi who were currently ensconced in their room and had been enjoying their supper of bowls of rice, chicken teriyaki, and steamed vegetables. Sakura's bowls crashed to the floor as she jumped up and listened intently as the commotion began to come their way, upset squeals and the unmistakeable sound of a woman crying were to be heard, and the entire group stormed past the three hidden shinobi snatches of the conversation ringing in their ears.

Sakura turned to Kakashi and though he couldn't see it he could easily sense the trepidation and worry on the teen's face. With a nod to Genma the pair dashed to the window and jumped straight out, landing in the foliage of the large tree opposite their room and moving the safety of the one opposite the Daimyo's room. Mercifully the curtains were still open as it was still light out and they watched and waited.

xXx

* * *

**There's a review button for a reason. Please to be using it and giving me the incentive to finish the next one even quicker? Give me some love here people! XD**


	4. Saving The Daimyo's Wife

**A/N:** I'm soooooo so so sorry to you wonderful people for how long I took getting this out. I truly do apologise profusely but you would not believe the things that have been happening in my life lately. Anywho so I don't bother you with it and because I know you don't care about this here's the next chapter of POTH finally. Again I'm so sorry and please now that your continued support has been very valuable to me while I've been so down and busy and unable to write for a million different reasons. **I love you all! ~a million hugs and kisses to all~ ♥  
**

* * *

**xXx**

Sakura paced around the room that belonged to Kakashi and Genma right now and scowled darkly as she clenched her fists and mumbled something under her breath. Kakashi looked at her wearily, she'd been doing that for an hour now and it was really starting to become slightly disturbing, especially as she was just growing more and more agitated. He chanced a glance at the brown haired ninja opposite him and Genma looked up feeling his eyes upon him. As both their gazes shifted to the pink haired teen the older male turned back to the younger one and shook his head.

The silver haired shinobi knew exactly what that shake meant, communicating without saying a word was something of course that all shinobi should know, but those two took the skill and turned it into an art form with the level of their understanding of each other. That shake of the head, the raised eyebrows and the slight downturn of Genma's mouth all said just one thing to Kakashi and that was _'She's__** your**__ ex pupil, and she's dangerous as hell. No fucking way am __**I**__ going anywhere near her. I'd like to hang onto my life as long as possible thanks.' _Sighing and giving him back a look that clearly said _'Thanks, you're such a great friend. If I don't make it through this I am going to haunt you to the end of your days,'_ Kakashi rose from his place upon the bed, pocketing his well thumbed book and walked closer to the irritable teen. He attempted to gain her attention as she continued on her path to apparently wear a hole right through the floor and possibly the lower levels of the mansion as well.

"Sakura…" A deep growl and an upping of the mumbling followed his own words, but still the medic nin continued to stomp up and down before the door leading to the corridor.

A deeper sigh slipped past Kakashi's lips and he cringed a little hoping that he was going to live through the next few moments. "Sakura… you have to stop pacing. It's not going to help…."

Again no reply, not even an acknowledgement this time and she turned away to scowl her way towards the other wall. "Sakura… that's enough!" He snapped knowing full well it was the only way to get her attention right now, draw her into a fight so that she would direct her anger somewhere else and then he could calm her down eventually. It had always worked before and he reached out to grip her wrist, effectively cutting off her actions and preventing her from punching him. Well with that hand anyway, the other of course was still easily able to punch him right now.

"Let me go Kakashi…" she snarled, as she glared up her former sensei.

"No," he stated flatly. His voice was devoid of any emotion and his face or what little she could see of it, was as blank as a sheet of paper as well.

She growled like a predatory wolf once more and moved to pull her arm from his hold. "Let… me… GO!"

"Not a chance."

"Sensei, you're **really** pissing me off…"

Genma glanced up at that and his mind immediately told him he should be running right about now. _'Woah shit, she's calling him sensei… sparks are gonna fly now…' _He groaned inwardly and moved as close to the window as possible. Leaving the room was not an option right now, the formal style clothes he wore for his excursions around the mansion whilst not hindering him in his ninja duties should he be needed, were still not the most practical things to wear. He totally didn't think jumping through the window in that particular get up was altogether wise to be honest, so remain he would but unless it came to life and death there was no way was he getting between those two right now.

"I told you not to call me that… Panther…" was the deeply growled response.

Bright jade green eyes, now lit up like emeralds thanks to her fury raised to the calm, ever patient onyx one and she hissed as she once more attempted to pull her wrist from his grasp, whilst not using her chakra enhanced strength. Kakashi merely tightened his grip the smallest fraction and looked at her, his face a mask of complete control and serenity as always. He wasn't really pissed at her, but he'd learnt how to counter her attacks and grinding out snappy words back appeared to be a good method to use when her mood was in this particular slump. She huffed and stilled her movements, her teeth still gritted tightly together as she glared up at him.

"Fine, I stopped pacing! Will you let me go now?!"

The harsh tone she used would have undoubtedly scared a civilian or even a lesser shinobi, but unfortunately for her of course Kakashi Hatake was neither of those things and he now patiently held her wrist in his slightly loosened grip and just stared mildly at her. With a resigned sigh she relented and allowed her body to relax, the tension still knotting up her muscles but she was no longer muttering curses and her eyes had softened from what had looked like a deep seated hatred to a saddened, pain filled one.

"**Now** I'll let you go," Kakashi said as he released the teen from his hold, but remained standing close.

"I just can't stand it Kakashi! She's in there ill, and the doctors he's bringing in haven't the faintest idea how to heal her… and…and… ARGH!" she snarled as she threw herself face down onto Kakashi's bed and proceeded to scream her frustrations into the soft, downy pillow that did a wonderful job of muffling the frustrated sounds slipping from her lips.

_**Flashback**_

"_Move out of the way!" Yelled the voice of a largely built man as he threw open the main doors to the mansion, a contingent of the Daimyo's other staff following him in. Four of those staff carrying the frail and ghostly figure of the Daimyo's wife, Yuriko. "Call the physician!"_

_Her already pale skin was deathly white, pink eyes rolled back into her head, so that only the whites showed now and her chest hardly rising as she breathed sharply occasionally and barely at all at other times. The commotion was something that attracted the immediate attention of the shinobi who were currently ensconced in their room and had been enjoying their lunch of bowls of rice, chicken teriyaki, and steamed vegetables. Sakura's bowls crashed to the floor as she jumped up and listened intently as the commotion began to come their way, upset squeals and the unmistakeable sound of a woman crying were to be heard as the entire group stormed past the three hidden shinobi, snatches of the conversation ringing in their ears. _

"_What happened?!" the resident physician asked as he stumbled along, his short but slim frame trying desperately to keep up with the tramping men carrying the delicate female currently on the edge of another collapse to her private rooms._

"_We don't know…." came the sniffled voice of Yuriko's best friend and lady in waiting. Her red haired head dropped to the floor, as her smoke grey eyes misted over, her bottom lip caught between her pearly white teeth as she worried the soft flesh. "She… she wanted to go out into the garden and take a walk round and we had a wonderful two hours just collecting flowers and relaxing in the gardens and then she… she just collapsed, gasping for breath and coughing…oh god! She was coughing up blood!!" the young woman yelped, her voice clearly demonstrating the fear and panic she had held at the time and which was still all too present. _

"_Hmm…" The young doctor pinched the bridge of his nose and watched as the group of men lay the delicate woman upon the plush coverings of her wine coloured bed. "I'm sorry, but I request that everybody but myself and Yamakeshi-san leave the room so that I may be free to examine her now," he said shortly after they had completed their 'job.'_

_The four men that had carried her in, along with the large man who had run on ahead of them to clear a path bowed to their Daimyo before swiftly exiting the room. The young red head gazed sadly at her best friend before exiting the room, silent tears slipping down her usually stern face as she dashed blindly towards her own room._

_Sakura and Kakashi watched from outside of the window, in a tree opposite as the doctor checked Yuriko over. He 'mmmed' and 'ahhed' as he tried hard to come to some conclusion on the young woman's sudden and rather scary illness. Sakura could see by the stumped expression upon his face he clearly had no idea what was wrong with the Daimyo's wife and she ground her teeth together, she was literally itching to get into the room and check her over herself. Kakashi's hand rested upon her shoulder as they watched the drama unfold inside the richly decorated room. He knew she was itching to get in there and do anything she could to help, but they had to wait until the doctor left._

_After ten minutes of careful examination, he had announced to the overly stricken Daimyo that he needed to consult his books and charts and would back very soon. He'd given the young woman something to ease her breathing via an injection in the arm but he had no idea what could be ailing her so, nor how to ease her breathing long term. It wasn't a poison, it wasn't something to do with her heart and she seemed in perfect health other than that fact and he just couldn't figure it out, mumbling to himself he left the room and before the Daimyo could move there came a soft knock at the door. _

_With the thought of just ignoring it he turned to his wife, sighing deeply when the soft rap happened again. Growling under his breath and with a look that could kill if it were possible he stood up and pulled open the door, not saying a word to his guest just glaring at the person on the other side with undisguised annoyance right now._

_Genma nodded at him and moved forward as Matsuhara finally realised that he was not going to get the brown haired shinobi to leave and he shut the door behind him. He turned just in time to see Sakura climbing through the window, followed quickly by Kakashi landing on the ledge seconds later. _

"_What do you want? My wife is ill and you barge in here like you belong? I should fire you all right now," Matsuhara snarled as he looked at each of them in turn._

_Both Genma and Kakashi gave no reaction to his enraged pronouncement, but the Copy Nin could clearly see Sakura's fist's clench ever so slightly as she glared back at him through the porcelain mask. Her jade eyes narrowed in anger, furious at the fact that she was trying so hard to help and they received abuse instead. Not that he had expected anything less considering the circumstances, but he was still rather affronted all the same even if he himself didn't show it._

"_We've come to help. One of our team is an incredibly skilled medic nin. If you would just let her be examined by…" Kakashi was however cut off before he could finish, the Daimyo's strangely cat like eyes glaring at the hand the silver haired male was now resting on Sakura's shoulder._

"_I would rather my personal physician see to Yuriko if you don't mind. He's the best in the country, she'll be fine under his personal care," he informed them. His tone was pleasant enough but there was no mistaking the mistrust on his face. He may trust them to protect his life, but apparently he believed that someone trained to kill did not hold the power to save lives as well._

_Sakura saw red right then, didn't the stupid bigot even care about his wife's safety? Was he really that prejudiced against her that he wouldn't allow her to at least try to cure his dying wife, just because she was a female ninja? She growled fiercely and felt Kakashi's gloved fingers dig into her shoulder as a gently warning. Shaking him off she nodded stiffer than a plank of wood at the man she was sworn to protect and moved to the window, disappearing from sight without a word, her aura flaring with the unmistakable glow of pure fury._

"_Very well Yamakeshi-san. May I pass on my best wishes for your wife's speedy recovery and do not hesitate to call us should you have need of us," Kakashi said with a nod as he too vanished from sight, back out the window he had come._

"_Thank you," the dark haired male replied, even though it was clear he didn't mean it._

_Genma bade him farewell and stepped from the room, a very troubled expression on his face as he walked back to his room. He was completely shocked that the Daimyo would hold onto his deep seated bigotry even as his wife lay gravely ill. Shaking his head he stepped into his room to be greeted with a snarling pink haired teen about ready to smash the entire room apart and a calm and cool as an ice cube Copy Nin standing before his bed, watching the girl rage. He sighed as he realised this was going to be a __**very**__ bad day indeed._

_**End Flashback.**_

"Sakura…."

The teen sat up then, glancing up at him as he spoke quietly composed as always and she seethed again. Was she really expected to just sit here or rather pace this room like she had done for the past two hours in pure frustration while a woman lay dying and all because her husband had some kind of grudge against Sakura for being a woman in her line of work? She grit her teeth again and could hear her subconscious talking to her.

'_Seriously are you really just going to sit here and let her get weaker without even trying to help her? I thought you were stronger… more passionate than that Sakura Haruno, but I guess not.'_ her inner voice taunted cruelly.

'_I am strong!'_ she snapped back, highly volatile and over irritated right now.

'_So do something about it!' _came the reply and for once she and her inner voice were in perfect harmony as she rose from the bed. Her slender frame shaking just a little from the anger still bubbling within her.

"Enough of this crap! I won't allow this to go on any longer!" she announced to the two shinobi before her.

"Sakura…." Kakashi warned, but she cut him off before he could say whatever it was he was about to say.

"NO! I will not sit here and let the woman I promised to protect die because her husband is a bigoted idiot! I'm a medic, I should be healing her not leaving her to die in pain! I won't do it Kakashi and you of all people should know that about me. Its bullshit and you damn well know it!" she snarled. Her face heated with passionate fury as she glared at him and dared him to correct her.

"Uh perhaps we should…" Genma began almost nervously, as he tried to be the helpful observer to this little confrontation.

"Genma did we not swear to protect this family with our lives if necessary?"

"Yes," he sighed knowing exactly where she was going with this and that they would not dissuade her from her plan of action.

This wasn't Sakura being over emotional and impulsive as usual, this was a focused and determined shinobi. A medic nin at that, one that was attempting to do the job she had been hired to do and she was damn well going to do it to the best of her abilities no matter what anyone said. Of course she had every right to be this way and he knew it but that didn't make it any easier right now. They had taken an oath to give their lives to make sure the Daimyo and his family were safe and damn it if that wasn't what they were going to do!

Kakashi and Genma nodded at her and replacing their masks, the pink haired medic and the Sharingan Warrior moved to the window while the brown haired Anbu moved to the door leading into the corridor once more. With a nod at each other all three vanished from their rooms for the second time that day.

**xXx**

Matsuhara Yamakeshi looked up from his wife's face where his own cat like eyes had been trained only moments ago, her pale clammy hand still held in his own as a thud sounded upon his window ledge and a shadow blocked out the sun currently shining from the open portal. He released Yuriko's hand and it flopped back onto the bed with the dead weight extremely ill people usually seemed to hold. He scowled and stood as for the second time in less than 3 hours a familiar soft knocking rapped upon his bedroom door and moved to answer it. He knew full well what to expect as he heard a second soft thump over by the window of his bed chamber.

Genma stood before him almost exactly the same as earlier only with a much more tense posture and he stepped back to let him in, fury written upon his worried features. Turning to face all three once more as he moved closer to his wife again he addressed them. His voice was soft as a whisper but carried a deadly venom that denoted his absolute fury at their entrance to the room that held his wife's sick bed.

"I thought I told you three…" his mouthed flapped open but words seemed to fail him as Sakura stepped forward and spoke to him. Her voice was every bit as cold and deadly as his own, but the strength radiating from her slim body was much stronger than anything he'd ever managed to conjure up.

"I am here to help your wife. Whatever your feelings towards the fact that I am female, it does not matter. I don't much care for your attitude either, but I put up with it and still I protect you with my life anyway…" she informed him.

She turned to look at the frail woman on the bed before her, shivering in feverish sweat before turning her piercing gaze back to him once more. He could see the cold jade orbs shining with a steel like tenacity through the thin slits of her cat shaped mask, as she growled out her next words and he gulped loudly. "… Quite frankly I don't give a damn what you think of me, what I do give a damn about is the fact that a woman is lying not two feet from me dying and I can help her! So either move out of the way and allow me to do what your so called wonderful physician cannot or get in my way and face the consequences. It is my job to protect you and your family, so let me do what you are paying me for or lose your beloved wife."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow beneath his red and white mask, she had a compelling argument there, even if some of her usual passion had crept into the delivery of it and apparently either Yamakeshi had understood that she was trying to do her job and help or else she had just plain frightened the man with her aggressive offer of help. For that was what it was, no matter the way it had been given it was a clear offer of help that the Daimyo would be stupid to refuse. He knew he himself would not have put it quite like that not and in reality nor should Sakura, but she was who she was **because** of her passion not in spite of it and he couldn't fault her for it like he used to. It was the medic side of her and any other medic nin would have been the same, Anbu or not.

Genma snorted a little as he watched the taller male cower before the slender teen, but he quickly turned it into a rather convincing cough as he felt a mismatched gaze flick over towards him.

The Daimyo stepped back still looking wary and unsure, but apparently unwilling to risk the kunoichi's wrath and allowed her to move to the side of the bed where the pale haired woman lay, sweating and gasping for breath. The woman coughed, a harsh barking cough and Sakura raised a clean hankerchief to her lips to cover them as she hacked out a breath. Pulling it away she looked down at the previously white material only to note that it was now dotted with a fine mist of blood spatter.

"Shit!" she muttered dismayed, things were worse than she'd feared and she still had no idea as to what exactly was wrong with the woman. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Matsuhara blinked as the almost delicate looking teen cursed up a storm and proceeded to push her chakra into her hands. A green glow erupted from her palms and glowed brightly until it completely engulfed her hands and the dark haired male gasped having never seen the procedures himself before.

"Wha… what is she…?" Kakashi's hand rested upon his shoulder and he looked up at the silver haired ninja half astonished and half panic stricken as Sakura pushed her chakra into Yuriko's body, trying to ascertain the problem and the full extent of her injuries.

"Trust in her Yamakeshi-san. She's one of the finest medics in our village, second only to her ex-mentor, the Hokage herself and her other apprentice. Believe me when I say that if anyone can help your wife it's her," he told him, his voice tinged with pride as he raised his eyes to watch the girl at work.

Matsuhara sat upon the wooden chair he'd dragged over to the bed earlier and just looked up into Kakashi's masked face, completely dumbfounded. This pink haired hellion was the Hokage's apprentice? He'd had one of the best medic nins in, well in any of the countries at his disposal and he had turned her away all because of her gender? He was beginning to feel like the worlds biggest idiot and his wife had gotten worse in the time since they'd first brought her in after she'd collapsed in the garden all because of his stupid arrogance and bigotry.

Genma leaned against the wall watching the interactions with interest and wondering if Sakura would be able to figure out what was wrong with the already delicate looking woman. The woman who now, instead of looking like a china doll as she had when they had first met her looked like a priceless vase... one which was cracked and broken. A precious heirloom who's glory days as a prized possession were now gone, yet it still retained a certain infinite beauty as it rested upon its pedestal of soft velvet and satin.

Sakura began to sweat a little as she delved deeper with her chakra, she'd checked over almost all the woman's internal organs and found not a thing, last thing to check was the most obvious but she'd felt it best to check over her over entirely in case she healed the major injuries and missed something that while minor could still harm the woman pretty bad eventually. So with everything else ruled out she moved her hands to the woman's chest, her green chakra giving the woman a sickly glow that made her look like her skin was made of mint, rather than the milk colour it had been before.

She almost cursed the air blue when she realised the cause of the problems, the woman's lungs were scarred and cut on the outside and as her soothing chakra passed over every inch of those seemingly battle scarred organs she frowned beneath her Anbu mask. The damage to this woman's body had been done years ago and it was clear to Sakura as she examined her that she hadn't received any of these marks from a fight, nor from illness or any other method of the sort, she had been born with them, faulty internal organs that were destined to fail her one day. She'd been living on borrowed time her entire life and it was no wonder she was so pale and fragile looking. She really **was** frail and fragile, it was just that no one had any idea just how much!

Feeling sweat prickle along her hair line she pulled her chakra slowly and carefully from the woman's body, wondering just how it was she had survived giving birth to two children when her body was essentially a ticking time bomb. She turned to Kakashi and she could feel the unspoken question even through their respective masks.

'_Can you heal her?'_ his slightly stiffer than normal posture asked.

'_Yes, but it's going to take a lot of my chakra, she's pretty damaged,'_ she replied with her equally stiff posture.

Genma watched the silent conversation, knowing every word perfectly as if he were a part of it himself. Turning from the three men in the room, Sakura pulled her mask away from her head and breathed a deep sigh in preparation for the work ahead of her. She had to heal every last small cut upon of the woman's malformed lungs, and then she had to cut off and remove every last jagged keyloid scar that had taken over the inside of the woman's body and caused her lungs to have less and less mobility to breath as the years wore on, before finally resulting in the incident today.

Taking a deep breath she replaced her mask and faced the three men once more to explain the situation. "Yamakeshi-san, your wife is gravely ill. I can treat her, but it's going to take a lot of effort. I promise you however that I will do all I can to make it was quick as possible. I don't have time to explain what I need to do or why this happened just now, but I will once this is over."

The man looked up at her and nodded, his eyes immediately shooting back to his beloved wife. With a nod to Kakashi and Genma, Sakura turned to face the woman once more and prepared her Chakra scalpel for use. This was going to a difficult procedure, she had to excise every one of the over sized scars one at a time and heal the tissue before moving onto the next one, and then of course there was the matter of removing the excised tissue from the woman's body and not damaging any of her extremely delicate lung tissue, although the last part was kind of a moot point seeing as she could heal any damage done. Still it was best not to damage the tissue at all.

"Yamakeshi-san?" she asked as she turned to face him once more, a thought suddenly occurring to her.

"Y-yes?" he asked, clearly worried and curious as to what she could possibly want from him.

"Do you trust your physician implicitly?" Genma and Kakashi's gazes moved quickly to her masked face seeking an answer as to why she would ask that.

"With my life and much more besides," the Daimyo replied without hesitation. He'd been his physician since he was a baby and he had no reason to believe that the doctor would be the one behind these attacks on his life. He was the only person he did trust, with the exception of his wife's best friend, Akahana anyway.

"Porcupine," she said turning to the brown haired Anbu currently not in his black and white uniform.

"Hai?" he asked as he straightened perfectly and fixed her with a look that said _'Whatever you need, it's yours.'_

"I need you to go and fetch the doctor, and tell him to bring some supplies for surgery. Explain the situation to him, he'll know what things he needs to bring," she told him, dismissing him with a nod of her head.

He nodded back, not thinking anything at all of taking orders from the teen. Right now this wasn't about the fact that his Anbu rank was higher than hers, he was the willing assistant to a competent and very busy medic nin and the only one who could possibly leave the room to fetch the doctor aside from the Daimyo himself of course. And so he did so without hesitation, opening the door and slipping through before making his way down the corridor as fast as possible.

Sakura meanwhile turned to the woman beneath her and pushed the blue chakra into her body, easing her nervous system into relaxing and her pained breathing eased off somewhat to make it safer for her to move on with the actual surgery. She carefully placed the woman into a deep sleep to further prevent any more movement than was strictly necessary to keep Yuriko alive and once more prepared to use her chakra scalpel just as the thin, sallow faced doctor burst into the room. His arms were full of bandages, kidney bowls, scalpels, and other such surgical paraphernalia while Genma entered close on his heels, with more of the equipment.

The doctor was a young looking man who was in reality older than the Daimyo himself. His features were rather attractive except for the hook nose, slightly greasy shoulder length dark brown hair that was peppered with silver and grey at the temples and he had long, delicate hands perfect for performing surgery.

"Wh… what the blue blazes is going on here? Who the hell are you people?" he asked, slightly panicked at the sight of a bunch of strangers surrounding his mistresses' bed as his pure black eyes took in the appearance of the strangers before him. He wondered confusedly why they were dressed in strange black and silvery white outfits and stared at them as if demanding an answer from the new comers.

"We're here to help, all you need to know is that I can and will save her," Sakura told him, her voice low and soothing as she glanced at him.

"You can heal her? I… I couldn't do it, it would be to much for me to cope with. This gentleman here tells me you are a highly skilled medic nin. Do you really have the skills to heal her completely?" he asked. His face showed just a small amount of incredulity, but mostly it was a mixture of shame for his own short comings and awe over what he had been told about her skills in the few short minutes he and Genma had taken to grab the stuff and dash to the Yamakeshi's bedroom.

"I do and I can, but I need your help…."

"Ashikanu Hoitari and anything you need it's yours if you can save her."

"Then bring me the supplies you brought with you and stand opposite me please."

"Hai," he replied nodding his head and taking the supplies from Genma's waiting arms before carrying it all over to the bed. He was about to hand Sakura a scalpel when she shook her head.

"I have my own," she informed glanced at her curiously and then nodded as he realised just what she meant. "Turn around or leave please," she announced to Kakashi, Genma and of course Matsuhara as well, knowing he wouldn't wish to see his wife cut open as she was about to be.

The three remained in the room but did as she bade them and turned around to face away from the impending surgery as Sakura removed the woman's clothing and sheets that covered her top half. She then charged her chakra and made a six inch long cut in the skin of Yuriko's chest and pushed the energy into the woman's body, stopping as she reached the left lung.

The small cuts and tears could be dealt with but the keyloids had to be dealt with first, it was they that were weighing her lungs down, preventing their proper function with the tightly formed scar tissue constricting their movements. Immediately she began to carefully cut the largest scar from the scarred mass of flesh that made up Yuriko's left lung, the 8 inch by 4 inch lump of overgrown collagen was cut cleanly away, slowly and methodically as the teen worked. She turned to the doctor when it finally came free.

"I'd like you to remove everything I cut away please," she informed him as she began to cut away the next one.

Nodding Ashikanu pulled the lump out through the six inch hole Sakura had made in the pale woman's skin for that exact purpose with his sterilised tweezers and frowned at the darker than normal tissue that was essentially just a lumpy mass of collagen. This was going to take quite some time to remove and heal every last one.

**xXx**

Quite some time later the pink haired medic, coated in a light sheen of sweat and tired beyond all belief scowled at the very last ulcerated keyloid that turned out to be even larger than the first one. She removed it cautiously and slowly as Ashikanu watched in stupefied wonderment while she finished the job and he pulled the thickened tissue from his mistresses' body before wiping the sweat on his brow away with his the sleeve of his white medics coat. Sakura released her chakra scalpel and set about healing every last tiny cut that afflicted the pale females now scar free lungs.

The difference to her breathing was apparent to all in the room, instead of harsh rattling breaths and choked barks as she attempted to breathe, the soft rhythm of Yuriko's perfectly even breathing pervaded the room. Matsuhara rested his face in his hands, silent tears and prayers of thanks washing over him as he listened to that like it were the sweetest sound in the world and indeed to him it was. His beloved wife, his most precious person (barring his children) in the whole world was safe and well. She would be fine thanks to these strangers that he had hired to protect his own life and instead they had ended up saving his wife.

Sakura pushed a burst of her own chakra into Yuriko's body to allow her body to draw on it to make sure that this problem would not recur. The faulty healing of her tissues since a very young age would not bother her any more and she healed up the scar upon her chest perfectly, leaving not a trace that it had ever been there. Had this problem been spotted earlier it wouldn't have led to such a life threatening turn of events, but it seemed that her lung tissue had always been weak and the tiniest tears, so small and insignificant as to not be even worth much effort on her bodies part had healed.

Regrettably however her body had over compensated and left her with much larger scars marring the surface of her otherwise pink and healthy lungs and this vicious circle of cuts and incorrectly healing organs had lead to the slow decline of the pale woman's body. She covered her up and motioned to the doctor to remove the kidney bowls filled with the ugly lumps of flesh as the Daimyo turned around.

"She… she's really ok?" he asked, his voice low and slightly choked from the tears.

She smiled even though she knew he couldn't see it and nodded her head affirmative. "She'll be fine, but she needs to rest **very** carefully for the next few days. I want her on complete bed rest and no stress…" here she turned to Kakashi and Genma. "We need to step up our patrols, I will **not** have **any** unnecessary strain on her."

Receiving nods from both of them she moved to walk out of the room. "I'll leave her in your hands doctor and I'll be back to check on her later."

Ashikanu nodded at her and moved forwards to check on the woman's vitals as Matsuhara moved closer and took his wife's hand once more, no longer cold and clammy but warm and relatively dry now. Her pale cheeks held just the tiniest hint of the flush of a healthy persons skin and Sakura smiled beneath her mask once more as she moved to leave via the same window she had come in through. Her steps faltered and the smile slid off her face as she stumbled, before much more could happen however Kakashi was there behind her and he scooped her up into his arms, holding her in an almost bridal style.

"Is she ok? Perhaps I should check her over…" Ashikanu said stepping forward, concern creasing his face for the second time that day.

"She'll be fine she just expended too much chakra. A lie down and some food in her stomach will fix her right up," Kakashi replied before a cloud of smoke enveloped both he and Sakura and he disappeared from sight.

Turning to face Genma, Ashikanu looked at him slightly concerned. "I really think I should check her over, I mean she was working for 3 hours almost non stop…."

"Oh I know. I promise she'll be fine though," Genma grinned back in reponse. Nodding at Matsuhara who barely acknowledged it as he was too lost in his worry for his wife, he walked out of the room and shut the door.

He knew that Sakura would in fact be fine for although she had been working for a long time she had taken breaks once the woman's breathing became easier and she was used to this kind of thing. After some rest and something to eat she would be fine.

Genma arrived back in their room to see Kakashi laying Sakura down on the bed as he turned up to look at him. "Take care of her," he said before vanishing out of the window.

Sighing, the brunette sat down on his bed and watched over the teen opposite him for what seemed like hours until finally she stirred. And it probably was hours to be honest, considering the amount of charka she'd expended on healing Yuriko. Shifting to lie on her other side, she blinked at him and he could clearly see the confusion on her face.

"He's on guard. I… think he needs some time to himself… the whole…"

"Seppuku thing…" she finished quietly and he nodded.

"Yeah…"

She sighed and sat up shakily, Genma was by her side in seconds to help her as she stumbled when she tried to stand up. When she raised a questioning glance at him for a second time in 10 minutes, he smirked at her. "What you didn't think I had a gentlemanly side?"

Grinning tiredly back she shook her head and replied teasingly. "Actually… no."

"Oh you wound me Panther," he replied helping her to her own bed and settling her down.

"Yeah, yeah, like anything anyone's ever said to you has **actually** hurt you," she murmured as she crashed back against the pillows while she threw one arm over her face. "Ergh, I think I used too much chakra."

Chuckling lightly at her he passed her a plate of fresh fruits, which she took gratefully as she sat up much steadier this time. She began to eat slowly and quietly and watched as Genma sat himself down on the bed beside her, stealing a piece of orange as he did so.

"Do you think he's ok out there?" she asked gesturing towards the window.

"Old one eye? Yeah I think he will be… just give him some time to himself though," he replied, before looking at her again. "One of us can check on him later."

She nodded knowing that it was for the best. With Kakashi's past he certainly wouldn't be feeling completely happy right now. He would be as on the job as ever, when wasn't he? But he would certainly need some time alone with the memories the incident with the guy earlier would provoke. She couldn't help but feel bad about the entire thing, if only she could have done something more to save him and stop Kakashi having to deal with the ghosts of his past once again, but right now she had a patient to take care of, someone who needed her to be strong and healthy right now.

Finishing the fruit she smiled gratefully at Genma and passed the plate back to him. "Thank you."

"No problem. You need to rest now. Kakashi's on guard outside and I've got inside. Get your chakra back up so you can check on Yuriko-san later," he told her walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Sakura sighed and lay down on her side as she wondered just what else was going to go wrong during the entirety of this mission. Closing her eyes she thought of Kakashi and how this had to be affecting him, internally if not externally and vowed to help him as much as she could once she had her strength and energy back. She had to thank Genma again later, he'd been careful to ask for fruits that would help her regain her chakra the quickest. As she began to drift in the lull halfway between sleep and awake she heard the brunette leave his room and could have sworn she saw a glimpse of a black clad figure as it dashed through the tree line, but it was already too late and with that she was fast asleep.

Hours later she awoke to a darkened sky and some quiet shuffling in the room next door. Smiling as she could clearly sense Genma's chakra in his and Kakashi's room, she moved into the bathroom to take care of herself before going to see the Senbon User. She stood in the doorway with her arms folded and smiled listening to him cursing his socks and shoes for the umpteenth time that day it seemed.

"Feeling better?" he asked without even turning round as he sorted through his pack for something.

"Much, thank you."

She moved into the room and he finally turned to face her, with a smirk type grin. "You going to see Yuriko-san now?"

"Yes, how is she? Have you heard any further news?" she asked moving towards the window and glancing out as she tried to distinguish where Kakashi was by his chakra signal.

"I have. She's doing much better now but she's still very weak. I was told by the doctor that she hasn't been able to stay awake for too long at a time," he said as he moved towards the door. "I should go on patrol again. Will you be…"

"Yeah, I'll go find Kakashi after I've seen to Yuriko-san," she cut him off nodding at him before she vanished out of the window. All Genma saw was a black blur with a hint of white, something that could have been mistaken for a bird by an untrained eye and then there was nothing more.

With a sigh he glanced out of the window for a moment more wondering just how Kakashi was doing, seeing as he hadn't seen him since Sakura had saved Yuriko earlier before moving away from it. He shut the door behind him as he moved off down the corridor to make sure things were safe within the palace.

Sakura landed on the window frame of the Yamakeshi's bedroom window to be greeted by the doctor fussing over his patient and the Daimyo himself clutching his wife's hand as she sat up in bed. He looked up to tilt his head in a respectful nod at her and she smiled at the small, but clearly there change in his attitude towards her. As he couldn't see the smile due to her mask though of course, she bowed slightly in response instead.

"I understand I owe you my life ANBU-san," Yuriko said with a soft smile that showed the gentleness she projected into everything she said or did.

"It was nothing really," she replied as he stepped down from the ledge and stretched up straight once more.

"Oh come now, you are being far too modest," the doctor replied as he turned to look at her.

Flushing bright pink beneath her mask, she merely stepped closer to the plush bed and nodded towards the daimyo's wife. "May I?"

"Of course, she is as much your patient as mine. I'm sure you have much better ways of telling if she is perfectly healthy right now than I do," Ashikanu replied.

She moved closer and spoke quietly to both the Daimyo and his wife. "Pardon my intrusion but I must give you a check over to see if everything is repaired correctly," Sakura told them as her hand began to glow green.

"Of course," Matsuhara replied as he leaned back a little, but still kept his wife's hand in his as Sakura pushed her chakra into the pale woman.

After a few minutes of silent contemplation and checking that the woman's lungs were working perfectly she moved her hands over the rest of Yuriko's body to check her entirely and her smile became a broad beam. Cutting off the cool light she looked down at the couple and spoke. "Well everything is now perfectly healthy, the chakra I injected into your system has now been absorbed and you will not have this problem again. There is one thing however..." she paused as she raised her eyes to meet with Yuriko's dark pink ones.

"Oh? What is it ANBU-san? Is there something wrong?"

The Daimyo and the Doctor's heads snapped up to look at Sakura as she continued "I know what it is that finally pushed your body to the edge and caused you to collapse..."

"And? What is it?" Matsuhara asked as he glanced between his wife and the black clad teen before him.

"Yuriko-san... Did you know you're pregnant again?" she asked and received three sharp gasps that demonstrated that clearly **no one **had known of this fact.

"I am…?" she asked shocked, her dark pink eyes going wide and round.

"She is? How can you tell without a test? How far gone is she?" the doctor asked clearly flustered.

"I can sense the baby's life force with my chakra," she replied as she turned to face the doctor before turning back to Yuriko. "I'd say you're about 3 months gone from the strength of the life force, and it's very healthy. You honestly didn't notice?" Sakura asked, just slightly astounded that she was so far along and yet hadn't noticed a single thing yet.

Considering this was her third pregnancy and she had clearly been getting more and more ill as of late she should have noticed surely? But then again Sakura supposed with her affliction she'd been getting worse as she got older anyway so she and her doctor probably put it down to that and if she had none of the symptoms she'd had previously then how would she have known.

He was just a civilian doctor and unless they'd done scans of her stomach, listened to it, or possibly even suspected a pregnancy and done a test he wouldn't have known either would he? She guessed they would have put her declining health down to all the stress she'd been under lately.

"Wow…" the doctor replied, clearly in awe of Sakura right now.

Matsuhara on the other hand seemed to be frozen stiff right now, just staring wide eyed at his wife. Finally he seemed to rouse himself from his stunned thoughts and spoke. "She's had a test, why didn't it show?"

"Ah, well **that** I can't answer I'm afraid," Sakura replied as looked directly at him, even if he couldn't see it because of the mask. "I guess it could have been the extremely high stress levels she's been under messing with the test or... well it could just have been that her hormones just weren't high enough for a civilian test to register at the time. I really don't know I'm afraid."

"I've had a stethoscope on her stomach and I didn't hear a thing. How could I miss that? You must think me extremely incompetent. I apologise my lord…" Ashikanu responded bowing deeply to Matsuhara, who looked nothing short of totally shell shocked right now.

"Well **that** I **can** explain," Sakura replied with a smile that even they couldn't miss, as it was present in her voice. "The baby is lying back to back with her right now and the placenta is fixed to the front wall, so it would be blocking any attempts by you to hear it."

She could see a sense of relief wash over the doctor's face now, he didn't look like he thought he was a complete and utter failure, which he totally wasn't. It wasn't his fault that his civilian instruments had failed him, this was a rather common problem without the use of chakra, she'd found that out while training with Tsunade.

"I'm sorry I didn't figure all this out before Yamakeshi-san," he repeated as he bowed before his lord again.

"It's ok, Ashikanu, you are forgiven. We've been friends forever, this is not your fault," he replied.

Sakura had a brief second where she thought to herself _'He probably wouldn't have said that was it me who'd not noticed,' _but it was a fleeting thought that vanished almost as soon as it had come. She was just glad that Yuriko was safe now.

"I know this is rather a pointless thing to say right now but I want you to make sure you eat healthy, take plenty of bed rest, at least for the next few days to give your body time to completely heal just in case and…" this one she felt totally stupid for saying but still as a medic it was her duty to say it anyway, "try not to become to stressed. I know stupid thing to say, but as your doctor will tell you you're recovering from something very serious and you're in a delicate position. I understand it's hard with everything that's happened lately but try to stay as calm as possible."

The teen was glad when not even Matsuhara complained about that last one, he just stared at his wife lovingly and she decided that now was her time to take her leave so that they could have some time together. Some time to talk about this latest revelation she had brought them.

"Now if you'll excuse me I of course have other duties to attend to. Take it easy and I will be back to check up on you later. Take good care of her Doctor... Matsuhara... I know you both will," Sakura said before making her way to the window and thinking it was about time she went to find Kakashi and check up on him too.

"Thank you," she heard rather softly and turned in the direction of the voice only to find it was neither the doctor nor Yuriko who'd said it, but Matsuhara. And though he couldn't see it, she smiled softly.

"You're welcome," she replied before vanishing from sight in the blink of an eye.

**xXx**

Despite not having a chakra trail to follow she found Kakashi easily, or well mostly easily and jumped down onto the branch he was on that overlooked the dog training grounds. She noticed that they were training two of the Akita Inu's today, a pure white bitch and a brindle male. She watched the dogs for a while and neither she nor Kakashi said anything to each other.

He had his mask slightly pushed up since they were sitting in a very hidden tree and she frowned as she watched him smoking a cigarette. His one open eye refused to look at her right now, instead it remained fixed upon the dogs below them as they snarled and attempted to rip apart the training dummy they were currently being trained to attack.

"Taichou. You know you shouldn't be smoking," she sighed softly.

"Hn," Kakashi replied without tearing his eyes away from the dogs, though he did glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

Sakura watched him before she leaned forward and plucked the smoking paper stick from his mouth and crushed it beneath her boot heal. He scowled at her but she just lifted her mask and glared right back.

"Just because old memories haunt you doesn't mean you have to start doing something so stupid. Where did you get it anyway?" the teen asked as she tilted her head to the side to assess his state of mind as well as one could whenever trying to guess how someone so guarded could possibly be feeling.

He raised an eyebrow at her then, before sighing and nodding. Of course she was observant, to be in Anbu you had to be but he had to admit to being a little shocked that she seemed to know exactly what was on his mind. But then again he realised that she was too good and too caring **not** to know, besides anyone who knew his past would know the reason he was not quite the usual Kakashi they were used to and Sakura was now one of those people.

"Porcupine," he replied simply as he slid his mask back in place and continued to stare out from the branches of the tree, while Sakura watched him carefully.

The pink haired teen sighed, replaced her mask and made a note that though she was grateful to him for his help earlier she had to pound Genma, even if just a little bit later on. "Want to talk about it?" she asked quietly watching as his masked face turned to look at her.

"Not really," he replied sharply, before turning back to watch the two dogs as they trained.

Frowning beneath her mask the pink haired girl nodded. She'd expected as much and honestly she couldn't blame him. Who wanted to come home and find out that their father had committed suicide? That was hard for anyone to have to cope with even a great ninja like Kakashi, but to see that as a child was more than mentally damaging. She understood better than ever why he was acting the way he was and though she couldn't blame him because of the memories it must have brought back, she refused to let him smoke.

"You know that it's dangerous on our mission to do that anyway," she stated. Though she knew full well that he of all people understood that better than anyone, but still he should have been more careful.

"I do. Doesn't mean I particularly cared much at the time," he replied simply, eyes still trained on the dogs. "Besides I could have taken care of anything that came my way because of it."

He watched her from the very edge of his vision and could see a hint of determination flare within her, even though he couldn't see her face with her mask now back in place. But then again he didn't need to, he'd always been able to read Sakura like a book and now that he knew Panther was Sakura it seemed he still had that ability or well most of it anyway. He had a hunch he might be a little rusty, but he'd recover the lost ground by the end of this mission, he was certain of that.

He turned his full attention back to the dogs as he noticed her sitting down beside him, her hip resting against his foot and though he wasn't truly in need of such a thing it was actually kind of comforting and definitely comfortable. They remained like that next to each other until the men down below returned the two Akita's to their kennels and moved on to patrol, with another two of the fierce dogs in the lead.

Sighing Sakura realised she wasn't going to get anything out of Kakashi and that whatever he was feeling was going to stay locked up inside. She shifted till she was almost bouncing on her heels and prepared to spring from the branch to go on her own patrol of the grounds. "You can't keep everything to yourself you know, sometimes you need to share these kind of things. I only want to help," she told him as she prepared to leap away.

Kakashi leaned forward and placed a hand on her calf, effectively pinning her in place as his masked face looked over at her. "You did help," he told her before releasing her leg and watching as she nodded her head and then vanished from sight. He followed her chakra signal, tracking her movements for a short time until it grew a little faint due to the distance between them and sighed.

The teen really had helped more than she knew. By not allowing him to dwell too much on the past and the horrors contained within she'd given him a brief respite from the past and the pain and that was more precious than he'd even let on. With another sigh at the crushed half cigarette that he'd have liked to have finished to be honest, he darted off in the opposite direction to the one Sakura had gone in as he followed the scent of Pakkun. He didn't really need to check up on him because he knew were there any trouble that Sakura's slugs or one of his dogs would have alerted one of them, but still it was about time he went to get a progress report anyway. Besides it gave him something else to dwell on rather than the haunting memories of a best forgotten past.

With Kakashi busy patrolling and Sakura having to check up on Yuriko as well as keep up with her other duties, the two of them barely had time to talk and of course Genma was off doing his duties and flirting with as many staff as possible by the sounds of things so they barely had time to talk to him either. It wasn't until that evening as Sakura was dozing comfortably in her bed that she actually had the opportunity to be in close proximity to the sharingan warrior again.

She awoke much as she had last time, to the presence of someone at her window. She knew immediately who it was and without even questioning pointed to the jogging bottoms she'd allowed him to wear last time and pulled back the covers on the other side of the bed to indicate he could join her. She closed her eyes as he pulled his armour and Anbu uniform from his body and pulled the bottoms on and listened as he then moved over towards the bed.

Wearing nothing but the navy blue bottoms she'd leant him he slid into bed and sighed as he raised one arm up behind his head while the other rested on his pale stomach. He turned to look at her as she rolled over to face him and could see that once more she appeared to be in 'medic mode' or 'mother mode' as he was inclined to refer to it right now, with how she seemed to be watching over his every movement.

"Do I want to know?" Sakura asked, resting one arm under her head while the other fiddled with the sheet draped loosely around her slender frame.

"I don't think so," he replied with a slight chuckle that he noticed caused her lips to turn up a little at the edges. He could see even in the darkness the questioning and the disproval on her young face and sighed. "In all fairness he is taking the place of someone supposedly flirtatious and prone to promiscuous behaviour," he said as he relaxed back onto his back, thinking that he might not sleep but at least he could lie back and relax for a while.

"I never said anything!" Sakura hissed back with a frown that only made him chuckle quietly to himself.

"No, but you're clear distaste for the situation was written all over your face. Don't forgot I used to know you pretty well Sakura and I'm not that bad at it now either."

Sakura sighed and shifted to lay on her back just as he was currently doing. "You're way too observant Kakashi," she shot back causing him to chuckle again and she smiled softly in response.

"I think it'd be a bad idea if I weren't because that would mean we had idiots choosing who entered Anbu and that's just not good all round now is it?" he smirked back at her.

Rolling her eyes the pink haired teen sighed dramatically, before grinning slightly as she watched him out of the corner of her eye and spoke. "Well they let you and Genma in so I think that just about says everything don't you?"

Kakashi snorted then and didn't respond, somehow he just didn't need to. They'd fallen into a comfortable silence and a camaraderie reminiscent of their first days together when Sakura had first come under his care and thought that though he was lazy and constantly late, everything he did was just about amazing. Were he inclined to think that way he'd probably have said he missed those days as it was he just remembered them and wondered how and when he screwed up so badly that it all changed.

Of course in reality he knew how and when, but still it was like a puzzle that you had and you'd completed and yet one of the pieces just never fully fit or matched the rest of it. It was strange and yet somehow it felt right too. Their friendship had never been the easiest though so why should it be any different now? Neither of them seemed to truly mind so why bother worrying over the small details.

A short time later Sakura sighed and turned just her head to look at her team captain, silently assessing him and working things out in her mind as she did so. Apparently her close scrutiny either made him feel uncomfortable (unlikely) or just made him turn to her because he knew she was dying to ask questions and make sure he was ok, because he turned to look at her with one eyebrow raised in a questioning gesture.

Sighing she glanced at him and rolled onto her side once again. "Kakashi?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm?" he questioned back, his one dark eye open while his sharingan remained firmly closed.

She could see him only looking at her from the corner of his eye but she didn't complain about it because at least he was looking at her at all. "What was your father like?" she asked, looking downwards now as she picked at an imaginary piece of lint on the bed covers.

Kakashi coughed lightly as he looked at her fully now. He hadn't been expecting that at all! He'd figured she was going to ask him about his childhood and what had happened _'that'_ day, but here she was wanting to know more about his father. He finally rolled his eyes or rather eye up to look at the ceiling and paused for a short time, silent and thoughtful.

"He was a good man," he started finally neither looking at nor totally fully addressing Sakura, but talking to her all the same. "He was hard working, dedicated to his job, but even more so to his friends and someone I could really look up too. Sure he was tough and strict on me to be the best but he was a good man, a wonderful father and a great ninja. I idolised him until that mission and then just like everyone else I began to despise and hate him after his death. He didn't deserve the hatred everyone threw his way and he didn't deserve to die alone and hated. He was powerful, capable and cared about those he worked with, you really couldn't have asked to meet a better person and I dishonoured his name by feeling about him the same way everyone else did..."

Sakura listened, silent and still as he spoke and her lips curled downwards into a frown because she could tell that even after all these years Kakashi was... well she'd almost say shaken up by today's experience but that wasn't right at all. He was merely thrown a little and unprepared for the day's events. That was the best way she could describe it really, but even that didn't completely sit right. She just couldn't find the right words to describe the way he was, but it was so uncharacteristically Kakashi that it totally threw her for a loop too.

"You know it's totally not your fault right? I mean you were young, you were hurting and you were alone... for the most part anyway. Anyone would feel let down and angered at their father for doing that, you shouldn't blame yourself for everyone else's actions determining your own at such an impressionable time in your life," she said thoughtfully as she chewed her lower lip a little, whilst keeping her gaze fixed on the taller shinobi beside her.

Kakashi snorted and rolled his one dark eye. "You sound like a therapist," he stated turning to look at her again.

She shrugged noting that the slightly haunted look had left his face now and shot straight back with "Maybe I am. Tonight I'm your own personal counsellor, so what do you want to talk about now?"

"I don't. I'd much rather lie here and think or sleep if I can, but something tells me you won't let that happen just yet," he replied.

"Guess you really do know me too well huh?" she joked back half heartedly as jade green locked with one lone onyx eye.

"You want to know if I still feel bad for the way I disrespected his honour? Or if I ever forgave him for what happened? It doesn't really matter now, he's not around to hear me say it so why bother?" he replied in a slightly harsher tone than he'd actually intended and he had to admit he almost felt bad as he saw her flinch a little. It was only an extremely minute movement, but he noticed it easily none the less.

"Doesn't matter if he can't hear it or if he's no longer around, it can still do you good to say it out loud even just once to clear your heart and your mind," she replied knowledgably and he had to wonder just when she'd become so knowing about these sorts of things. Because it seemed obvious that she did have some kind of personal experience with this kind of thing.

Sakura watched as he stared intently at her for a few minutes, neither moving or speaking or even barely breathing in anything heavier than a whisper of breathe before he sucked in a much stronger breath. She waited patiently and surveyed him with all the careful consideration of one who worked in the medical profession. She knew her demeanour tended to be off putting and well to someone like Kakashi probably annoying as well but she felt he needed this, in fact she knew that he did. She was determined that she wouldn't give up unless he became suddenly homicidal or something. "Do you?" she asked gently.

"Yes... I forgive him," he replied in a rather quiet, almost strained sounding voice. He paused for a short time before glancing at her in a way much more reminiscent of the Kakashi most people were used to dealing with. "Goodnight Sakura."

Giving a slight grin back she rolled over onto her other side and curled her knees up just a little, as she had a habit of doing when she slept. "Goodnight Kakashi," she replied, as she closed her eyes to get just a little more sleep before she got up to go on patrol first thing in the morning and of course check up on Yuriko as well.

Kakashi watched her for a while until the soft, steady breath of a sleeping person drifted to him like a light summer breeze and continued to stare up at the ceiling, feeling like he could really use the discarded cigarette right about now. There was just something about this teen... somehow Sakura had already begun to break down the walls that so many had tried for so long to tear down and every time one more came tumbling down, it weakened the rest just that little bit more.

He scowled at the ceiling as if it were at fault, before glaring wearily at the curtained window. He really wasn't sure whether he liked the fact that Sakura could worm so easily into his heart and his mind after such a short time back together or not. Whatever Tsunade was thinking she was going to get a piece of his mind when they got back from this. He didn't much care if she was the Hokage, she was well and truly in trouble upon their return, that much was certain.

With those thoughts in mind he sighed and finally allowed his tired onyx eye to drift shut as he shifted in the bed. With his back flat against the mattress he cleared his mind of all thoughts as he'd been trained to do early on and allowed himself to drift into a gentle sleep. One where Sakura was for once not the focus of any dreams he had, much to his intense relief and also slight annoyance too.

**xXx**

* * *

**Comments and reviews are much luffed! As are you people! Give them to me please? XD**


End file.
